The Secret Life Of Lily Evans
by SotMoon
Summary: Lily Evans was abused when she was at home, until she took action and killed her father. Lily is finally noticed by James, has friends. But what bad thing will happen to ruin her happiness?
1. How It Starts

The Secret Life Of Lily Evans

**__**

**_By:_****_ SotMoon_**

****

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series, though sometimes I wish to, for I get many ideas for the writings._**

****

**_Authors Note: _****_Hi everyone! I really love the L/J Fics, so I guess I'm going to write one. Hopefully it won't get too fluffy on me._**

****

**_Summary:_****_ Lily Evans seems like she has a Happy life. Loving Parents, good grades, friends. But deep down she doesn't. What happens in her home? Why does she crave to be inside Hogwarts? James Potter wants to find out! _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

Lily Evans, a sixteen-year-old girl, who was petite with flaming red hair, and bright green eyes, sat shrunk against a wall, too frightened to move. Her father, David Evans, prowled around her house, drunk with a large sized kitchen knife in hand, looking around. 

                    '_Is this how it's to end?' _Lily thought to herself as she saw her fathers shadow pass the closet door she was hiding in.  She thought he was gone, but suddenly the door flew open, her dad's small beady eyes bore into hers as he reached in to grab onto her small pale hand.

                    "Get out here you freak," he snarled menacingly. 

                    Lily tried to crawl back away from her father, but her father grabbed onto her arm, Lily wincing in pain of his tight grasp, tried to struggle away; what set her father off into this kind of rage, she didn't know. 

                    Her father, still swearing, and carrying the large knife, dragged Lily into the living room, where he threw her onto the couch, and then he pointed to a letter that was on the coffee table.

                    "Look at that!" He snarled. "Are you that big of a whore, that you have boys writing to you? Your just like your mother!"

                    Lily looked at the letter, and saw that it was Amos Diggory that had wrote to her, congratulating her on being picked as Gryffindor Prefect. Lily didn't try to explain, for she knew that there were no excuses that her father would take, and she didn't want to get him angry.

                    "Well?" He yelled, his face turning a deep red color.

                    "It's just a friend…Daddy, he's a prefect too, he was just congratulating me…"

                    But David didn't listen as he swung back his hand, and hit Lily in the face as hard as he could, making Lily shrink backwards more, and wince in pain, and fear as he hit her more.

                    _'Oh god, let someone come, please…'_

                    Lily couldn't hear that someone was coming through the door, until she heard a loud gasp from the hallway.

                    "David No!" Lily's mother, Dayna shrieked, throwing herself onto her Husbands back.

                    David just threw Lily's mother off of him, and he yelled: "She's a slut, just like you! She has to pay for it! She won't be going back to that school!"

                    Dayna tried to shield Lily from her husbands view, but David raised the long knife, and stabbed her mother, her mother fell to her knees in front of Lily. 

                    Lily looked in shock at her mother, who had blood dribbling from her mouth; "Run, Lily…Go…" her mother whispered before she fell onto her stomach, not moving.

                    Lily stood up, looking at her mother in shock for a moment more, before she started to run up the stairs, seeing her father wipe off the blood from the knife, onto her mothers once perfect blouse.

                    She ran as fast as she could into her mother and fathers room, looking in their drawers trying to find the small handgun kept for protection. 

                    Finally her fingers grasped the smooth metal piece as her dad burst into the room, she held the gun at her father, and clicked the hammer.

                    "Lily you put that goddamned gun down, before I hurt you!"

                    "No."

                    "I won't have you back there."   Her father stepped forward and she pulled the trigger four times.

***~One Week Later~***

****Lily Evans had killed a man. Not only was he a family member, but her father.  She stood alone, looking down at her mothers newly formed Grave, her black dress swishing about her in the breeze.  She knew she did what she had to do, but she still felt guilty.  She didn't know if she was going back to the school. But her mother had protected her, she must go back for her family.

                    "Thanks to you, you freak," Petunia had snarled. "We have no parents."

                    "No," Lily had retorted back with tears in her eyes. "We have no parents because of a murderer of a father, who was addicted to drugs."

                    The police had filed the case as self-defense but Lily still felt that it was her fault. Everything was her fault.

                    Tomorrow was the day she'd go back to school on The Hogwarts Express.

                    She knew she wouldn't be able to face The Marauders. Expecially that James Potter.

                    _'I won't put up with anything they pull, I'll show them what being an Evans is… I was always told I was like my mother, brave and witty to the end. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.'_

**_*~*~*_**

****

**_AN2: Well? What do you think!? Review!_**

****

****

**_See that little box? Click it and Make me happy!_**


	2. Aboard Hogwarts Express Once Again

**__**

Aboard Hogwarts Express Once Again 

**__**

**_By:_****_ SotMoon_**

****

**_Disclaimer:_********_I don't Harry Potter, or his mum, dad or anyone probably. I may invent some characters._**

****

**_Authors Note:_****_ Hello Everyone! The SotMoon is back. The thought of this Fic came to me late in the night, so I just typed it up, and I guess some of you liked it. Thank you for all your Reviews.  I know, the Summary sounded cliché, but is my fic?_**

****

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

                    Lily Evans walked towards the barrier of 9 ¾ silently, head down, pushing her trolley, she leaned against the barrier casually, as if just glanced about, and slid through.

                    The Hogwarts Express was there, steam billowing out, wafting into the calm breeze.  All around Lily, under-aged wizards scurried about, looking for their friends, their parents. _If only I could be like them…_ She pushed her trolley up to the side of the train, and then climbed aboard. 

                    Lily sat alone in the back of the train, not knowing that it was in fact, the Marauders cabin. She snuggled into a corner, and slowly began to read: **"The Witching Hour"**.  Lily was quite fond of muggle books, she slowly stared getting sleepy, and soon she fell asleep.

**_*~*~*_**

****

                    Three Boys looked down at the small petite red head as she slept, one with messy black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, also known as James Potter; Prongs by his friends, then came Sirius Black, with pale eyes, and black hair, finally came Remus Lupin, a tall boy with blondish brown hair, flecked with gray, with sweet hazel eyes.

                    "Who is she?" Asked Sirius pointing down at the girl.

                    "Evans; Lily Evans." Said James, looking at Lily.

                    "Oh, so this is your rival at the books?" Said Remus sitting down beside Lily.

                    "Yeah."

                    Soon after, when the train started to move, Lily awoke, not knowing there were other people in the room with her, she opened a green eye, then the other, then saw three boys in the cabin with her. She shot up to a sitting position; scaring the three boys.

                    "Good morning Sunshine!" Sirius said cheerfully.

                    "Uh…Yeah." Mumbled Lily. _Oh god! What If I snored when they were in here!?_

Lily glanced around, and noted that James was looking at her strangely.

                    "What are you looking at, James?"

                    "You've changed over the summer, Lily."

                    "How so?"

                    "Your hair is longer, your eyes a lighter color. You look really nice." James said. **'She's gotten pretty. Oh man.'**

"Thank you, James."

                    Lily sat talking silently to the guys for a while, while thinking to herself that James and the others weren't so bad, in ways. They could be nice. Finally, Lily got hot, so she took of her jacket, making someone gasp.

                    "What?" asked Lily confused as Sirius stared at her arm, she looked down, and saw the hand printed bruise on her lower arm.

                    "Oh…" Mumbled Lily, covering it back up.

                    James looked at her, with big eyes, then at Sirius.

                    "Who did it? You can tell me Lils."

                    "Don't call me Lils," Lily snapped, and then shot death daggers at James with her eyes. "It's none of your concern!"

                    **_"Five Minutes Till' Hogwarts Express reaches Hogwarts!"_**

                    "I'm gone." Lily muttered and left the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

                    "She had no right to snap at me!" James growled. "I was just worried, but now she'll pay."

                    James also stormed out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

                    "How long do you think it'll be, Moony?" Sirius asked.

                    "Hmm?" asked Remus looking up.

                    "I said how long do you think it'll be before they realize they like each other?"

                    "They don't Sirius, don't be daft. Lily obviously has something wrong."

**_*~*~*_**

****

                    In the loo, Lily sat in a chair, slowly remembering the night that her mum was killed. She looked in the mirror and saw a small tear trickle down her cheek, and she searched quietly in her bag; finding a small penknife, she slowly cut herself on the wrists, and on her forearms, smiling at the pain.

                    What Lily didn't know, is that James Potter was slowly walking down the corridor, talking to himself, as he made his way to the Loo, to change into his Hogwarts Robes.

                    Not thinking, James tried to open the door, but it was locked.

                    "Hello? Anyone in there?" asked James knocking on the door. He sat there, waiting, no answer. He knocked again, and then knocked the door open, finding an unconscious and bleeding Lily Evans.

**_*~*~*_**

****

****

**_AN2: Well, there's another chapter, not any better than the first one, I assure you. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll probably have another chapter done by tomorrow, or today, depends on my writing abilities after a few hours. _**

****

****

**_"Keep your friends Close, but your enemies even closer."_**

****


	3. Sonnets Of Love

Sonnets Of Love 

**__**

**_By:_****_ SotMoon_**

****

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note:_****_ Okay, I have to say ONE thing. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY GABBY EVANS! Hehe. Ok, now that I have that out of the way, I would like to say WOW for all the Reviews I have gotten, I'm really surprised. Okay, anyways here is the next chapter._**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

****James Potter sat in shock, in the Hospital wing, looking down at the pale Lily Evans. The head nurse wasn't too sure that Lily would make it, even with all the potions, and charms set on her.

                    While worrying, James grasped onto Lily's small delicate hand, and sighed. **'What if she doesn't wake up?'** James suddenly felt something drop down onto his cheek; he lifted a finger and brushed it off. A tear? James Potter was crying… In all his years at Hogwarts, no one had seen him cry. He snuffled a bit, then thought back when he could hear one song coming from Lily's small dormitory. A muggle song, he'd heard it before. He looked down at Lily and started to sing.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for, everything I do-I do it For you.

                    James stopped singing for a moment, looking down at Lily then looking around to see if anyone was coming.

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you…

                    James didn't notice that Lily was starting to stir, starting to flutter her eyelashes; her big green eyes glanced up at James, then lightly closed.

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you

                    James wiped a few tears from his eyes, then noticed that Lily was stirring.

                    "Lils?" he whispered.

"Eh?" She whispered back, opening an eye. "What happened?"

"I think you'd know," James Growled.

"I…cut myself. How'd I get here, we were on the train?"

"I carried you…It was along run, I assure you."

"You ran?" Lily gasped, then tried to sit up, but the pain in her wrists hurt her too much, so she lay flat on her back.

"Half way, we were on the carriage for awhile."

**~*Flashback*~**

****

James banged down the door, and saw Lily Evans with blood pooling around her. He gasped in shock, kneeling down to check her pulse. It was light, and she was scarcely breathing.

"God Lils…" James whispered as he easily picked up the feathery light girl, and ran out of the Loo, down the corridors and out of the Hogwarts Express. 

James ran all the way down to the carriages, and then the carriage drove. "God…Hurry up!" James bellowed at the carriage, then finally saw that the carriage wouldn't hurry up, so he flew out of the carriage and started to run as fast as he could go towards the castle.

When he finally made it to the Castle, out of breath, he banged open the door, almost hitting a few first years, and ran up the corridors, being bound to get to the hospital wing.

"H-Help!" James gasped as he got to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfery looked at the pale bleeding girl in James' arms.

"What happened?"

                    "She slit her wrists!"

                    "Get her to a bed!"

                    When Madam Pomfery took off the bandages James had put on her, blood squirted from her pale wrists, and James' vision went black.

**~*End Flashback*~**

****

                    When James finished what had happened, Lily's eyes were dark, and blank. Like she was soulless. 

                    "Why?" James whispered.

                    Lily's eyes clouded over even more, and then she suddenly turned hostile.

                    "What is it any concern of you?" She snarled.

                    "I was just worried," said James with a hurt look in his eyes.

                    "Well bugger off!" Lily shrieked, and Madam Pomfery came bustling into the room.

                    "James Potter!" She Shrieked. "Why are you in here harassing my patients?"

                    James just gave one last hurt look to Lily, and walked out of the door, walking to the common room, when he got to the Fat Lady she said disdainfully: "Password?"

                    James swore so venomously that the Fat Lady gasped in shock, until he heard a fit of laughter from behind him, he sighed when he saw who it was; Sirius.

                    "What's the password, Padfoot?"

                    "Vanilla Rice cakes."

                    The portrait swung open, and James walked through, sighing, then flopped down in a big over stuffed chair. Sirius flopped down beside him, his pale eyes looking into James' dark ones.

                    "What's wrong, Prongs? I can tell. You don't have a certain glint to your eyes."

                    James Potter sighed, wiping his glasses off on his robes, and noticed he had blood all the way down his front.

                    "Damn Prongs! What did you do?"

                    James calmly put his glasses back on and then started to tell Sirius the story.

***~*~***

'Why did I have to be so cross with him? He just wanted to know if I felt better, or why I did it…But no one understands. No one. I cannot let my secret out, I can trust no one.

                    But James…He may be different. Sure, he's a Marauder, famous Prankster; Pulls pranks on me, but my heart still melts when I see his smile, his eyes…Oh god, I've got it bad.

                    I know he wants to know what's wrong, but I can't…I can't be hurt again.'

                    Madam Pomfery walked into the room again, mumbling to herself, and ordered Lily drink a sleeping potion.

                    "You'll not be going to classes tomorrow." 

                    "But Madam-"

                    "No, Missy! Your already going to be in trouble enough. We'll be speaking to your head of house about this. We'll get someone to bring you your books. Good night, Lily."

                    "Night, Madam Pomfery."

                    Lily drank the potion, and her eyes began to droop slowly, her last thoughts of James' face, looking so hurt when she yelled at him…

***~*~***

**AN2: There you go! I hope you like this fic, I put a song in it. A Brian Adams song, "Everything I do" I'm a sucker for that song, I swear. LOL!**

**See that Button down there? Click it! Tell me what you think!**

  
  



	4. Silence After The Storm

Silence After The Storm  
  
By: SotMoon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I'm going to try NotePad, but if it's bad, don't blame me, okay? :-P  
  
*~*~*  
  
After James told Sirius what had happened, Sirius' eyes had clouded over, as if he was in thought, and for the first time in his life, his eyes didn't hold a happiness, a heavy glow to the light deapths, that showed his nature. He just sat in silence, looking into the flames.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked, tapping Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"How could have we done that to her?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Been so horrible to her, made fun of her; her hair. Her grades."  
  
"We were young, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius just looked at James, then grinned a bit. 'Thank god, I was starting to worry' James thought. 'I've never seen him so serious.'  
  
"Hey James..." Sirius said, an evil glint springing into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot my old friend?"  
  
"What would you think if I could make Lucius dance around with a Pink afro singing 'Staying Alive'?"  
  
"I'd probably die of laughter."  
  
"When should we drop the bomb?"  
  
"When Lils gets out of the Hospital Wing."  
  
The two boys sat, rapidly planning the Trick, and then James thought swiftly of Lily, and how she was doing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily was sitting in the Hospital wing, sipping on a disgusting potion, Madam Pomfery said it'd help to get her blood level back to normal, but of course, she didn't want to drink it- but she didn't want the Madam's wrath apon her either.  
  
She had been in the Hospital for a week- a week of hell, and potions. James Potter came in everyday to see, her, though- she didn't want him to- she knew that she had feelings for him, but she also knew he'd break her heart, like every other girl in Hogwarts.  
  
"Okay Miss Evans. Tomorrow you'll be going back to school tomorrow, now eat this chocolate!" said Madam Pomfery as she handed Lily a large slab of Honeydukes Chocolate.  
  
"Yes Maim." Mumbled Lily through a mouth-full of chocolate.  
  
** The Next Morning **  
  
Lily was really regretting living- now after she had done something so stupid, she'd have to go back and face everyone at the school; the thought was quite nerve wracking.   
  
Lily quietly slipped into her Hogwarts Robes, brushed her fiery red hair, and pattered quietly towards the Great Hall; whispers wafted out from behind her as she walked, but she paid them no mind. As soon as she got to the wide doors, she heard laughter from the other side, when she ran through she about died of laughter.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, a Sixth year Slytherin, was dancing on a table, singing "Staying Alive" With a pink afro, and sixties attire. Lily arched her eyebrows silently as whoever it was that was controlling Lucius made him to the splits.  
  
"Some peoples kids," Lily muttered as she made her way to her seat. "Your work?" Lily asked Sirius when she got to the table.  
  
"This is going to be a long year..." Said Lily as she picked up her fork and started pushing around a sausage.  
  
"Potter!" Lucius gasped as the charm wore off. "I'm going to-"  
  
"I'm having a really bad day..." Lily mumbled and got up.  
  
"Don't speak in my presense, You Mudblood!" Spat Lucius.  
  
Lily just glared at Lucius, and stabbed him in the hand with her fork, and got up and left the Hall.  
  
"I'll get you for this, you filthy Mudblood bitch!" Lucius screamed at her retreating back, then stormed out of the hall, towards the Dungeons.  
  
"God, shes really gone nutters, that one," Observed Peter.  
  
"Shut up!" The other Three Marauders bellowed at the mousy haired boy, and he shrank back in his chair.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN2: Hehe. I don't know where I got the last at. It just went POOF! And it was there. I was like Grizziness! Yay! I just noticed something... I never had Peter in my fics did I? The evil little asshole. lol!  
  
Well anyways, this Chapter isn't as good as the rest, because The others were back after back, and I had the click going on, now It died like a chicken. :-(  
  
My Favorite Song: The rock and pool is nice and cool, so nice for feet! I only wish  
to catch a fish , so juicy sweet! (Smeagols Song- The Two Towers.) hehe. 


	5. No One Like You

No One Like You  
  
By: SotMoon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Bleh. I'm having a horrid week, so this chappie isn't going to be too good, I'd expect.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily sat in her dorm room, breathing loudly, thinking about what she just did in the Great Hall. 'Oh god, I'm going to be suspended, oh god, oh god!' Lily got up from her bed, and padded softly over to a mirror, and looked at her reflection.  
  
"Oh Gee, I look Bad..." Lily mumbled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Lily's hair was a mess, she had heavy bags under her eyes, soon to be purpling. "I look like I have two black eyes." Lily grabbed her wand, and performed a spell that would make her look half decent, and went downstairs.  
  
James Potter, and Sirius Black came busting into the Common Room, with identical grins on their faces.  
  
"Lily, Darling. That was superb what you did to Lucius!" Sirius said, mock bowing to Lily.  
  
"Lily, he's going to try and get revenge," Said James looking down at Lily with worried eyes. "He'll get you back."  
  
"Let him try, no one can hurt me worse than I hurt."  
  
James looked at Lily then sighed. 'When will she understand?'  
  
"Lily, I'm worried about-" James started to say  
  
"Don't be," said Lily coldy. "You've never been my friend, so why should you start now?'' Lily looked at James with one last glare, and before she could get to the Portrait Hole, James yelled:  
  
"Because I thought you hated me!"  
  
Lily's face softened but she left the portrait hole, looking for her one and only friend; Raven. Lily walked swiftly to the Library, and glanced about, until she saw Raven; a small sixth year Ravenclaw, with Crystal clear blue eyes, and black hair.   
  
Raven heard footsteps, so she glanced up; her pale eyes seeing Lily, and she realized something was up.  
  
"Hey Lily! Why haven't you been in class!? I've been worried, I asked Dumbledore if you even got on the Train, but he wouldn't say!"  
  
Lily hugged Raven, and then told her the story. Raven's eyes clouded over with tears, and she Hugged Lily in another hug.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Lils?" She sobbed.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't understand, and James has been trying to get buddy-buddy with me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess he wanted another piece of ass..." Lily mumbled, her green eyes surveying the library again.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Raven asked, glancing about the Library, too.  
  
"I heard something..." Lily mumbled as she went to a passageway that she knew about in the library and opened it. There stood Sirius Black, listening. He fell down by Lily's Feet.  
  
"Black!" Lily snarled.  
  
"James wanted me to know where you went..." Sirius mumbled, going red in the face.  
  
"Why would he care?" Raven asked, her pale eyes flashing into Sirius' pale eyes.  
  
"He's obviously worried, and quite Smitten with our Miss. Evans."  
  
Lily heard this and went Red in the face, too.  
  
"Your lying." Raven said, clenching her teeth.  
  
"No I'm not!" Sirius said, in shock.  
  
"Yes you are, damnit!" Said Raven, getting up and standing in front of Lily, to shield her from Sirius' view. "If James was so smitten, then why hasn't he talked to Lily before? Why has he ignored us since our first year?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just nerdy invisible Lily!" Screamed Lily, as she took off down the Library, and sped through a door.  
  
"You put that lightly, Black!" Yelled Raven as she ran after Lily. "Damn it Lily, Wait!"  
  
"Wait, Lily!" Sirius screamed running after Raven. "He's been smitten with you for-" But Sirius' screams were muffled by the hand of James Potter.  
  
"Not like this, Padfoot."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see.."  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N2: That was quite bad, I'm confusing myself with my chapters, so I may do a diffrent version of this, if you ask it of me.  
  
  
  
Review! 


	6. Of Love And Dreams

Of Love and Dreams

****

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Un-Grizzi. o.O_**

****

**_Authors Note: I'm so terribly sorry I haven't posted. I feel so bad. *Sob* but I'm back *Cheeky grin*_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

The next morning was Monday- the start of the classes again. Lily woke up groggily, knocking her alarm clock off of her night stand as it rang nosily, annoying Lily as she herself, rolled out of bed landing on her shoe, rubbing her butt where she landed on her shoe she got to her feet unsteadily, glaring at the shoe.

            "What a wonderful way to start the week," Lily mumbled.

            Lily limped her way to the girls bathroom, grabbing her school uniform, and her necessity's and continued her way to the bathroom, still grumbling like an old grizzly that was woken far before it's time to wake up from it's winter hibernation.

            As Lily stepped into the shower, she sighed letting the hot water hit her. "I hope someone else is having a good day as I am…" Said Lily sarcastically.

***~*~***

            "Get up my darling!" Shouted the very happy morning person, which was Sirius. James opened one tired brown eye and pushed Sirius off his bed, getting up and stretching.

            "Sirius, you do that everyday! Why can you not let me get up on my own for once?" James scowled, still adjusting to the light difference. To add onto James' problems, Sirius flung open the curtains to all the windows, not only causing James more pain, but waking up Remus in the process.

            "What in the dickens are you doing!?" Growled a  very hostile voice, which emitted from Remus.

            "Wow! Aren't you a happy ray of sunshine in the morning, my darling Moony!" Said Sirius in a happy Martha Stuart voice. (A/N: Oh god. 'Tea anyone!?')

            James and Remus dressed groggily as Sirius skipped about singing to himself, then they groggily went down the stairs to go and eat.

***~*~***

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, pushing the scrambled eggs about on her plate waiting for Raven to stop by the table. Lily glanced about the room looking to see who all were in the room at this hour. Lily always liked to get up before anyone so she didn't have much to deal with, mostly talking to other humans. 

            A few Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs, and herself were in the room. No other people had yet sifted into the room. 'No one at the Ravenclaw table yet…' Lily said to herself as she surveyed the room once again.

            "Who are you looking for, darlin'?" asked an obviously fake southern accented voice. Lily turned about and saw that it was Amos Diggory. 

            "Raven." Said Lily quietly keeping her eyes downcast. She still remembered partly why her father had gotten so hostile and abusive. The letter. 

            Lily looked up, and saw Raven coming up behind Amos, Raven grinned goofily and waved, and Lily returned the gesture.

            "Aloha, my sister!" Raven said, hugging Lily tight. Amos at this point, knowing that he wasn't wanted at the moment sidled away. Raven sat down on the other side of the table, and the two girls began to talk, hardly knowing that the other students were tiredly beginning to drag themselves into the room.

            "I have Prefect duty today," mumbled Lily. "I have to monitor the halls…"

            "Bummer."

            "Yeah." Said Lily as she looked up as the mail began flocking in. Lily was slightly surprised when she saw a small tawny owl landing in front of her; realizing that it was a letter from a teacher she opened it up.

            _Dear Miss Evans,_

_            We are now going to inform you that you will be serving Detention tonight with Mr. Anderson; you will be scrubbing the bathrooms of the school. You will meet Mr. Anderson in the Great Hall after your prefect's duty at Nine O'clock. _

_            Sincerely Yours,_

_            Professor Dumbledore_

            "Ugh!" Said Lily as she threw down the letter, Raven picked the letter up and read it. At the end she began to laugh; Lily looked up disgruntled at her friend, then grinned guiltily herself.

            "You could have gotten off worse, Lils my dear," said a voice behind her, which again began to Sirius. "You did actually stab someone, so you came off lightly. You will be with Mr. Potter tonight I see."

            "Isn't this the best way to start off the week?" Said Lily sarcastically. "Now just to top it off, I need to be ran over by a Hippogriff, and then be eaten by a pack of cannibals…"

            "Aye, the week is still young, M'dear." Said Remus Bowing.

            "Thank you for your input, Bob." Said Raven. Remus gave Sirius a look and mouthed the word 'Bob', Sirius the person that he was shrugged, and picked up a banana and took a huge bite out of it.

            The bell finally rang and the group got up and set off to there first class of the day.

**_*~Skipping To After Lily's Prefect Duties- Great Hall~*_**

****

            Lily after being completely drained from having to run amok trying to find students that were up to no good, slowly made her way to the Great Hall. Once Lily got into the hall, she noticed no one was there, so she flopped lazily onto a small bench that was by the large oak doors.

            Lily's eyes grew heavy as she fell into a slumber.

 _She dreamt she was running through a forest, her feet light and silent as they hit the ground, the ground not really feeling at all like the ground, it was soft—almost pillow-like in feeling.  She looked about as she ran, not really knowing where she was, suddenly she turned to the left, dodging branches, and twigs. Finally stopping at a small cliff._

            Her dream-like self's hair was billowing in the soft night breeze. She lifted one foot, and hopped off the cliff, the air whooshing about her as she felt herself being caught by someone. Her dream-like self gasped as she looked at who caught her—James Potter.

            "_What are you doing?" She whispered looking up into James' shadowed face. His glasses glinting slightly in the pale moonlight._

_            "You called for me, Love."_

_            "I didn't anything." She whispered again._

_            "You called not with your mouth, with your heart." He whispered back as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as they're lips were about to meet—_

            "Lily! Lily? Wake up!" James' voice floated about her, as she woke up from her dream. She groggily looked about, seeing that Mr. Anderson was also in the Great Hall, looking at her with a small smirk on his face.

            "Your awake now Sleeping Beauty?" Sneered Mr. Anderson, making Lily blush scarlet in the dim glow of the candle-lit hall. "We need to get going."

            The two teens walked silently through the halls, until they got to one of the bathrooms—the bathroom inhabited by Moaning Myrtle. 

            "Oh no, not Myrtle." James moaned, looking at the Girls Room door with a pained look on his face.

            "Yes, you two have to scrub the whole bathroom, and mop it all up, I expect it to be completely clean when I get back." With that, Mr. Anderson turned on heel and swept off.

            "Fun fun." Said James sarcastically as he opened the door for Lily, she silently walked in, and looked about. 

            "Well, we'll need equipment," Said Lily as she surveyed the room. "_Accio, _Mop." She said distinctly holding up her wand, a second later a mop whizzed into the bathroom, Lily catching it in her left hand.

            "Lets get this started," said James as he summoned himself a mop too, and began mopping the soaked floor.

*~Two Hours Later~* 

            James and Lily stood together, scrubbing now on the sinks, after working on the toilets, the floors, the mirrors and the windows. The bathroom now smelled of lemon cleaning solution, and the sound of tired labored breathing as the two kept scrubbing at the sinks. 

            "How long has it been since these have been cleaned?" James growled scrubbing at one speck on the white porcelain. 

            "No one uses these, so they don't clean them much, and Myrtle just messes things back up anyways."

            "Where is she at, anyways?" James asked looking into her empty stalls—it had been quiet in the bathroom for hours, no sobbing or moaning of Myrtle was heard.

            "Probably in the lake, being harassed by the Grindylows."

**_*~Thirty Minutes Later~*_**

****

            The two were scrubbing on the last two sinks, both now completely drained of energy from scrubbing for so long. James was part asleep, barley scrubbing but Lily was awake, coherent and still tired—every bone in her arms aching, but she kept one thought in her mind, and spaced out.

            "Ugh." Said James shaking his hand, sending cleaning solution over the floor from the rag he was using to clean the sinks. He stooped down and got the solution off the floor looking at Lily who was completely spaced out cleaning the other sink. "How do you do it?" he asked. 

            "I think of something, and I dwell on it. Concentration, or meditation." Lily said looking up from her work—her green eyes looking into James' deep brown ones. 

            James nodded and got back into cleaning the sink. Not really concentrating on the task at hand, but actually on Lily. The way her hair fell into her face the way she looked when she wakes up, and how adorable she looks when she's explaining something.

            James barely caught some fragments of a song that Lily was singing in an undertone, but liked what he heard—she could sing quite well.
    
    **_People living their lives for you on TV_**
    
    **_They say they're better than you and you agree_**
    
    **_Another burger, another hot dog, some fries_**
    
    **_A wish in the well, hope your health don't go to hell, well_**
    
    **_Another doctor's bill, another lawyer's bill_**
    
    **_Another cute cheap thrill_**
    
    **_You know you love him if you put in your will…_**
    
    ****

        James thought back in his memory trying to figure out which song that was it was oddly familiar. If he hadn't heard it he knew it was a song that told the truth.
    
    **_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower?_**
    
    **_Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy_**
    
    **_Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?_**
    
    ****

            "Who sings that?" James asked, making Lily jump slightly. She blushed scarlet from being caught singing in front of someone she sort- of liked. 'There's a fine line between love and hate,' she reminded herself, as she looked at the now clean floor. 

            "A very talented woman." Lily mumbled, lowering her head back down to scrub on the sink. The sink was now quite clean, but she kept scrubbing anyways until James walked over and lifted her chin up with his index finger so he could look her in the eyes.

            "You keep so much hidden, Lily… Like an exotic flower, once you open your pedals up you can show your true beauty…" Lily tried to look back down but James kept her eyes looking straight at his. 

            "There's nothing for me to hide," Lily lied, looking at James, then a single tear trickled down her face, James wiped it away with a brush of his thumb.

            "Why keep it all inside? I know there's something wrong…"

            "There isn't anything to say the pain won't go away." Lily whispered.

            "Yes it will, in time it'll go away." James looked down at Lily, and Lily looked up at James, they're eyes meeting truly for the first time, and they're lips met. An electric jolt with through both of them. Then someone cleared their throat—Mr. Anderson.

            "If your…Threw with what you're doing, you're dismissed." He said curtly looking about. "But you wait for a moment… I'm going to inspect the bathroom." He walked about, looking at the walls, the ceilings, the toilets, and finally he looked at them with smug triumph. 

            "There is a streak on that mirror." He said pointing to the farthest mirror in the corner of the bathroom, clearly shadowed in the dark room. 

            James and Lily looked at Mr. Anderson in shock for a moment, and then Lily walked over to the mirror, and removed the streak. Mr. Anderson nodded and let them leave to go to their dorms.

            When James and Lily got to the Portrait Hole, they looked at each other, squeezed hands, said the passwords and walked in—their normal lives coming back in fully, as they stumbled up to their dorms and fell into a deep sleep. Both dreaming of similar things, both having smiles on their faces. 

**_*~*~*_**

****

**_Authors Note2: Well, there's that. For one Review, I think I said that Lily and James were placed in their Sixth year at Hogwarts. Well I'll explain more things later in the chapters—I think I made this chapter a little bigger for the sake of I haven't written a chapter for my Reviewers in awhile, and I felt bad. I'll TRY to get another chapter up again, as soon as I possibly can._**

****

**_I thank you all for your generous and helpful reviews. *Cheeky but tired Grin*_**


	7. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life

By: SotMoon*

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter.

*~*~*

            Over the next few months Lily and James grew closer, they went to classes together, and were hardly seen apart. The Marauders, Lily Evans and Raven. One cold winter day in December the Group went to the Great Hall and saw a red banner on the double doors.

            "Christmas Day—Talent show, all ages accepted, winner gets to take one other person for a free day at Hogsmede." Sirius read over the crowd of people in the Hall. "If I win I'll take…my future wife."

            "Who is that?" Raven asked, and Sirius turned a slight pink color. Lily and James both just arched an eyebrow and walked to their spot at the table.

            "Sirius, where's Remus?" Asked Raven, looking about. James, Lily and Sirius gave each other nervous glances. James had told Lily about Remus' condition, and she knew tonight was the full moon.

            "Uh…he's sick." Sirius lied, taking a huge bite of Banana, and swallowed quickly. 

            "Oh…lets go and see him after classes," said Raven looking at the group. If Raven were looking closely she'd have seen the other three glance nervously at each other, and then look back.

            "Uh, he's really contagious, we shouldn't go." Said Lily, she looked about again and started up a new conversation. "What are you guys going to do for the talent show?"

            "That's a secret, Miss." Sirius said grinning from ear to ear, "What are you doing?"

            Lily thought back a moment—her singing lessons before her parents drifted apart, before her dad started drinking; she'd sing. 'I won't tell them, I'll let them be surprised.'

            "Uh…I cannot divulge that." Said Lily with a mysterious grin. Lily was about to say something else when she was cut off.

            "Well it looks like the anti-social Mudblood is finally speaking, hum?" Sneered Severus Snape.  

            James stood up so suddenly that Sirius choked on his banana he was eating. "Say that again, Snape. I'm begging you to." James stood eye to eye with Severus, grinding his teeth, and trying not to let his temper snap—by this time the whole Gryffindor table had heard James' quiet demand.

            "I said 'It looks like the anti-social Mudblood is finally speaking'" At this, James flew on top of Severus, and punches started flying, Sirius jumped into the brawl also, and then Crabbe and Goyle waded in, taking on Sirius. Sirius jumped on Goyle's back and started hitting him in the head with a banana, then punched Crabbe. 

            They kept up the fighting until a loud boom shattered the noisy fight—There stood Dumbledore with his wand raised, a smile apon his lips.

            "Now Gentlemen…What started this riot?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling, as he twirled some of his gold/silver beard around his finger. 

He then glanced at the rioters. Snape faired worse; sporting a bloody nose, and a black eye was blossoming. James came off with a split lip, and his glasses were askew. Goyle ended up with banana all over him, and Crabbe had a black eye—while Sirius was just fine, grinning like a fiend. 

"Well…" James began, fixing his glasses, by this time the whole hall was waiting to hear what was being said, you could hear a pin drop in the castle, except the occasional crash from something being destroyed by Peeves. "Severus insulted Lily. I was only retaliating." 

"Very well. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor—Fifteen will be taken from Slytherin, and Severus will serve detention for starting up the fight. Good luck with the talent show." He said briskly and walked back up to the head table. 

"Well that was good," said Sirius taking yet another banana, and started walking to his first class.

"You dip, how many Banana's is that?" Raven asked him, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Three and ½, I squished the half on Goyle.. What a waste of perfectly good banana."

*~*~ Skip to the day of the Contest~*~*

            The day of the Talent Show was hectic, girls running about frantic trying to find their make up, and their clothes. Lily had already gotten her things ready, but she stayed in her room, rehearsing what she was to do. She had already decided to take James, since he was her best guy-friend. Raven had other plans for the day. James wasn't entering the contest—said he was tone deaf. Sirius in fact kept his secret on what he was to do no matter how hard everyone tried, he just ate another banana and grinned.

"Five minutes till'," Lily mumbled. "Must be off soon." Lily put a Hogwarts Robe over her dress she was to wear, and hurried out first making sure that she had her dress hidden. When she got into the hall she saw that the First years had already went through, and they had already picked their winners. Lily glanced about and saw her group and sat down at the table.

They clapped and waited patiently for the other years to go, and to be awarded their year's winner. Finally Sixth year came around. They all knew that Sirius was first up because his name started with "B", and Lily's with "E". They waited until they heard the "Up now is the humorous Sirius Black!" all the females in the room went wild, screaming and clapping their hands. 

Sirius stood up, bowed gallantly and went to the stage. He waved boyishly again and grabbed the microphone. When music turned on everyone grinned, and Sirius began to sing—Sing well at that.

Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!  
  
Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me!

            When Lily and the others heard what Sirius was singing they all howled with silent laughter—Sirius was known to sing strange songs such as "rubber ducky" and other classics.

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
  
I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side!!!

          Sirius walked into the crowd, girls screaming about him, he walked up to the table his friends were at—Remus laughing, and the others just grinning from ear to ear, he reached out his hand, and grabbed Ravens, dragging her back up with him to the stage. 

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)

            Raven stood on the stage completely red and embarrassed, Sirius dancing around her and singing, she finally got used to being on the stage and danced about, too.

Give It To Me-Give Me  
Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna  
Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

          When Sirius finished his song, the school roared in approval—Sirius' singing was a hit; Dumbledore waltzed onto the stage clapping his hands. "Very good, Mr. Black, very good! Now is Mr. Crabbe!"

            Crabbe blundered up onto the stage, and bowed clumsily, making his hat fall off; he stooped down to grab it, and held it in his large clumsy hands. "Uh.." He started off, "I'm here to…Say..Uh.. Jokes! What do you get when you cross a Vampire and Midgets?" He asked the crowd. The crowd just looked at him funny, then he yelled "Teeth marks on your knees!" and the crowd booed, Crabbe just shrugged and got off the stage.

            "Miss Lily Evans!" Dumbledore said, smiling. 

            Lily sighed, and got up to her feet, she walked slowly to the stage, and walked up the stairs, standing in front of the mic, she let her robe fall—showing a black dress, no straps, and jagged cut at the bottom, male voices howled in the crowd, and she blushed. 

            When the soft music came on, Lily began to sing softly.

 How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.

            Then the rock music came on while she sang, making a good mix, the people in the crowd screamed just about as much as they had with Sirius.

(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life.

Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  

            Lily sang softly, pointing at everyone—James looked over his shoulder to see what Remus was doing, but he was gone. When he looked back up he was on the stage with Lily, singing her backup for the male singing part.

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
without a voice  
without a soul   
  
don't let me die here  
there must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.

            The music shut off, but Lily sang the last tune softly her eyes closed. 

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life…

          Everyone in the hall cheered—Lily was the last person of the talent show, it seemed that all the Seventh years were tired of going to Hogsmede since no one else signed up. A few made the talent show. 

            Dumbledore came back up and clapped as he did. "Now everyone," He began looking at them all. "If you liked Lily send a Purple spark into the air."

            Almost half the hall shot Purple sparks into the air. Applause was heard afterward. "And if you were for Mr. Black send Silver into the air." The rest of the audience sent Silver sparks into the air. 

            "It seems the majority chooses…. Mr. Black as the winner!" Sirius jumped back on the stage, waving his arms—banana in one hand. 

            "Yeah right on!" Sirius yelled. "And for the one other person I choose to go to Hogsmede with me is Raven!" Raven came up onto the stage again, and Sirius grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her. Everyone in the hall "ooohed" and after a while of talking everyone went to bed; James and Lily said their good-byes at the common room.

            "You sang beautifully, Lils." Said James holding Lily's hand. "It was really cool with the rock music in it."

            "Sirius was better, I loved his," said Lily laughing.

            "Yeah, he sings that song in the shower, it's funny." James said, his eyes twinkling.

            "Well, good-night, James." Said Lily, as James kissed her, and she walked up to the dorms. 

            "Why haven't I asked her out yet?" James asked himself.

            "Because your in love," said Sirius from the shadows.

            "Jesus you scared me!" James half yelled, flopping down in a over-stuffed chair. "And what do you mean, love?"

            "You can't take your eyes off her, you smile more, your happier. You speak of her every second. You're in LOOOOOOOOOVE! My James has gone and growned up!" Sirius yelled as he fake sobbed, and held James close to his chest. James crawled out of his grasp and laughed.

            "What's so funny?" Sirius asked, as he stopped laughing. 

            "That your in love with Raven."

            Sirius just smiled a bit, and walked up to his dorm; James sat alone in the Common Room alone until the early hours of the morning. "Do I love her?" His mind kept whispering, but he already knew the answer to the question.

            "Yes," he whispered as he got up and went to bed, the pale morning light wafting softly through a window.

*~*~*

AN2: Yay! Another Chapter Done.

Review, and I'll give you a cookie. :-D

P.S- I prolly won't update on Feb. 11th, because that's my Birthday. Hehe. Anyways, have fun in HP World!  
  



	8. Song Titles

Authors Note  
  
By: SotMoon*  
  
Hello everyone! On a few of my Reviews, I was asked who wrote the songs in the fic, well here is the names of the songs, In order from chapters.  
  
Chapter One: No Songs Listed.  
  
Chapter Two: None  
  
Chapter Three: Brian Adams- Everything I do.  
  
Chapter Four: Authors Note  
  
Chapter Five: None  
  
Chapter Six: None  
  
Chapter Seven: Jewel- Who will save your Soul?  
  
Chapter Eight: *Sirius' Song* Michael Jackson- The way you make me Feel. *Lily's Song* Evansense- Bring Me To Life 


	9. Who Was It?

****

**_Who was it?_**

****

**_By: SotMoon_**

****

**_Disclaimer: You know it._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! Sorry for the Author's note. Today's my B.Day *tee-Hee* Here is the next Chappie. :-D _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            James woke up in a happier mood, for one knowing it was Christmas and the other knowing that Sirius hadn't woken him and that Sirius was still asleep. James quietly crawled out of bed, tip-toeing over to Sirius' four-poster. James quietly opened up the curtains, and what he saw made him gasp in shock.

            There was Sirius completely asleep, but he was not alone. James looked at the girl and then to Sirius and screamed, "Ahhh!"

            Raven, and Sirius both flew awake, their hair tousled and very sleepy but scared. They frantically looked about then looked at James. Sirius' eyes grew big. "Uh…Good morning!" Sirius said with a light smile.

            Raven looked back and forth between the two boys, and quietly slipped out of the room—James didn't notice that she was fully clothed, he was just looking at Sirius like he was stupid.

            "Sirius you prat, did you?" 

            "No man." Sirius said, his clear blue eyes showing the truth. He got up, stretched and got ready to go down to open up presents. "I'd never do that, not yet with Raven. She's…. Different, man." 

            James gave Sirius a knowing glance and looked about the room, seeing that all of the other boys; meaning Remus, and Peter had already left their beds un-made and clothes scattered across their side. "They already left, hum." 

            "Yeah, and we should, too." Said Sirius as his stomach began to growl nosily, he rubbed his flat stomach and gave James the puppy-dog eyes. "Can I go get me a banana, pweeze?"

            "Not until you open your presents, young man!" James said, just like his mother would have. He grinned and Sirius grinned back. James threw his arm around Sirius' shoulder and they walked out their doors towards the common room. 

**_*~*~*_**

            Raven ran as fast as she could to Lily's dormitories. She knew where it was because she had stayed in the dorm every year on the weekends, her feet pattered on the cold stone floor as she ran to the door saying "oh my god oh my god" over and over. She finally reached the door and swung it open. 

            Raven sighed a breath of relief seeing that it was only Lily in the room. '_They must be opening Presents.'_ She ran over to Lily's bed and jumped onto it, making Lily shriek and almost fall out of her bed.

            "W-Where's the fire!?" Lily asked getting her hair out of her face and she started breathing normally.  Raven waited until Lily was awake then started to tell her the story, when she finished her story she looked up and saw Lily looking at her with a grin on her face.

            "No sleepy weepy huh?" She asked with a grin.

            "Well…No. Sirius is special. I think he may be…the one." Lily's face broke into a wider grin at that. She hopped up and put on her clothes. 

            "Let's go down to open our Presents!" Lily said with a grin, when she was at the door she turned around and asked devishly. "Sirius has a nice six-pack, huh?" With a saucy wink, Lily went out the door; Raven shook her head and laughed. 

**_*~*~*_**

            As the girls came down to the common room, it seemed oddly empty and deserted—Wrapping paper and trash in a large heap in a corner. '_House Elves Must Have done it.'_ Thought Lily as she walked over to her favorite chair, and plopped down in it. She looked down and saw that her Presents were at her feet. She picked up the first one that was from Raven then looked at Raven—"Hey Raven! I've got yours!" Lily opened it up, and she saw it was a book she had wanted from Diagon Alley. 

            Lily looked through the rest of her things, happy with all of them, when she finally came down to the last present—A small box wrapped in golden wrapping paper. She directed that Raven come over and Raven looked at the box.

            "Well are you going to open it?" Raven asked looking at Lily.

            "Uh…Ok…" Lily said as she delicately opened the golden package, inside was a small golden necklace—very fine gold with a small Dragon pendant on it with stunning green eyes. "There's a letter in the box," Lily said as she took out a small letter. "It's in Calligraphy. I can't tell who wrote it, though…" Raven looked over Lily's shoulder as she read the letter.

**"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh but I can't put you in the past—I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you, Will you remember me? Cuz' I know I won't forget you…**

****

**_From,_**

****

**The Dragon Keeper"**

            "Well, that's interesting." Raven said looking over the letter again. 'The Dragon Keeper'  I wonder who that is…"

            "So do I, Raven…" Lily mumbled trying to think back to who had loved Dragons for so long… '_Who is it?_' Lily's mind screamed, she tried to think but nothing would go through. Finally a stomach growing brought Lily back to her senses.

            "Let's go eat, Raven." Lily said, putting on the necklace, and they both walked down to breakfast.

**_*~*~*_**

****

            "Hey…She has it on, man." A voice said, quietly elbowing the person next to him.

            "Yeah, I saw that, you dolt."

            "When are you going to invite her, man?" The voice whispered again.

            "Tonight, don't worry about me man." 

**_*~*~*_**

AN2: Yay! Another Chapter done. Here's the chapter, have fun. :-D 

****

**_I'll try to update tomorrow, I promise. lol_**


	10. Mystery Man

Mystery Man

****

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: The Goddess Rowling owns Harry Potter._**

****

Authors Note: Hi! YESSSSSSS!!! I have over 100 Reviews! *Happy dance* I thank you all for the Reviews I have gotten. 

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            It had been a week and Lily hadn't figured out who had sent the letter at Christmas—She didn't take off the necklace either, she felt that it gave her power, a more energetic feeling. Not only did she think so, but Raven thought so, too. Lily did what she usually did: Got up, ate, went to classes and went to bed. No other signs of the Mystery Man had been seen, or heard from. 

            One night while Lily was up in the Common Room alone a soft tapping was emitting from a window, she slowly got up, stretched her tired arms and walked over to the window opening it so the owl could fly in. The owl itself was very beautiful, a mix of strange colors, it was bluish-green that made it have almost a black tint to it. She gasped as she saw the familiar Calligraphy on the letter—The Dragon Keeper!

            She grabbed the letter, and patted the owl on the head she expected the owl to fly away, but it just stayed. She looked at the Owl, and then opened the letter.

**_            Sweet Lily Flower,_**

****

**_            I see you like your necklace—your never seen without it. I wish to meet with you on Saturday—_**Lily looked at the Calendar and noticed it was Thursday. **_On the Quidditch Pitch. I would like to talk with you, and show you who I am. Be there at 9 P.M._**

****

**_            I'm looking forward to seeing you,_**

****

**_                        The Dragon Keeper*_**

****

****Lily looked at the letter again, and then wrote a scribbled reply to the letter: _'I'd be glad to see you on Saturday.'_ And re-attached the letter to the owl, and the owl flew away. She sighed as she watched the owl fly back up the castle, towards the Owlery it seemed.  She sat back down in her favorite over-stuffed chair, and re-opened her Arithmancy book. 

**_*~*~*_**

            Two boys were standing up in the Owlery. One slightly taller than the other, looking down as a dark owl swooped towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

            "So, you think she'll except, Dragon Keeper?" The taller one asked, surveying his friend with keen interest.

            "I don't know… I've never liked a girl like this before, it's amazing."

            A loud gasp came from the door, and the shorter boy opened the door, and the form of Raven fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

            "Raven! What are you doing here?" The taller one asked, shuffling his feet in a guilty way. The other boy offered his hand to the girl, and she took it gratefully and rose to her feet. She grinned evilly at the other boy and said.

            "So…You're the Dragon Keeper?"


	11. Finding Out

**_Finding Out_**

****

By: SotMoon* 

****

**_Disclaimer: You know it._**

****

**_Authors Note: Heyyyy everyone! Thank ye kindly for the Reviews I've gotten—I thought no one would like this fic; I guess I was a tad bit wrong. Well, here is the next Chappie!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

          Lily walked about the halls on Friday morning while going to classes, looking about seeing if she could tell whom the Dragon Keeper was. Who looked at her the most, who shot her glances during classes. She'd formed a list of three people who she thought could be the keeper—a few on her list were quite ludicrous to look at. The list went: Amos Diggory, Severus Snape, and James Potter. She thought that James being the Dragon Keeper was quite impossible. He was one of her best friends, she thought as she sat in Double Potions, stirring her potion quietly. _'But what if he isn't?_' Her mind whispered again, and she just wanted to bang her head against the table to keep her mind from talking.

          As soon as the last class ended at the loud shrieking of the bell Lily was more than glad. She was ecstatic. She half ran back to her dormitory, and laid on her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts. _'Who could it be? Who could it be? Who could it be—'_ She was cut off of her thoughts by the opening of a door—one of her roommates, they walked in gave Lily a glare that if looks could kill she'd be six feet under. Lily rolled her eyes and watched as the girl flipped her blonde hair and stalked out of the room. The girl was Tiffany, one of the many James Potter groupies. A sudden re-opening of the door showed that Raven had made her way into the Gryffindor common room.

          "Heyyyy Lils! Ready for tonight? Huh? What cha' gunna wear?" Said Raven in a fast voice as she sat down, and looked at Lily. She hopped off the bed and went to her small closet.

          "I was just thinking of wearing my school robes…" Lily mumbled as she pulled a wild strand of red hair out of her eyes. She keenly watched Raven as she rummaged through her small closet. Lily sighed, and looked at the clock, in large neon colored numbers she saw that it was Seven thirty. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed, and started to brush her long red hair. "What should I do to my hair, Raven?" Lily turned around looking pouty looking at Raven.

          Raven tilted her head sideways for a moment, as if she was surveying Lily and promptly said: "Leave it down, it's pretty when its down." Lily nodded and she brushed her hair until it shown in the light. Lily next sat down in a chair and applied a little bit of lip-gloss and she was done with what she had to do. She looked at the clock again and saw that it was about Eight Fifteen.

          "Well…I'm going to go," Raven said as she hugged Lily. "Now tell me how it went tomorrow, Okay?" Raven walked to the door and waved. She didn't end up going to her Ravenclaw dormitories though; she went to meet a boy—a boy who she truly loved…

          Lily looked at the clock again and noticed that it was now Eight Thirty. She grabbed her favorite green cloak and left the dormitories. Walking down the halls quietly; she asked another prefect to watch for her duties tonight, but just in case she got caught walking after hours she put on her Prefects badge. As she got to the large oak doors, she breathed in deeply as if to calm her nerves and opened the door.

          Lily stepped out into the now dark grounds, looking up to see the stars and the half crescent moon. She breathed in deeply, taking in the night, and started her walk towards the Quidditch field. She walked slowly; as she walked she pulled her cloak closer to herself not from the cold, but from her nerves. As she reached the field, she saw a blanket laying out in the middle of the field, she walked over and saw a letter on the blanket, she stooped down and whispered 'accio' to herself, and her wand lit up; she felt herself shiver when she saw the familiar calligraphy. 

          **_Dear Lily Flower,_**

****

**_          I see you came—I'm very glad you did. I will show myself to you at nine. _**

****

**_                   Love,_**

**_                             The Dragon Keeper*_**

****

          Lily sat down quietly until she heard the sound of footsteps coming up; she turned around a bit to see a tall figure walking up from the way of Hagrid's hut. She raised her wand a bit to send light beams that way when she saw it was indeed Hagrid, and he bad a small black puppy bounding at his heels. 

          "Miss Lily, what are yeh doin' out at this time o' night?" Hagrid asked looking down at Lily his eyes twinkling. "O yea, this is Fang, he's my new dog." He pointed at the Puppy that was now curled at his feet. 

          "Oh Hagrid, don't worry. I'm on Prefects duty right now and I came out to have a breath of fresh air." Lily lied and she was quite happy that it was dark outside—so Hagrid wouldn't see her blushing. 

          "Aye, well yeh'd better get back up teh         the school yeh don't want to be out at this time o' night." Lily smiled a bit and said Okay, and Hagrid turned around and went his way to his hut Fang trotting behind him. 

          After a few minutes Lily began to worry. She didn't know what time it was but it had to be on or near nine. '_What if it was all a joke? What if they aren't coming?'_ Her mind screamed, but she looked down at the Dragon Pendant around her neck and her worrying disappeared. She sat awhile longer until again she heard the sound of footsteps, her heart started pounding wildly and she tried to act calm as she turned around once again to see who was walking up.

          She saw the form of someone. A cloaked someone, their black hood hung low down their face, Lily watched the person keenly as they walked up the pale moonlight showing some features of the person—though it didn't show any features of the face so she was still pretty much left in the dark to whom it was. She looked closer and saw that the cloak had Silver lining on the hood, and at the bottom of the sleeves. 

          As the person got about a feet away Lily's heart pounded faster, she was quite sure that the person could hear her heart beating, she took a breath in, and looked ahead.

          The Dragon Keeper walked up silently, and bowed low, and held out a hand. Lily looked at his hand for a moment, and then put her hand into his, and he swept her off into a dance. A slow dance, and Lily felt at peace in his arms, she didn't care right then that she didn't know his name, all that mattered then was the moment. They danced for a while, only caught up in that moment, and finally the Dragon Keeper drew back.

          He opened up his cloak for a moment, (Lily saw that he was wearing all black underneath.) And pulled out a red rose, which he handed to Lily. She smiled and held the rose close to her, looking keenly at the cloaked figure, finally after awhile Lily whispered: "Who are you?" and the figure stepped back a bit, and pulled back his hood—to show a mask. Lily about laughed at this, but kept silent. 

**_*~*~*_**

          '_It's now or never, I have to tell her…' _Thought the dragon keeper to himself as he lowered the mask, and Lily's mouth opened a bit.

**_*~*~*_**

          Lily watched silently as the Dragon Keeper raised his hands to the mask, and slowly pulled it off. She waited until the mask was all the way until she whispered quietly: "James?"

          James Potter walked over to Lily Evans and kissed her gently on the lips. "My Lily flower," he whispered stepping back a pace and looking down into her face. A smile played on Lily's lips as she looked at James' face. She slowly walked back up stood on her toes, and kissed him gently on the lips, their kiss deepening after awhile. Finally the two broke apart, they walked back up to the Castle hand-in-hand, the two now finally truly happy—Lily was now truly happy after many years of the abuse she'd been through, the hurt, the deceit, the lies…she was finally a whole.

**_*~*~*_**

****

**_AN2: Aye…The Fluff! Anyways, how did you like it? Now don't flame me for the way I portrayed Hagrid—I really didn't know how to make him talk… Oh yeah, and I don't really know if Fang would be a puppy at that time, but you know… Animals age slower if they are magic, so lets think that Fang is a magical doggie. K?_**

****


	12. Suffocation

****

Suffocation 

****

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Belgh._**

****

Authors Note: Oooh. One of my reviews gave me an idea on what to do in future chapters, and it isn't a good thing, either. *Cackle* but anyways, I'll get explaining and stuff in this Chappie, I think…

*~*~*

            When Lily and James got back up to the common room, (making sure to dodge anyone that was near with the marauder map.) they sat on the couch by the now dying fire. Lily looked over at James who had an incandescent glow apon his face. She said a spell to make the fire leap back to life, and then looked into James' deep chocolate brown eyes.

            "James…I have something I have to tell you." Lily said, and then looked down at the carpeted floor.

            "What is it, Lils?" Asked James as he made Lily look back up into his face, and then he nodded. 

            "You know how you asked about the bruises on the train ride?" Lily asked again James nodded. "Well…My father did it—he had been abusing me for a few years, mostly after my second year in Hogwarts. He said that I was 'too much like my mother' she was so beautiful, James… The men did drool over her, and my father thought her a slut for it… So he turned his anger on me, and my mother… Leaving Petunia completely out of it, she was the 'perfect one' or the 'normal one'… Well about a week before the train ride, he—" Lily broke off into a sob, and James hugged her close.

            "What is it, Lils? Tell me, you need to tell someone…" James looked down at the crying girl in his arms, and suddenly felt a surge of hot white anger at anyone who would purposely hurt such a beautiful thing.

            Lily nodded, and wiped her eyes and continued: "He found…my prefect letter, and he saw that Amos Diggory wrote me congratulating me on becoming a prefect, my father got angry. He was very drunk, and drugged up and he hit me… So I just ran and hid in a closet… I remember being so scared, James… He had a knife… A big knife out of the kitchen... I remember waiting, and waiting for him to find me and end it all… When he found me he dragged me out into the living room…I remember him asking why I had been written to, and that I was a slut and that I was just like mum…

            "He started hitting me, and hitting me, until mum came home and tried to stop it… She tried to protect me, enough for me to run…but he stabbed her!" Lily started sobbing even harder than before, until she was heaving for breath, ragged sobbing emitted into the room, and James held Lily again.

            James just held Lily until she had quit crying to a minimum, and until she could breath, James heard a creak on the stairs, and looked up to see Raven and Sirius on the stairs—their eyes wide and they both had tears in their eyes. Lily finally sat back up, and wiped her eyes again. She began telling the story again. 

*Flashback*

Dayna tried to shield Lily from her husbands view but David raised the long knife and stabbed her mother, and her mother fell to her knees in front of Lily. 

                        Lily looked in shock at her mother, who had blood dribbling from her mouth; "Run, Lily…Go…" her mother whispered before she fell onto her stomach, not moving.

                       Lily stood up, looking at her mother in shock for a moment more before she started to run up the stairs, seeing her father wipe off the blood from the knife onto her mothers once perfect blouse.

                        She ran as fast as she could into her mother and fathers room, looking in their drawers trying to find the small handgun kept for protection. 

                          Finally her fingers grasped the smooth metal piece as her dad burst into the room and she held the gun at her father, and clicked the hammer.

"Lily you put that goddamned gun down, before I hurt you!"

                    "No."

                    "I won't have you going back there, you slut."   Her father stepped forward and Lily pulled the trigger four times.

*End Flashback*

            "And I shot him!" Lily said sadly, as she looked at all of her friends, minus Remus. It was about the time that he was supposed to change, so he had gone to the shrieking shack early. "And now I'm an orphan because I killed my father, and he killed my mum." 

            The group gave Lily a hug, and they sat for a while, just talking calmly, trying to cheer Lily up. James would just hold her in his arms, and Sirius and Raven would tell jokes and try to make her laugh. It ended up working pretty well.

            "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have," Lily said as she looked at the three people. 

            "Aww, Lily's going to make me cry!" Said Sirius as he faked crying, then he grinned and said, "Hey! Lets go get some food, I want my nightly banana!" the group got up, shaking their heads as they followed Sirius, still making sure they wouldn't get caught. 

            When they got to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Lily tickled the fruit it chuckled and then it turned into a green handle, James opened the door and let Lily in first. Lily looked about the kitchen and noticed that some of the house elves were asleep—they had small beds in the kitchen. 'I thought they'd at least have their own little rooms!' Lily said to herself as she saw fourteen elves come up to see what they needed.

            "I want a butter beer, but I want it in something that I can take up to my room." Lily said, and an elf got the butter beer for her, and she thanked her, which surprised the elf greatly. It's big orange-ish eyes welled up with tears, and it scuttled away.

            "I'm going to go to bed, night everyone." Lily said, and waved good-bye. Fifty "good-byes" coursed back, from wizard, to witch, and about forty-seven house elves. 

            Lily smiled as she walked back to the common room, fragments of a song stuck in her head, so she began to sing while she was going down a long quiet corridor.

You used run me away,  
all while laughing,  
then cry about that fact,  
til my returns.  
  
But long before,  
having hurt,  
I'll send the pain below;  
I'll send the pain below.

          Lily gave the password to the fat lady, and walked up to the girls' dorms, while sipping her butter beer. She went to the bathrooms, washed her face and changed into her Pajamas, and then she went to her bed to sleep of nice things—not the usual nightmares that haunted her dreams. 

*~*~*

AN2: Yay! Another Chappie done! ~Dances~ Anyways, that fragment of song is from the band "Chevelle" and the song is called "Send in the pain" I hope you liked this chapter, because I had a reaaally bad headache when I wrote it. LOL

Well, Review!
    
    How far that little candle throws his beams! So
    
           Shines a good deed in a naughty world. -Shak.


	13. Sixth year over and done

**__**

Sixth year over and done. 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hiya! I'm back again! Thank you all for the Reviews I have gotten! Here is another Chappie!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            After Lily had told James everything about what had happened to her, and all the years of abuse they had become inseparable, and so did Raven and Sirius. Everyone in Hogwarts was convinced when they got out of school each couple would be married—the Marauder fan club wasn't too happy. Remus, the only other Marauder that was completely adored was still on the market, and being stalked constantly by giggling girls in flocks. 

            Just in two days were the wizards and witches let out for the summer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Lily was beginning to worry. '_Where am I to stay?'_ Lily asked herself one time, as she was getting ready to go to her evening classes. She sat in her classes, answering questions if needed and did her usual thing. After the final screeching of the school bell, she went by the headmaster's office before dinner. 

            When Lily got to the gargoyle she said the password: "Toffees" and went up, to see a younger version of Albus Dumbledore. He'd been the headmaster for only a few years, but he was rising with dignity into the position—replacing him, as the Transfiguration teacher was Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore's pale blue eyes looked at Lily as she sat down in the chair in front of him, and he surveyed her for a bit.

            "Um…Professor, I was just wanting to know who I'll be staying with in the summer, because…you know," Lily said as she blushed scarlet. Dumbledore nodded and placed his hands on his desk, palms down. "I don't have anywhere to stay."

            "If you have to, you'll be staying with Petunia, or… someone who will adopt you, but if things go badly you will have to stay at an orphanage for the summer." Lily's mouth opened in shock, and her eyes widened. "We will try to take care of things, now if you'll excuse me, there is some mashed potatoes that are calling my name. Do you hear them?" Dumbledore chuckled as he and Lily walked down to eat dinner. As Lily was walking out the door she noticed a beautiful bird perched on Dumbledore's chair. "That is Fawkes. My phoenix." Lily nodded and walked downstairs.

**_*~*~*_**

            It was the last day of school until summer break, and Lily was completely worried—where would she stay? Who would want to take her in after she'd committed a murder? Let alone a family member. She quietly packed her bags and got ready for the feast, where Dumbledore would make a speech and they'd set off in the carriages to the Hogwarts Express. 

            When Lily got to the hall she noticed that yet again Gryffindor had won the house cup, and the Quidditch cup. She quietly sat down between Sirius and James and looked up at the head table—Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall who had seemed to have too much to drink, Hagrid was in a corner speaking to his new boar hound puppy, Fang. 

The food appeared onto the tables, and everyone chatted and talked like nothing was wrong, but Lily was scared, scared enough to wet her pants if needed to be. She still didn't know where she was to stay, or even where to go. She sat looking at her food, she knew if she tried to eat she'd be sick, the knot in her throat probably wouldn't let her swallow, either. She sat looking at Dumbledore for a sign, but nothing was revealed in his deep blue eyes.  Finally the food disappeared from the now shiny golden plates, and Dumbledore stood up for his speech, congratulating everyone on their good marks for the years, and the winners of the house cup. 

As everyone stood up to make their way to the carriages, Lily's heart sank. _'What if he forgot about me?'_ Lily stood rooted to the spot, and waited for Dumbledore to notice that she wasn't leaving, he nodded and walked over.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Lily.

"Well, I was wondering where I'm to stay?" Lily asked disgruntled. 

"You'll be staying with Raven, Lily." Lily's mouth opened at this and Dumbledore chuckled as he looked down at the now furious Lily Evans. "Did she not tell you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No she didn't, see you when school starts back up." Lily said and took off at a run to the carriages. Dumbledore shook his head as she ran out the door, and walked up and engaged Hagrid in conversation. 

**_*~*~*_**

"Where is she at!?" Bellowed Remus as they waited for Lily by the scarlet train; they were huddled together looking from person to person for the petite redhead. They looked until they heard the screeching of 'Raven!' and they saw the now simply furious Lily Evans.

"What took you so long to figure out you were staying with me?" Raven asked, crossing her arms and smirking at Lily. "I've been dropping hints since you asked Dumbledore. So have James, Sirius, and Remus." The three boys nodded at this and got onto the train. "Unless you're not going to stay with me?"

Lily looked at her friend, her anger calming and she said: "Of course I'm staying with you, are you crazy?" She hugged Raven and they went onto the train, and talked of how they'd became friends, and how they would always be friends, until the end. Until any end.

**_*~*~*_**

When the girls got back to Ravens house, Raven showed Lily to her new room and they got their things un- packed they sat in Lily's room and they talked.

"So, you and Sirius are pretty close, huh?" Lily asked Raven as they sat looking at each other from boredom. 

"Yep." Raven said rubbing her nose. 

"So…Have you?" Lily asked Raven, who nodded, totally caught of guard, then Raven blinked and looked up. "Wha?"

"Have you?" Lily asked again.

"Yes…" Raven said with a blush. "I think he's the one, and I want to be with him for the rest of my god-forsaken days."

            Lily giggled and hugged Raven close, but she wasn't ready for the next question from Raven. "Have you and James?"

            Lily blushed scarlet and shook her head….

            "No?" Raven asked, and Lily nodded. Raven giggled, and asked: "Saving it for your wedding?"

            "Yeah." Lily said quietly, and yawned. As if in response Raven yawned too. Raven got up eventually and left to go to bed, leaving Lily to dream dreams of sweet things, sometimes coated with bad. 

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Another Chappie done! Well on the whole DD/McGonagall thing, I decided that they'd have to be teaching like that already, b/c DD was the teacher for Transfiguration 50 years ago, then L/J were in school 20 years ago from the 4th book to my calculations, so I thought that he'd be the headmaster, and because of the 4th book with the discussion of James being friends w/ Sirius in school, and McGonagall was in the convo._**

****

**_I've confused myself…_**

****

**_REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!_**

****


	14. Finding out something Serious

Finding out something serious 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does._**

****

**_Authors Note: A Reviewer asked me to have more exciting things in my story well—there will be…A lot of drama, and drastic things in my next chapters, in which I will probably be flamed for. But aye, that's a part of writing!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            It had been three weeks since James and Lily's departure at the Platform 9 ¾ and Lily hadn't gotten a single letter or telephone call from James. She was beginning to worry. _'What if he hates me? What if he's found another girl? He always did with the rest of the girls…'_ Lily sat thinking these kinds of thoughts while looking out her bedroom window at Raven's house. Raven's parents Dan and Sharon had been very nice to Lily, and had treated her like a part of the family, for that Lily was very thankful. Lily was so dazed, and in her own thoughts that she didn't see a small blue car pull up into the driveway, and two people get out of the car, and go up to the house.

            Lily came out of her dream-state when she heard the doorbell ring, and Raven answer the door. Lily walked down the hall, and looked down the stairs to see Raven standing with two boys. Sirius and James. Lily's heart skipped a beat when she saw James; he looked the same. Black unruly hair and deep brown eyes, glasses askew. She slowly walked down the stairs, never taking her eyes off of James, and his eyes never left hers. Green eyes met brown and an electrical shock practically ran through the house. 

            "Hi." James said breathlessly as he took Lily's hand. Sirius cleared his throat loudly and the two jumped. "Sorry." Mumbled James as he turned to look at the other two.

            "So…are we going out?" Raven asked, holding Sirius' hand, and Sirius nodded and motioned for them to follow him outside. When the four got outside and to the car, the two girls looked skeptically at the car. Then they looked at Sirius.

            "How are we going to fit in?" Raven said looking inside of the car. "There's only space for one person in the backseat, and I'm not going to be cramped up back there!"

            "James and Lily are sitting back there, Love." Sirius said with a smug look on his face. "Now, lets go eat, I'm hungry!" 

            James crawled into the backseat, and Lily followed after him, sitting on his lap quietly. "Sorry if I have a bony butt." Lily said blushing. James just chuckled. 

            Sirius turned on the engine and they shot off to go to a restaurant, when they arrived they were seated and they talked of everything, the past the future and the present. After they ate they went home and played a few board games, namely one game—Twister.

            If someone were to walk into the house, they would think that something bad had happened. Four teenagers entangled, their arms and legs wound about each other as they laughed. Sirius was in the worst bind, though. "James!" He screeched. "Get your butt out of my face!"  
  
  


            "Well," James bellowed back. "I can't really mov—" and with that Lily fell on top of James, and James fell onto Sirius who fell hard on the floor. Raven stood up and clapped her hands.

            "Yeah! I'm the winner again!" Raven did a victory dance around the room, and everyone else pouted. Finally after playing Twister over and over, everyone finally got tired. 

            "Well I'm going to go to bed," Lily said as she stood up and yawned, everyone else sat about for a little bit, and finally James got up saying he wanted to tuck Lily in. Raven and Sirius shook their heads, and snuggled into each others arms, staring into the fire as James left.

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily sat in her room brushing her hair before bed when she heard a small tapping at her door; she walked over and opened the door revealing James Potter. She stepped back so James could get into her room, he walked in looking around before sitting down in a chair in the corner where Lily usually read. 

            "So…this is your room?" James asked still looking around. Lily arched an eyebrow and said: "Yes, this is my room."

            James sat while Lily finished brushing her hair, and she finally walked over to where James was, and sat down on his lap. They stared at each other for the longest time, just listening to the wind blow outside, and James kissed Lily softly on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss to a more passionate one. They slowly moved to the bed, and for the first time they showed their love for another. *

**_*~*~*_**

            The next week Lily and James kept in touch, talking and hanging out, but what Lily didn't know is that Raven was becoming increasingly worried. Worried about something very serious. One early morning Lily walked down stairs, to see that Raven's parents had already gone on their vacation to America. They went to America once a year to see their relatives that lived there. 

            Lily looked up when she heard a weird noise coming form upstairs. She followed the sound up the stairs and she walked down the hallway. It sounding like crying, Lily hurried her steps until she found herself at Ravens room, where the sound was coming from. She opened the door and saw that Raven was sitting on the edge of her bed, still in her night clothes—Shorts and a tank top. Lily looked up into Raven's teary-eyed face and knew instantly something was very wrong.

            "Raven! Raven? What's wrong?" Lily rushed across the room, and hugged Raven, Raven gripped onto Lily like she was a lifesaver, and that Raven was a drowning woman. "Tell me what's wrong, Raven! You're scaring me!" Raven combed her fingers through her dark disheveled hair, and her blue eyes looked up at Lily.

            "Lily…I'm pregnant. Oh god, my parents are going to kill me! Oh god." Raven moaned again, and buried herself into Lily's lap crying hysterically. Lily could only look down at her crying friend in shock, and hope for the best.

            "Does Sirius know?" Lily asked, holding her friend.

            "No! And I'm terrified to tell him, too. What will he do? Oh god…" Raven got up and started pacing the floor frantically, Lily looked on helplessly as her friend paced the floor. 

            "Raven, stop pacing, your making me even more nervous! Are you going to keep the baby?" Lily stood up and walked over to her friend, and stood in front of her so she couldn't pace anymore.

            "Of course! I love Sirius to death, and I wouldn't want anything more than to keep his baby, but what's he going to think, Lily?"

            "Well…You don't know until you tell him." Lily said as she picked up the phone and called Sirius' house. "Hi! Sirius? Can you come over right now, please? No, no. Raven's not hurt, just come over, please? Yeah, Bye."

            Lily looked up at Raven again, and looked back over Raven's features. "You need to get changed and to get your face washed, you look awful… Your going to be a mum, Raven!" Lily's face broke into a grin, and so did Raven's. 

            "But my parents will kill me. But… that's the worse that can happen…" Raven's face clouded over again. "What will I say to them?" 

            "Tell them the truth, love." Lily said as the got Raven some clothes, and rushed her off to the shower.

**_*~*~*_**

            An hour later, the two girls heard a car driving up the road and someone pulling into the driveway. Two car doors closed and they heard footsteps coming up the path and the door opening emitting James and Sirius into the room. Sirius took one look at Raven's face and hurriedly walked over to her, and hugged her. James gave Lily the 'what's wrong?' look and Lily shushed him, and he sat beside Lily. 

            "What's wrong, Raven?" Sirius asked, his blue eyes pleading for an answer, Raven's blue eyes met Sirius' blue ones, and she sucked in a breath as if to calm her nerves and said quietly.

            "Sirius, you're going to be a daddy."

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

**_AN2: How is that for evil? ~Cackle~ Anyways, there's another chapter done, and I appreciate all the Reviews I have gotten if I haven't said this before ~Wink wink~ and I think the chapters will have more drama in the future. _**

****

**_Well Review!_**


	15. Telling Her Parents

Telling Her Parents 

****

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter. Doesn't that just sound so horrid?_**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! Wow, everyone seemed a tad bit surprised with Raven being pregnant. Well…She is! No lucky 'Oh I thought I was, but I'm not' thing. This is the BIGGGG Deal. The cheese! _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            "Sirius, you're going to be a daddy." Raven said as she looked nervously at Sirius. Sirius inhaled sharply, and looked at Raven's teary-eyed face, then over to Lily who nodded. James looked as if he was going to faint.

            "I-I'm going to be a daddy," Sirius said, looking at the floor. He stood up and walked by the window, looking outside for a minute. Raven just looked at Sirius nervously again, then back to Lily. Sirius turned back around with tears streaming down his face, and yelled: "I'm going to be a daddy!" and he proceeded to pick Raven up and spin her around in his arms. 

            As Sirius put Raven back on the ground his face became sober again. "Do you're parents know?" He asked calmly, and Raven said no quietly. "Well, they'll be home in two days, we will tell them together, don't worry. We'll be married after we get out of Hogwarts, I promise that to you, Raven."

            Raven hugged Sirius, and cried on his shoulder. Lily looked at the two and then jerked her head to James that they should leave the two alone. They left the living room, and went outside into the garden, where Lily sat down on the bench.

            "Wow," James said as he sat down next to Lily. "I can't believe they're going to have a baby… it seems weird, Sirius being a dad and all."

            "Yeah…but they are perfect for each other, James. But them staying together isn't the problem I'm thinking of. I'm worried about her parents—her dad is very religious and believes in chastity."

            James shook his head and stood up looking down the road, then back up to the house where he could see Raven and Sirius talking through the window. "What about her mother? How will she take it?"

            "I don't know," Lily said looking up at James. "I think she'll be glad, but I don't know. Baby-business is very serious."

**_*~*~*_**

            Two days later Raven, Sirius, and Lily were sitting in the living room, Raven was a pale white color and Sirius was pacing the floor. Any minute Dan and Sharon would be coming back from their trip, and everyone was scared to death. After an hour or so they heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway, and two car doors closing. Raven went even paler, and Sirius sat down in a chair heavily, making a loud thud in the deadly silence.

            The three could hear as the two parents walked up the walkway, and up to the door, slowly opening it. "We're home!" They both called as they put their coats away in the closet, and walked into the Living room. Once Sharon saw how pale her daughter was, she ran over checking to see if her forehead was hot.

            "Love, what's the matter? Are you sick?" Sharon asked as her green eyes looked down at Raven, concern written all over her face. Dan sat down in a chair right next to Sirius, which made him squirm in his spot. Dan looked at Sirius a minute then looked over at his daughter. Raven cleared her throat and motioned Sirius to sit beside her on the couch, which he sat down gratefully.

            "Mum…Dad, I have something to tell you." Raven said, as she brushed a stray hair back from her face. "Now, don't be angry but I wanted to tell you this…I-I'm Pregnant." Two gasps emitted into the room, and Dan's face turned a deep red color. "Wait…Daddy, don't say anything until I have said what I need to say.

            Sirius and I decided to keep the baby, we're to be married after we get out of Hogwarts." Raven looked from her father to her mother; Dan looked beyond Livid, and Sharon looked teary-eyed.

            "My baby's going to have a baby!" Said Sharon as she threw her arms around Raven, then she hugged Sirius. "Oh, I can't wait until I can get the baby clothes, and I can throw a shower—"

            "You'll get rid of it!" Roared her father. "I won't have you having a baby before your married, I won't have it! If you keep it, you are no longer my daughter, and I want you to move out!"

            Raven stood up, but not before Sirius did. Sirius stood up and glared at Dan, Sirius looked almost as angry as Dan. "Now listen to me," Sirius growled. "If Raven wants to keep the baby, she can keep it. Now if you kick her out now, she can live with me. The baby doesn't need to be around a tyrant like you." 

Dan's face went a deeper color of red, and he launched himself apon Sirius, trying to choke him. Raven shrieked and jumped apon her father, Lily started trying to pry Raven off of her father, and Sharon was screaming hysterically. Dan reached back to his daughter and pushed her so hard that she flew backwards, and skidded across the wooden floor. This made Sirius even angrier that he hit Dan until his nose bled.

"Stop it, Stop it!" Shrieked Sharon as she pulled Sirius and Dan apart. Both men were breathing heavily; Sirius had a black eye blossoming on his right eye, and Dan had a split lip and bloody nose. "Now Dan, you can move out of this house right now if you are going to say such things about Raven, and try to kill her love." 

Dan glared at everyone in the room, and proceeded to grab his coat, and suitcase and leave the house. A few moments later they heard the sound of a car door slamming, and the screeching of tires up the street. Sharon ran over to where Raven was laying on the floor, panting and helped her daughter to her feet. She ushered the teenagers into the kitchen where she proceeded to make them sandwiches.

"Mum, you're tired, you need to go lay down," Raven said as she watched her mom from the other end of the table. 

"Love, I'm fine. After that incident I'm no longer tired. You just enjoy your sandwiches. Sharon glanced hastily over at Sirius who was eating a peanut-butter banana sandwich and shuddered. "If you can eat while Sirius eats that." Sirius looked up at Sharon and grinned, who smiled back and patted him on the shoulder. "My baby's going to be a mum…" Sharon then got teary-eyed again, and sniffled.

"Aww, mum." Sirius said as he got up and hugged Sharon, who hugged him back and sniffled. Raven looked at the two, and then to Lily who smiled.

"What about dad?" Raven mumbled, looking out the window. No sight of her fathers' car was seen. 

"Ah. If he doesn't cool down about the situation, then he'll have to stay out, I won't have him acting like that in my household." Sharon then sat down for a while, munching on her sandwich, and making small talk with the teens. She then went up to her room, to rest.

"Wow…I didn't know your dad would do that," Lily said looking at Sirius' bruised face. "I thought he would be at least calm about it." Raven shrugged and handed Sirius another banana.

"Well, I don't care about him. He never did anything for me, anyways." Raven said. A few minutes later an owl swooped through the window carrying three letters: their book and supply list for the year. They all looked through their packages, and Raven laughed a bit at what she saw on her letter, Lily and Sirius looked over at her paper and at the bottom in tiny letters said '_congratulations!'_  "Wow. News sure does fly fast. When are we going to go to Diagon alley?"

"How about…tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, and I bet James could go."

"Tomorrow it is!" Lily said as she got up to owl James about tomorrow—Sirius stayed long into the night talking to Raven, and no signs of Dan returning were seen.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Hi! How was this for a chapter? I hope you liked it! Well…. Go ahead, Review! You know you want to! ~Wink Wink~_**

****

****

**_A special thanks to:_**

****

**_Lorelei- they could have known to use the phone, but I really didn't think of that. LOL Maybe they had Muggle studies back then?_**

****

**_Cyclone Girlie- Thank you so much for your Review, I really appreciate all of them ~Tear~_**

****

**_Lizmaurder4eva- One of my best reviewers! Thank you for all the Reviews and ideas you have given me! Will Lily be pregnant before schools out? *Bah bah bum* Who knows!?_**

****

**_Kerry: Thank you for reviewing my stories—your stories are awesome too! Awesome!_**

****

**_Ella- Wow, thank you for the Review. _**

****

**_Sugar- Thank you for telling me to get a move on with the suspense and stuff. Hehe!_**

****

**_Sakura Moon- Thank you so much for your Reviews! :-D_**

****

To everyone else that has Reviewed on my other chapters, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**__**

****

****


	16. Diagon Alley, and Back To Hogwarts!

**__**

**_Diagon Alley._**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi everyone! Just letting you know that one of my Reviewers hit on what's going to happen to a key character. Now, which is it? ~Bah bah bum~. Anyways, this fic is going to be to the time of L/J's deaths, too. W/ the growing up of Harry even, too._**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            The next day the group of teens went to Diagon alley, getting their school supplies. Sirius and Raven were supposed to meet Sirius' parents by the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' store after they'd done their shopping. Lily and James branched off from the couple as they made their way to Sirius' parents. Sirius was walking with his arm around Raven, and Raven was smiling as she walked ahead. Sirius' parents waved, and the couple waved back.

            "Hello, Sy, darling." Sirius mother, Stephanie said as she hugged Sirius then Raven. "Now what was it that you two love birds wanted to tell me and your father?"

            "Yes, what is it?" Orlando said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, and looked down at Raven. "How are you Raven?"

            "I'm okay, how are you?" Raven asked politely as they all went to sit on a bench beside the Quidditch supply store. Orlando said his say, and then Sirius cleared his throat.

            "We are here to tell you something important," Said Sirius as he looked from his mother to his father—both of them now paying complete attention to what he was saying. "Raven and I are going to be parents. The baby should be born in January or February. We haven't seen if it was a boy or a girl, yet."

            Stephanie and Orlando sat looking at their youngest son, then to the girl he loved and both of them cracked identical smiles. Stephanie burst into tears, and hugged Raven, who hugged back, and Orlando and Sirius shook hands, then hugged for a second, and then looked around to see if anyone saw. 

            "Wow, what are you going to do about Hogwarts?" Stephanie asked Raven, looking at her stomach. "You'll start showing soon."

            "I'm not going to worry about it. I told the Madam Rosetta to make me some maternity robes." Raven pulled out a black robe that was bigger than her usual robes.

            "Ahhh," said Sirius looking towards Gringotts. "There's Lily and James, must be off. Bye mum, bye dad." The two walked over to Lily and James and Raven yawned. 

            "I'm tired, you guys, can we go home?" Raven asked as she switched the bags in her hand to her other one. Sirius grabbed the bags quickly and kissed Raven on her cheek. 

**_*~*~*_**

            On the day that Lily was going back to Hogwarts, she felt a bit queasy. She didn't know if it was the anniversary of her killing her father, or if she'd eaten something bad. She quickly put her trolley by the train, and sat in a compartment, Raven following after her. The two sat in silence for a while, and then Raven asked her a question.

            "Lils," Raven said, waving her hand in front of Lily's face to wake her up from her daydream. "Wake up! Hey? I was just wanting to ask you something."

            Lily blinked then looked at her friend. It seemed that Raven had grown even more radiant by the day. "Yes, Raven?"

            "I was wanting to know if you would be my coach?" Lily looked confused for a moment, then Raven explained everything to her, and she agreed.  The two girls talked for a while, then the Marauders came into the compartment and sat down—Wormtail closely followed them. The two girls greeted everyone, even talking to Peter with forced smiles.

            "So, how are you ladies?" Asked Sirius sitting between Lily and Raven. James sat beside Lily, and Remus and Peter sat on the other side of the room.

            "Yeah, how are the miss-marauders?" Asked Remus as he smiled devishly. "Ahhh. Look at the time I must be off. Going to see my girlfriend." And he disappeared off into the hallway. Peter after awhile got up and left the compartment leaving the couples to talk.

**_*~*~*_**

            As the four sat down at the Gryffindor table, they waited patiently for the First years to be sorted, clapping politely for all of them. Raven had put in a request to Dumbledore to be changed houses, and she was now officially a Gryffindor for one reason. The situation with Sirius. As all the First years were sorted, food appeared on their plates, a few bananas's on Sirius'. He grinned and took a bite out of one of them. 

            "Here's to the future Mrs. Sirius Black!" Said Lily as she held her goblet in the air.

            "Yeah!" Coursed the entire Gryffindor table as they drained their goblets. Raven and Sirius just shook their heads grinning. 

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Yay! Another Chappie done! Quite small though. Anyways, thank you sooooooooo much for the Reviews! I ~heart~ you all. _**

****

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**__**

**_Kerry: Hey! Yes, I know, Raven's dad is a butt. But isn't almost any father about Pregnancy? Lol!_**

****

**_Cyclone Girly: Bwahaha! Will her dad come back? ~Silence~ we shall not know… hehe. Joke. You'll find out soon!_**

****

**_Lizzy Evans- Yes, Evanescence kicks booty!_**

****

**_LizMarauder4Eva: Yes you are one of my best Reviewers! Heehee! I will be sure to read and Review your story! ~Grin~_**

****

**_Lorelei-_** **_I will try and Upload another chapter tomorrow, no telling because there is a baseball game tomorrow! Lol_**

****

**_Bic Papermate: Yes, Raven's dad is a butt._**

****

**_Sugar: Yeah, I started the little note-sies cuz I luffs them! Lol_**

****

**_Star: I'll be sure to read your story, too!_**

****

**_AlluringAngelC: Thank you! I've been trying to find angles for my story that no one has thought of yet, it's hard to do, but it's fun to think of such things! Lol_**

****

**_SweetShaz05- Your wish is my command, here is chapter Seventeen! LOL!_**

**_I apologize for the shortness of this ficlet. I promise to make the others bigger!_**


	17. Hogsmede, Coaching and being Sick

**__**

Hogsmede, Coaching and being Sick 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: You know it. I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hey! I'm back again, aren't you just glad? Lol!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            When Lily woke up in the morning she had a bad headache. As she got up she suddenly felt quite dizzy, she sat down quickly and sucked in a deep breath. '_Wow, am I sick.'_ Lily thought to herself as she lay back down in bed. After awhile Raven woke up and looked over at Lily.

            "Ooh, Lils. You look bad!" Raven said as she walked over and put her hand on Lily's forehead, she drew back her hand and tutted. "Your sick, you need to go to the nurse."

            Lily groaned and hid her head underneath her covers. She heard Raven leave the room, and Lily closed her eyes until she heard the door open and close again, but two people had entered the room, by the giggles that entered the room she had guessed that James had entered the room. "Go away, I dun feel good…" Lily mumbled from other the covers.

            "Come on, Lily. Lets go to the nurse," James said as he yanked the covers off Lily's head. Lily glared as she pulled her tousled hair out of her face. She stood up and fell into James' arms. James just shook his head, and picked Lily up and began carrying her to the nurse. "If I get as sick as you are it's your butt I'll be kicking." 

**_*~*~*_**

            "You've got the flu, Lily." Madam Pomfery said as she handed Lily a potion to take. "This should lower your temperature and make you a tad bit drowsy." Lily glared at the goblet Madam Pomfery handed her, then took it and drank it down. "That's a dear." Madam Pomfery said as she walked to her office.

**_*~*~*_**

            James sat in the Common Room with the other Marauders and Raven. They sat talking about things, and James was worried about how sick Lily was. James didn't even notice that Tiffany, a girl from Lily's dorm came up and started to talk to him. Finally an irritated voice woke him out of his thoughts.

            "James! James? Didn't you hear a word I said," Tiffany said as she flipped her hair in an irritated way, the others just looked at Tiffany than to James. "I said…did you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" James just arched an eyebrow at her.

            "I have a girlfriend, and I'm going with her." Said James. 

            "Oh," Tiffany said slyly. "Well what I heard is that she's sick, what she doesn't know, doesn't hurt her, now does it?" 

            Raven's eyes flashed and she stood up quickly, holding her stomach lightly. "Tiffany you better get out of her now, or you'll regret getting your big head so near me." Tiffany sneered at Raven.

            "What are you going to do, sick your boyfriend on me?" She taunted.

            "I could shrink your head, if you'd like, you Bimbo." Raven threatened taking out her wand, and pointing it at Tiffany. Tiffany just glared again, and stalked off out of the Portrait Hole. Raven rolled her eyes and sat back down beside Sirius. 

**_*~*~*_**

            When Lily got out of the Hospital Wing a week later, she walked up to Gryffindor tower seeing Tiffany trying to half rape James, she arched an eyebrow and walked up to where James was sitting.

            "What's this, Tiffany? You trying to rape my boyfriend?" Lily asked as she threw Tiffany off of him, and she looked down at her.

            "I wasn't raping him, he wanted as much as I did!" Said Tiffany huffily. Lily let out a short laugh.

            "Is that why he's body binded? Oooh, I'm sure he wanted it, so bad," Lily said the counter curse and he stood up and stretched. "Ready to go to Hogsmede?" James held out his arm, which she took gratefully, and they walked out the door.

            When the two got into Hogsmede they went directly into the Three Broomsticks to get a butter-beer. As they walked in, they looked around to see any familiar faces and saw Sirius and Raven sitting in a booth, the two quickly walked over and sat in the booth, too. A waitress walked over, and took their order, they told her they wanted two butter-beers then they talked for awhile.

            "So…How are the couple of the year?" Asked Sirius as he sipped his butter-beer. Lily snorted and James laughed. 

            "So…How are the future parents of the year?" Lily asked, looking at Raven, she shrugged and patted her belly.

            "Lily we should have started coaching already, we really need to start on it. My baby is due in four months. I'm really starting to show, a bit." Raven grinned and looked at her stomach really quick. "Soon people will start catching on to why Raven is looking like a cow!"

            "Your not a cow," Sirius said looking at his fiancé. "Your glowing and pretty-ful!"

            "Thanks, Sy." Said Raven sarcastically. "So…when should we start our classes? Before you know it we'll be out of school, and I'll have a baby!"

            "Hey, lets start them when we get back," Lily sat for a moment in thought. She had started to wonder why Sirius wasn't Raven's coach. She looked up, her eyebrow arched. "Why isn't Sirius the coach?"

            "Ahhh," Said Raven as she sipped her drink. "I was wondering when you'd ask. Well, he said he'd probably faint while we were having the baby, so he wants to just wait in the halls of the school."

            "You're having the baby here?" James whispered, because the people in the next booth gave Lily a weird look. 

            "Yeah, we wanted it to be born where it would go to school at." Sirius said, as he yawned and looked outside. It was growing dark outside. "Well, I think we should go, I'm tired." Everyone at the booth got up, and walked out the door.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Hello all! Another considerably small chapter done! Well, Hope you liked it. Raven's due date is coming up soon! I'm trying to speed up the days until birth, so I'll probably get to her having the baby by Friday! Whoo-hoo!_**

****

**_Special thanks to:_**

**__**

**_Sugar: Yes, Lily is a Gryffindor!_**

****

**_Opal.Star- I hope you get to feeling better soon!_**

****

**_Star: No, Lily is not pregnant. She had the flu._**

****

**_SakuraMoon- Yes, well. I thought that Sirius would calm and mature more when he realized he was to be a father—hey, bananas aren't that bad, are they? O.o_**

**__**

**__**

**_I hope you like the new chapter! I **heart** all of my Reviewers! **Sob**_**


	18. All Out Of Love

**__**

All Out Of Love 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: You know it._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! I'm terribly sorry for the last few chapters that have been so small, I'll TRY to get them bigger, but I don't have very much time on the computer. So bah. Lol!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            "I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right, believing for so long…" Lily sang as she walked to her last class of the day, she didn't notice that people were looking at her strangely. When she got into her class, she sat her books down, still singing the same song lightly. She watched as people starting coming into the classrooms, their heads bent, as if ready for this day to stop and the weekend to begin. Raven came into the room, tiredly sitting down beside Lily. 

            "Ugh. I'm so ready for the weekend," Raven said as she looked at Lily who was completely  spaced out singing one of her favorite songs. "Hello! Hello? Earth to Lily!" Lily spun around looking at Raven, then she woke up out of her dream state. 

            "Oh, sorry. Singing, you know." Raven shrugged and they got out their things they needed. They waited for the teacher to come in, but instead they got a Prefect come in—James Potter.

            "People of this class," James began, picking a piece of lint off his robes in a significant way. "I am here to tell you that Professor Carmichael will not be here this hour, you may talk as long as it doesn't turn into a riot in here." Then he spun on heel and left the room closing the large wooden door behind him. 

            Lily just stared at the closed door for a moment, and then began singing the song to herself softly. Raven grinned, and waited for her part. 

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know…

****

            Raven stood up on her chair and sang along to the chorus. 

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong…

            Lily grinned and stood up on the desk, Raven joining her. 

**_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone!_**

                Lily and Raven sang the last bit together, both trying not to laugh.

**_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong…_**

**_Oh, what are you thinking of?   
What are you thinking of?   
Oh, what are you thinking of?   
What are you thinking of?_**

            When Lily and Raven had finished singing everyone in the room was looking at them like they were psycho. Lily and Raven lowered themselves back into their chairs grinning. Lily stood up again and said in a posh voice: "We'll be taking autographs at the door." Then sat back down, batting her eyelashes. The class looked at them for a little while longer, then resumed their original topic of discussion.

"So, when do we need to start our classes?" Lily asked, taking a sip out of her water bottle that she carried in her bag.

            "Well, I was thinking after this class, what do you think? I seriously need to be started on it…" Raven watched the clock as she spoke. "Sirius and James have Quidditch practice after classes…"

**_*~*~*_**

            The two girls walked up to the Gryffindor tower, and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. They found that it was fortunately empty everyone must be eating. They set their bags down and sat down on a bed, facing each other.

            "Okay, this is what we do," Lily said, as she took out a booklet. She had been researching on the classes that they'd have to take so they didn't have to leave school grounds. "Two quick breaths, then one slow even breath." Then Raven and Lily began the baby practices. Lily was sure that Raven would be a wonderful mother, as hers was when she was alive. At the thought of her mother, her heart ached. 

            **_(One hour later.)_**

**__**

            "Lets go to dinner," Lily said as she stood up. "You need to eat, and so do I."

            "I agree, lets go!" Raven said as they left the Gryffindor tower.

**_*~*~*_**

            For the next couple of weeks Raven started getting bigger in the belly, it was quite obvious that she was having a baby, but people thought she was just gaining weight. But if you watched Raven closely you could tell by her actions. She'd hold her belly, and smile. She'd get a far-away look in her eyes. Sirius seemed different too; he stayed closer to her as if a pompous guard dog. Getting her things, and babying her. 

            Lily and James watched as Sirius and Raven began getting closer and closer, their love growing for each other, and they're baby. Finally it was time to see what the baby was. The four walked up to the Hospital wing, and waited for Madam Pomfery to do the test. 

            "Time for the test, Raven?" Asked Madam Pomfery as she took out her wand, and made Raven lay on the table. When Raven lied down, you could see her stomach had grown quite a lot over the summer and the school year. "So…How far are you along?"

            "Just a little over seven months," Said Raven as she looked up at Madam Pomfery. "I can't believe I waited so long to see what it was, I'm tired of calling it an it!"

            Madam Pomfery smiled and nodded, she took the test and looked about for a minute, finally she put her wand in her pocket and said with a smile. "It's a boy." Sirius grinned as he heard this, his eyes getting shinier.

            "A boy, a little boy," he whispered smiling.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2:_****_ I'm so terribly SORRY! I can't make a larger chapter, I have to go to work, so you know how that is? I'll try to get a larger chapter on the weekend, if I'm home!  
  
_**

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**_SakuraMoon: Yes, they are going to have the baby during school. Lol Isn't that cool?_**

****

**_Star- Don't think that your stupid, it was a mistake that would have easily been made, I was going to make her pregnant, but I changed my mind! Lol!_**

****

**_Opal.Star- I'm glad your feeling better! Thank you for your Review!_**

****

**_LeopardDance- I will Review as soon as I can! I promise!_**

****

**_Kerry: Yep, Raven rocks!_**

****

**_Sugar- Lily is one of my favorite characters, I feel that she is very trusting, I don't think of her as the jealous girlfriend._**

****

**_BicPapermate- I know! I'm sorry, this one is so small, too. I'll try to get them bigger, but I hardly have time to breath. Lol!_**


	19. Lily and James

Lily and James 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! I'm back…Yet again!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            Lily sat with her back to a tree, reading from a small book she held in her hands, she occasionally looked up across the Hogwarts grounds, that were quickly getting colder and colder. Lily exhaled a breath, and a jet of white came out, she looked at the lake and saw that it was starting to freeze over. It was December. She pulled her scarf closer to her face, and concentrated on the book, trying to numb out the cold. She was almost completely into the book when she heard the crackle of a twig being stepped on. She looked up and saw James Potter standing in front of her.

            "Hey James," Said Lily as she put her book into her pocket, and patted the ground beside her. James sat down slowly and leaned against the tree, looking towards the lake. "It's pretty out at this time, isn't it?"

            "Yeah, it's been awhile since I've really looked at things like that. So…how have you been, since we haven't talked for awhile?" James said, cleaning his glasses on his robes. 

            Lily shrugged and sat looking as the sun started sinking, and then shivered a bit. James noticed and took off his cloak, and wrapped it around her shoulders, she looked at it and noticed that it was the one he wore when he met her on the Quidditch field. "Thanks, James." She whispered, and he nodded silently. She leaned up against him, and together they watched as the sunset. The two got up silently, James wrapping his arm around Lily's waist, and walked back up to the Castle. 

            When they got up to the Gryffindor Common Room there were only two people in the room, Sirius and Raven. And at the moment they were standing up glaring at each other. Raven, standing with her feet apart, hands on her hips was glaring at Sirius like he committed a horrible sin. By this time you could defiantly tell that she was Pregnant—and very far along at that. Sirius at the time was standing with his arms crossed across his chest, his face carrying a sneer, and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes.

            "What has happened, now?" James asked, looking from one glaring parent to the other. 

            "He…won't…let…me…carry…anything!" Raven said in a huff, stomping her foot on the scarlet carpeting. Her face soon joining the color of the carpet. "He treats me like a child, so what? I'm pregnant! I can still do things on my own!"

            "You need your rest," Sirius growled, running his hand through his black hair. Lily rolled her eyes and made Sirius and Raven sits down on the couch. Raven looked at the ceiling acting as if Sirius wasn't in the room, and Sirius was looking at the floor, and he sighed.

            "You two are being stupid!" James growled as he made the two look at each other with a charm. "Now, you talk this out, NOW!" James sat down in the chair across from the couch, Lily sitting on his lap. Sirius' eyes soften as his eyes darted down to Raven's stomach then back to her face. 

            "I'm just worried," Sirius said, taking one of Raven's hands, but she jerked it away, and kept looking at the ceiling. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, or the baby…you know I love you more than anything." Raven finally looked back down at Sirius again, and smiled.

            "You don't have to worry, two or three books won't hurt me, Sy." Raven said. "I really need to do some things on my own, because if I don't, then what am I? I'm nothing." 

            "I'm sorry," Sirius said. "If I get too bossy, or worried smack me or something." Sirius smiled a bit, and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. 

            "Well, it's not too long until we see this little boy that has been kicking me for seven months!" Raven said, as she stood up, she held her back and grimaced. "I won't miss the back-pains I'll tell you." 

            "You never told us what the baby's name was," James said as he stood next to Lily. "You just kept it in the dark."

            "Oh," Said Raven as she blushed. "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, his name is going to be Stephen." 

            "I like that name," Said Lily as she looked at James wistfully. "I want the name Harry for my son. I like it, what do you think, James?"

            "I like it." Said James grinning. Raven said goodnight, and went up the stairs to go to bed, Lily and James sat on the couch in the Common Room, staying silent, but they shared something. The love of silence. After awhile James cleared his throat, and stood up in front of Lily.

            "Lily Evans," James said digging in his pocket bringing out a small black box. He smiled nervously and bent on one knee. "Will you marry me? I promise to make you happy, and to protect you…I know times are bad, and that Voldemort is on the prowl, but I will love you forever, until any end."

            Lily's eyes welled with tears, and she nodded. James slipped the ring onto her finger, which she looked at. White gold band, with a diamond in the middle. She sobbed and hugged James. James laughed as he hugged her and finally he pulled back. "Look on the inside, Lily." Lily took off the ring for a second, and looked on the inside, and there was something engraved inside. Lily tilted the ring and read: _'Lily and James'_. Lily smiled again, her green eyes welling with tears as she hugged James again. They sat in the common room and talked for a while, and then Lily yawned, and went upstairs to bed.

            When she opened the door to the Common Room, she saw that Tiffany was asleep in her bed, snoring loudly—she looked over to Raven's bed and saw that she was awake and reading a book. Lily walked over, her left hand hidden behind her back, and she sat down on her bed, and whispered: "Hi!" Raven looked up, and put her book on her bedside table.

            "Hey, Lily." Raven whispered back, and she looked at her friend with her eyebrows raised. "What happened? Your giddy," she whispered again.

            "Oh…Noooothhiing," Lily said, her lips twitching. She wanted to smile so badly, but she didn't. "Guess!"

            "Your pregnant," Raven guessed—Lily shook her head no. "Um… The Other head girl died, so you could be head girl?" Lily smirked and shook her head no again. "Uugh…You have been abducted by aliens?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Uuh…you're getting married to Jamesies?" Lily smiled, and nodded. Raven sat up and said loudly: "Really!?" Then looked in Tiffany's direction and put her hand over her mouth. 

            Lily held out her hand, and Raven took it. Her mouth almost fell to the floor. "God, it's so pretty!" She whispered. "Sirius better get me one this pretty, or he's dead puppy chow." 

**_*~*~*_**

            Across the hall, James Potter was talking to the other Marauders. Remus shook his head, and smiled at how love-struck James was, and he sat down on his bed. The only one that didn't really agree to the marriage just shook his head, and smiled greasily, and said: "I'm so glad for you, James." 

            "Yeah, and she won't have to worry about a thing," James said. "I want to move to Godricks Hollow. That's where I grew up, with my job as an Auror she won't have to worry at all." James repeated. 

            "You should pick another job, Prongs," Remus warned scratching his arm, then looking at James with big eyes. "Voldemort is growing stronger and gathering more and more followers, you don't want to be an Auror, and he'll go after them first."

"I'm not worried." James said, as he got ready for bed. "I don't think he'd waste his time with me, I'm just a boy still in Hogwarts!"

**_*~*~*_**

In the morning, Lily got up, yawned and stretched. She wondered if the night before had been a dream, until she looked down and saw the ring on her finger. She smiled and got ready for her classes. When she went to the bathroom to brush her hair, she put her Dragon Pendant. After she had gotten done with that, she went back into the room to wake Raven up.

"Uh…My back hurts so bad," Raven mumbled as she got up out of bed. Tiffany walked up, her pink skirt still visibly showing under her robes. 

"Well it wouldn't be hurting if you wouldn't sleep around," Tiffany sneered. Raven just arched an eyebrow and walked over to Tiffany.

"Oh, we all know how many times you've been pregnant, and went to the Hospital Wing to make things all better," Raven said as she walked around Tiffany as if prowling. "Oh, aren't you supposed to be wearing your _Hogwarts_ uniform, not your sluttish Barbie look."

            Tiffany pulled out her wand, but Lily had already pulled hers out. When the smoke cleared from the room, Tiffany was on the floor, in a full body-bind and her hair matched her skirt.

            "What did you say to make her hair pink?" Lily asked tilting her head sideways looking at Tiffany.

            "That's my secret, Lils. Only mine. I may tell you someday, hey, I have an idea…" Raven said reached down for Tiffany. After a few minutes they left for breakfast, leaving a now furious Tiffany on the floor.

**__**

**__**

**_*~*~*_**

            When the girls finally got down to the dormitories, they found their fiancés already down. They walked across the room, and sat down beside them. Sirius was eating a banana, and James was making stick people out of the sausage he had on his plate. Lily rolled her eyes and James and Sirius looked up.

            "Hey, how are the ladies?" Sirius asked, taking a bite out of his banana, and offering a bite to Raven who took the whole thing. Sirius looked crestfallen that his banana was taken away.

            "Oh the normal, cursing Tiffany, and coloring her hair," Raven began but a horrible screeching came into the Great Hall, and everyone spun around with the exception of Raven and Lily to see a furious Tiffany stomping in, pink hair, and clown make-up on. 

            "How do you get this off!?" She shrieked pointing towards her face.

            "Oh, your face? Oh, darling I'm so sorry, you're stuck with that." Lily said with a smirk.

            "Ugh!" Said Tiffany as she turned on heel and left. The group just continued to eat their breakfast, until the mail came in. A small tawny owl came flying down towards Raven and dropped a letter; Raven dropped her spoon into her milk splattering Sirius and Lily. 

            "It's from Dad," Raven said as she picked up the letter with shaking hands, she ripped open the letter and read aloud: 

_Dear Raven,_

_            How is life with that little demon inside of you? Yes, I still resent you having this baby, and I demand that you give the little runt up when it's born. If not that chuck the little bastard into the nearest river._—At this Sirius banged his fist apon the table, sending bits of food flying about. _I was only writing to tell you that your mother and I are getting a divorce. _

_            Do you feel so special that you getting Pregnant makes us break up our marriage? I hope you are very happy about what you have caused._

_Sincerely,_

_Your-once-was-Father._

            Raven glared at the letter, and took out her wand and burnt the letter. Sirius was very red in the face, and Lily had her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

            "What a bastard," Remus growled from across the table.

            The Marauders, Lily and Raven talked about the letter until the first bell of the day rang.

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

**_AN2: Hey everyone! I hope this Chappie is somewhat bigger than the others, I would make one longer, but my hands are cold, and my heater is broke! Lol! Well, I hope you liked it._**

****

Thank you to anyone who has Reviewed for my last chapter, I can't get online right now to see who all Reviewed, so if you did THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHHHHH!!!!

****

**_Peace Out,_**

****

**_SotMoon*_**


	20. Of Christmas Days

            Of Christmas Days 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hello everyone, I promise I will try to make this chapter bigger, but I cannot tell how big it's going to be, or what may stop me from typing this Chappie. Lol. Here goes nothing!!!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            The Days of December rolled by quickly, the temperature dropping dramatically as it plummeted to fifteen degrees, and everyone was getting giddy. It was two days until Christmas, and the Christmas ball. The ball came as a shock to everyone, for it was not expected, Lily thought it was because Voldemort had begun attacks all around, and Dumbledore wanted to smooth over the mass panic that had grown over the school. 

            Lily had begun to panic on the 20th because she had yet to find James' Christmas present. She felt quite nervous, and horrible because James had already been telling her how she'd love her gift, and time flew and she still hadn't found him a present. 

            Today was a Hogsmede day, and Lily really needed to get James' gift. She grabbed her cloak, and stepped out into Common Room, looking around she saw that it was deserted. She swung on her cloak, and quickly walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Walking down the halls, she looked around for any sign of James, or any of the other Marauders. As she opened the big oak doors she saw no sign of them, she stepped out into the cold air, and breathed in. Snowflakes tickled her nose as she began her walk to Hogsmede Village. 

            As she reached the borders of Hogsmede Village she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, and shivered. She went through each store, trying to find something perfect. She went into an old store, hardly noticed when walking down the beautiful village. She let her eyes adjust to the dim candle-lit store, and began looking around. The store was old, and many of the books and things in the store were covered in dust. Lily went down the back row of the store, and went to the very end of the store; there she found a small black book. She picked the book up, and blew the dust off of it. She squinted her eyes in the dim light, trying to read what the book's name was, finally she figured out it said: "Book of Pranks, and Enchantments."  

            Lily looked at the back of the book, and then finally brought it up by the window, so she could read some of the contents of the book, when she looked at the window, which was dusty, and grimy. She brought up her cloak sleeve, and wiped a circle on the window, a few rays of the sun filtered through into the room, casting an incandescent glow about. She opened the book to the first page and read:

Ah, I see you have found my book, very good for you. If I were guessing correctly I would say that you are from Hogwarts. I was a founder there many many years ago. If you do not know my name, or the name faded from the front of the book, I am Godrick Gryffindor. Founder of Gryffindor house. If you did not know before, or you haven't learned so, I was quite the trickster in my day. 

_Here are some of my key spells, and pranks. In this book you will learn the key details of the school, passageways, the trick stairs, and the way into the kitchens if you haven't found them out already.  Have fun with this book, and may you have many good pranks…Yet, do not let this book get into the wrong hands, for it holds great power, and secrets to many things in the Wizarding World. Happy Prankings! _

Lily looked at the book, a little shocked, and slowly a grin spread across her face. She knew this book was perfect for James, and that he would love it. As she walked up to pay for the book, she began cleaning the dust off of the book with her cloak again, when she scrubbed enough she saw that the book had silver lining. 

When she got up to the Register, she saw a bent old hag sitting in a chair behind a desk. Lily cleared her throat, and the hag looked up, her purple eyes surveying Lily as Lily handed her the book. The hag's old hands grabbed the book, and Lily noticed long sharp nails. The hag began to speak in a low raspy voice. 

"Ahhh… You found the Book Of Mischief, you have. I'd be careful with this one, it holds great power within its pages… be very careful." The hag smiled at Lily, showing stained yellow teeth. Lily felt a chill up her spine, and she smiled nervously. Lily handed her the money for the book, and stepped outside. 

As the cold air hit Lily's face, she sighed in relief to be out of the shop. She shivered as she realized she was outside, and it was quite cold. She jogged to the Three Broomsticks to have a butter-beer before her cold trip back to Hogwarts. As Lily stepped into the Three Broomsticks she looked around and only saw a few people sitting in the chairs. It was still morning, and Lily thought that people were still asleep or eating breakfast. 

Lily made her way to the bar, and sat down, a pretty lady walked up and asked what she needed, "A butter-beer, please." Lily said politely as she handed the woman her money for the butter-beer. The woman handed Lily her butter-beer and she thanked her and began to sip on it, as she looked around the room. 

A few Goblins sat about in a dark corner, talking in hushed whispers, and Lily glanced over a few chairs, and saw that a few Slytherins were sitting in a booth, one of them looked back at her, and sneered. Lily looked away, towards the door and saw James Potter enter the pub. Lily's eyes widened, and she hid the book in her pocket. She smiled guiltily as James came over and sat by her.

"Hello, Lils." James said, as he ordered himself a drink. Lily smiled, nodded and sipped her butter-beer. "Hey," Said James looking down at her cloak. "Did you get a new book?" Lily was in the middle of taking a sip when James said this, her eyes grew wide, and she choked on her butter-beer. She quickly sat her glass down, coughing. She nodded through her coughs. James' eyes grew wide with worry, as he patted her on the back. Finally Lily could breath normally again.

"Yeah, a new book. Just picked it up today…" Lily stood up, and put her cloak back on. "I've really gotta go, James. I need to wrap presents, and such." James stood up, and kissed Lily on the lips and whispered good-bye, Lily put her hood on, and walked out the door.

"God, that was close," Lily mumbled as she began her way back to the school. 

**_*~*~*_**

Lily flopped down on her bed, when she got into the Dormitories, and took out the small book. She slowly began to clean on the book, and the more she cleaned, the more she saw. When she had the front of the book cleaned, she saw that the front of it had the Hogwarts Crest in the middle. She tilted her head sideways, and saw a small inscription: '_Sterces Era Neddin Nihtw eraweb.' _ Lily wrote the words down on a sheet of paper, and reversed the words, and she read aloud: "Secrets are Hidden Within, Beware."

Lily arched an eyebrow, and flipped open the book. The page landed on information of the Four Houses of Hogwarts, Lily's eyes widened when she started reading down the page. Suddenly a slight breeze went through the room, making the pages in the book flip, until it landed on a page on how to Enchant Maps, Compasses, and other things.

"James would like the map Enchantment," Lily mumbled reading how to enchant maps. "He'd like this so he could sneak around Hogwarts when needed…this is the best present I could ever give him, even though it will help his trouble-making…"

Lily closed the book silently, and flipped the book over to it's back, which was still a musty brown color from dirt. "Ugh." Said Lily as she began scrubbing gently at the book with a washcloth. After awhile, the dirt came off, and it showed a plain black back to it. Lily arched her eyebrow, and looked at the book more closely. Thin silver calligraphy began to appear on the back of the book, Lily squinted up her eyes, and the letters began to form into the name "Mr. James Potter."

Lily traced her fingers over the letters, and studied the book awhile longer before wrapping it in Green Wrapping paper. After she had wrapped everyone's presents—Raven's was some small robes for the baby, and Sirius' book was '_How to get rid of your Food Fetishes.'_ Lily thought Sirius' present was the most humorous. She decided to go down to eat dinner.

When Lily got down to the Great Hall, and sat down at the table, she saw that hardly anyone was still there, with the exception of Raven, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, still eating. Lily sat down beside her, and waited for Raven to notice her. After awhile, Lily cleared her throat, and Raven jumped. She swallowed the chicken she had been chewing and said: "Hi, Lils. Didn't see you there."

"You sure have gotten an appetite." Lily remarked, as she put some food on her plate. Raven snorted while she drank from her Goblet.

"Well, I'm eating for two, you know." Raven reminded her, and Lily nodded. "so… what did you get for James?" Raven asked in the silence. Lily sat down her fork, and shrugged. "What?? Have you gotten him something?"

"Yes, I have." Lily said, grinning, as she took a bite of her chicken leg. Raven just rolled her eyes, and continued to eat. "I can't wait until Christmas." 

**_*~*~*_**

On Christmas morning, Lily woke up, also waking up Raven who yelled: "It's too early!" but didn't wake up the snoring Tiffany, with her yells. The two girls walked down the stairs, to see all the Marauders waiting for the girls, on the couch. Sirius had a big orange bow on top of his head.

"Well, don't you look Pretty," Raven remarked to Sirius, as she sat down. 

"Yep, it's my new fashion sense." Sirius remarked, as he kissed his fiancé on the cheek. "So…we ready to open our presents?"

Everyone nodded, and began ripping open their packages. Lily got a new journal from Raven—Lily had seriously needed a new journal, since hers was very old, and she had run out of pages. Sirius had given her some chocolate from Honeydukes, and she was very grateful, since it was her favorite flavor. Remus had gotten her a book, and she in return had gotten him one. 

When Raven saw Lily's present to her, she squealed and showed Sirius saying: "Oh! Won't this look cute on Stephen?" Raven hugged Lily, and Lily smiled. Finally it was time for Lily and James to exchange presents. Lily handed James his present, and James handed Lily a small black box, when she opened the box, she gasped.

It was a golden necklace, with a long crystal hanging from it, the crystal was held onto the necklace by a small golden wave going around the crystal. Lily's eyes watered and she whispered: "It's so beautiful, James!" Lily hugged James in a bone-crushing hug.

When it was time for James to open his present, he ripped it open, and looked at the cover for a moment, and then he opened the first page, and read it for a while. Finally he saw where Lily had put a bookmark in the place of enchanting the maps, and he nudged Sirius in the arm. "Hey Sy, look at this. Isn't this an awesome book?" Sirius, and James began flipping through the pages, commenting on the spells in them, and occasionally saying: "Oh, cool! Why haven't we thought of this prank?" 

It was awhile before anyone noticed the large present in the corner of the room, Lily finally noticed it, and said while pointing: "I wonder what that is," Raven looked up from the present she had gotten from her mom, and shrugged. Lily got up, and walked over to and read from a tag: "To Miss, and Mr. Black." Raven, and Sirius both got up, and walked over to the present. They both tore on the present, until the package came off and Raven gasped—it was a beautiful bassinette. Raven walked around the bassinette, looking at every feature, the beautiful craftsmanship, and then asked: "Who is it from?" Sirius found a letter inside of the bassinette and read to everyone:

Congratulations on the baby, may this come in handy for this little one, and hopefully for many more to come.

"There's no name," Sirius mumbled reading over the loopy writing again. He shrugged and hugged Raven. "Whoever it was that sent it must love us."

"Lets go to breakfast." Remus said as his stomach growled. "I'm so very hungry!"

**_*~*~*_**

After a few hours, the two girls went up to their dormitories to get ready for the Christmas ball, Lily slipped into her light green dress robes, as Raven put on her maternity dress robes. Raven looked pretty, thought Lily as she looked at her friend, who was wearing a deep blue color, that made her eyes stand out more. The girls put on their make-up, and an hour later they were ready to go to the ball. 

"You guys are finally done, man. How much did I age?" Joked James as he took Lily's arm and began his decent to the Great Hall. "I must be fifty by now."

"Didn't you want me to look pretty?" Said Lily sulking as they went into the Great Hall.

"Your already pretty, Lily Flower." James said, as they looked at the new Great Hall.

The Great Hall was now a winter palace, snow falling down from the ceilings, stopping before it hit any of the students; glitter fell also, sprinkling the floor, and everyone on it. Ice-sickles hung from the ceilings, and the tables, Lily felt like a Princess as James swept her off into a dance, she felt at peace in her heart as she danced. By the look on Raven's face, as she danced with Sirius, she felt so, too. 

After awhile, one of Lily's favorite songs came on, and the lights grew a dim blue color. James swept Lily off into a dance again, the music slowly playing in the background, and the singers voice sounded like distant bells to Lily, as she sang along. 

She sat me down and took me by the hand  
She said I'll try to make this painless if I can  
She was sorry and then she began to cry  
Couldn't look me in the eye  
I said baby let me just save you the time...

I can see where this is going  
Tears will fall and hearts will break  
Loves a game we almost played  
So dry your eyes and be on your way  
As for me I'll be ok  
  
Well I thought we were that perfect match  
It's so hard to say that now without a laugh  
There was never ever such a thing  
Not as far as I can see  
Now that all of love such misery…

You can see where this going  
Tears will fall and hearts will break  
Loves a game we almost played  
So dry your eyes and be on your way  
As for me I'll be ok  
  
We gonna be ok  
  
I can see where this is going  
Tears will fall and hearts will break  
Loves a chance we almost take  
So dry your eyes and be on your way  
As for me I'll be ok  
As for me I'll be ok  
As for me I'll be ok  
  
I'll be Ok  
  
I'll be Ok

            When the song ended, Lily had tears streaming down her face, James wiped them away with a brush of his thumb, and he looked at Lily questioningly. Lily choked a bit and said: "That song makes me cry!" James smiled, and they sat down at a table, watching everyone else have fun for a while. 

            One last slow song came on, before the ball ends, and Lily got up, and she danced with James one last time, remembering every moment of the dance, the way everything looked, the way James looked at her, his brown eyes full of love, and she knew she'd remember this day for the rest of her life, and she knew that she would tell her children about it when they were big enough to understand.

            After the dance, everyone dragged themselves upstairs, whining that the ball was over, but tired enough to fall asleep standing up. When Lily and Raven got up to their dormitory, they changed their clothes, and fell into bed, completely exhausted. They thanked god that the teachers cancelled classes because of the snow, and they were glad they'd be able to sleep in.

            "Good night, Lils." Raven said after she yawned. She lay down on her side, and closed her eyes. Lily lay down in her bed, and whispered:

            "Good night, Raven." And turned off the light. 

That night in Lily's dreams, she dreamt that she was dancing with James, and all of a sudden the old hag appeared, cackling, showing her yellow teeth, Lily dreamt that she ran, and ran but the hag flew after her. She looked about, and saw that everyone in the Hall was laughing at her, and that James was nowhere to be seen. She ran more and more, and finally she saw James, and she hugged him tight. The Hag jumped on James and began choking him. 

            Lily woke up in a sweat, panting loudly. She went and got a glass of water, and began to wonder about her dream. What did it mean? Was it a sign?

***~*~***

****

**AN2: Hey everyone! I hope that someone actually likes this Chappie; I don't know if it's any bigger than the others, but I hope it is. I'm just hoping and hoping. Hee-Hee.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Star- Yes, Raven's dad is an ass, but I think yes, it does give the story more character. Thank you for the Reviews.**

**Lupus Argenteus Noctus- Yeah, I try to Update daily if I can, and I still have quite a few chapters to go. **

**ChristinaX- Thank you so much for your Review! I will be sure to e-mail you the italics.**

**Sugar- Don't you just want to smack Raven's dad cross-eyed? Ooh, something will happen to her dad, don't you worry…~Cackle~**

**FlameMe- Raven's dad may go bye-bye. Don't worry!**

**Bic Papermate- Yay! I actually got that Chappie longer. Whoo-hoo!**


	21. Why weren't you in Class?

**__**

**_Why weren't you in Class?_**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: I am so terribly sorry I haven't added a Chappie in a few days, but it's baseball season, and I'm a freak for baseball…so…yeah! Here's the next Chappie of the Story. Hee-Hee._**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            The few days after Christmas Lily sat in bed., her eyes blood-shot and brown bags under her eyes. She could hardly sleep after all the dreams she had. Lily shook the covers off of her legs, and walked over to her mirror. She sighed as she looked at herself; she went to the bathroom and then proceeded to get ready to go to breakfast. 

            As Raven and Lily went down to eat breakfast, Lily told Raven about her dream, and about the book and what all had happened. This took along time, but they still had along way to go with Raven pregnant. Raven was in full pregnancy and was due in about five weeks. Her belly was now quite large, and her mood swings had already kicked in. She ate more—though Lily read that you don't have to eat a lot when you're pregnant. 

            Raven nodded as they walked down the stairs as Lily talked, one hand resting on her lower back, and the other on the rail as she walked down. When they finally arrived at the hall, and sat down Lily finished her story, as she put a few sausages on her plate.

            "So…what do you think of it?" Lily asked nervously as she looked at Raven. Raven was chewing on a piece of sausage, and was looking at Lily—surveying her.

            "Well," Raven began after she swallowed her food. "I think that the dream wasn't anything, I believe it was just your subconscious thinking about the Hag before you went to bed, so you dreamed about her."

            Lily shrugged and looked around. There was no sign of any of the Marauders. Lily ate more, then looked at her magical watch, and saw that Breakfast was to be over in five minutes, and then class was to begin. Lily ate her breakfast faster, and when she was done the Bell Rang. 

            Lily and Raven walked to their Regular classes, but the Marauders' weren't at any of their classes. Lily asked a Professor where they were at, and the Professor said that they were all ill. Lily arched an eyebrow, and then silently began to take her notes as usual. As the day slowly dragged on Lily wondered what the boys were up to, since they rarely missed the chance to make fun of Snape in Potions class. 

            At the end of classes Lily grabbed her book bag, and slung it over her shoulder and slowly began her decent to the Gryffindor Tower, Raven puffing behind her. When inside the common room, Lily slung her back into a corner, and walked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitories. Lily kicked open the door and arched an eyebrow.

            All of the Marauders were sitting huddled around a single piece of parchment, their eyes alive with mischief, and their eyes sparkled with glee, like a child who found a piece of candy. When Lily opened the door they all jumped and then smiled nervously.

            "Hello, Lils." James said as he came up and hugged Lily, he spun her around in the hug, and motioned with one of his arms to get rid of the paper. Lily noticed, and took out her wand.  James jumped for the paper, but Lily said "accio" before he had time to get there. The parchment flew through the air, and into Lily's pale hand.

            "What is this, James?" Lily asked looking at the paper, she sat down on Remus' bed, and looked at the parchment closely. It was a normal piece of parchment to Lily, no spots nor anything written on it—it was also very tough, and seemed it would not rip easily. Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is it James?" She repeated.

            James grabbed the piece of paper back from Lily, and sat it on the table. Lily walked over and looked at James. James shifted his feet a bit, and then cleaned his glasses.

            "It's a map." James said as he smiled a bit. Lily picked it up again, and then arched an eyebrow. James nodded, and Lily shook her head.

            "You…missed class for a piece of PAPER?" Lily yelled. James winced, and Raven came into the room, her hand on the small of her back. Lily breathed in, and pushed her bangs out of her face. Her face slowly beginning to come back to it's normal pale color, instead of the red color it became when she was angry. 

            James sighed, and sat down Lily in a chair, he took out his wand and set the tip apon the paper and said: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  The parchment suddenly wasn't plain anymore, a map formed. Lily noticed that it was a map of Hogwarts, with all the hidden passageways on it. Including the Caretakers' Passages in it. The map led all the way to the borders of Hogsmede. 

            "It also shows anyone who is moving around," James said as he pointed to one of the corridors and it showed that Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy were prowling about the second floor corridor. 

            "That's cool," Raven said as she chewed on a Banana. Sirius looked like he was about to cry, that was his banana he'd saved up. Sirius used to have a hoard of bananas but Raven had slowly eaten them all. 

            "Well, I must go," Remus, said briskly as he walked to the door. "It's a full moon, you know." He said as an undertone, and went out the door. Everyone waved good-bye, and then studied the map for a little while more. Lily and James argued whether James should keep the bathroom part of the map on there.

            "That's gross, James! Take that out!" Lily growled as she looked down and saw that Goyle had been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes. "Take it off, now!"

            "But—" James whined, but one look from Lily's face told him that the discussion was over. "Fine…" 

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Hey everyone! I'm sorry; this Chappie is so tiny, but aye. Hope you liked it!_**


	22. Abuse

Abuse. 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Ahhh…It's time. Ravens' due date is apon us. But…is it? _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            Weeks passed by, and Raven's due date was getting nearer. The baby was supposed to be born on February eleventh. Raven and Sirius had everything planned out. They were to buy the house next door to the one that James was to buy Lily in Godricks Hollow, and their children would grow up together. The Marauders and their ladies walked the halls late at night, James and Lily using their invisibility cloak, and Sirius using his with Raven. The map was quite handy when running from the Professors on a nightly stroll.

            It was two days before Raven's due date, and everyone's nerves were being trodden on, the most nervous of them all was Sirius. He was nervous about what if something went wrong, what if… anything went as Sirius paced the floor the night before Raven's due date. Not saying a thing, but pacing out of nerves. Raven grabbed his sleeve of his shirt as he paced, and she looked at him with big blue pleading eyes.

            "Please, Sy. Stop pacing you are making me nervous. It isn't going to help you pacing." Sirius sighed, and sat down and put his hands in his hair and stared at the floor. 

            "I can't help it," Sirius began as he looked at Raven, then to his other friends. "I'm so excited about the baby, but I'm also so…nervous. What if I'm not a good dad? What if he doesn't love me, what if he's ashamed…"

            "Man, don't worry. You'll be a great dad," James said as he patted Sirius on the back. "You'll be perfect."

            Lily kept silent as the three talked, and so did Remus. They were both thinking alike. '_If only I had a good dad,'_ Both of their minds whispered. Lily's father hated her because she wasn't good enough, and she was a witch. Remus' father beat him because he is a werewolf, and was never going to be "Normal".

            "Can we just not talk about this," Lily whispered as she looked at the floor, her eyes beginning to tear up. 

            "Why?" Sirius asked, confused. James and Raven shot him a glance and he cast his eyes to the floor. Lily stood up, brushed some lint off of her jeans, and walked out of the portrait hole. She walked down the corridor for a while, and then sat down at the top stair. She sat staring down the stairs, wondering what would have happened if she was normal, if she wasn't so bad. '_Why was I so bad, why did he hate me?'_ Her mind whispered again. She sat thinking of why she was the way she was until she heard the sound of quiet footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Remus walking slowly towards her. His blue-green eyes shining oddly as he walked over.

            "I need to talk to you," Remus said. Lily nodded, and they walked down the stairs, occasionally hopping over the trick steps. Lily walked in a daze for awhile, and then noticed she was outside. She looked up into the sky and saw that it was beginning to get dark.

            "I know you're feeling guilty about your dad," Remus began as he looked down at Lily, his blue-green eyes surveying her. "Do _not_ feel guilty. It isn't your fault."

            "How would you know if it was my fault?" Lily snapped as she looked up at Remus, her green eyes now blazing.

            "I know because the way you act, you couldn't possibly have done anything wrong. He was just sick, Lily. He was sick," Remus sat down onto the ground, his back leaning up against the wall of the castle. He patted the ground beside him, and Lily sat down. "I know how you are feeling because my father beats me. Or he used to."

            "When I was first bitten, my parents tried everything they could to find a cure. Their search was futile. It was too late, every full moon, I would become, and still do become a full-fledged monster. After a few years, my parents grew tired of me, they began to hate me for what I had became, they called me a monster, and I soon believed them. 

            Not only did they give me emotional abuse, they beat me, too. If I did something wrong, they'd hit me. I would never hit my mother, but with my father…. I fought back I couldn't take it. I just wanted to hurt him so bad for everything he did to me… Finally one time he beat me so bad I had to go to the hospital. He said that I was a clumsy child and that I had fell down on some glass. The doctors were skeptical because of the bruises, and they questioned him. I was so small, but they knew that there was no way that I could have had that much damage from just one fall.

            They soon came and asked me what happened," Remus broke off, his eyes shining with tears. "I told them what happened, and they still made me go with him…they made me go home with the bastard!! I couldn't…ever stay with him. When I got out of the hospital, he beat me until he himself died. I almost died too. He died of a heart attack, but I still wish I could have been the one to kill him." Lily hugged Remus, and Remus hugged her back. He cried on her shoulder, and she cried with him.

            "I'm so sorry, Remus. I didn't know," Lily said as they walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus nodded as he let Lily into the Common Room first. As they looked into the Common Room, they saw Peter, James, Sirius, and Raven sitting in a corner. Peter and James in a heated game of Wizards Chess. It seemed that one of Peter's knights had gone completely insane, and was going about the board, destroying everything.

            "Wow, isn't that something to see," Sirius said as he winced at the sound of breaking porcelain as the Knight snapped James' king in half. James laughed a bit, then looked up and saw that Lily had red-puffy eyes.

            "Love, what's wrong?" James asked as he stood up, and looked at Lily.

            "Oh, I went outside to think, and I got a little emotional." Lily said, as she sighed as she watched Peter's knight squish a pawn. "What happened to make the Knight mad?"

            Peter laughed as he watched his Knight rear into the air. "Oh, I called it a pansy, and I think it took it personally."

            "Well, I say we should all go to bed," Raven said, as she yawned. "We have a big day tomorrow, and I don't want to be tired, I need my beauty sleep!"

            Everyone mumbled as they got up and went to their own Dormitories. Lily sat in her bed, looking as if she were reading on a book, but just thinking about what Remus said. '_It's not my fault,'_ Her mind whispered, and she closed her book, and lay down in her bed, soon falling to sleep.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Ooh! We are getting close, aren't we? Will Raven have a Pretty or Ugly baby!? When will Raven's dad come into the Picture? Will Sirius actually stay in the room when Raven is having her baby!?  
  
_**

**_FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! *Snort*_**

****

**_(This chapter is reallllllllly small.)_**


	23. Due Date

Due Date 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _**

****

**_Authors Note: Well…here's the big thing! Raven's due date has finally arrived! Or has it…? _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

****

            It was the day of Raven's due date, and everyone was nervous. Mostly Sirius, he paced more than ever, and Lily swore that he was going to make a trail on the carpets. Raven seemed happier than ever, but she wondered when she'd start having more contractions. As the two girls got ready for their classes, they talked about what the baby was going to be like, and how it will change their lives forever.

            "Well, I hope it doesn't hurt as bad as mum says," Raven said as she put on her Robes. "I know it _does_ hurt, but I mean like…really bad screaming pain."

            "It isn't going to tickle, Rav," Lily said as she shook her head. "It's going to be a battle, you know. But you'll be a great mum."

            "Thanks, Lily!" Raven said as she rubbed her hands on her huge stomach. Raven sighed wistfully and they began to walk down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. 

            When the girls arrived in the Great Hall they saw a banner hanging on the wall beside the Gryffindor Table. It read '_Congratulations Sirius and Raven!'_ Raven and Lily smiled and kept walking to the table. As they passed the Ravenclaw table, a few people congratulated Raven on her baby. She just nodded and smiled. 

            When Raven and Lily got to the table Peter and James were having another Wizards Chess match, and it seemed that everything was going okay, Raven then looked with her big blue eyes over to Sirius who was staring at the table. His eyes wide and un-blinking.

            "Sirius," Raven said nervously while she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Are you okay, Sirius?"  Sirius kept looking at the table until James slapped him around the face a few times, and he looked up rubbing his face.

            "Oww...Oh…hey Raven," Sirius said as he made room for the two girls, Raven sat beside him and looked at Sirius like he was crazy. "I'm just so nervous about today, and I don't want anything bad to happen, I mean what if you go into labor in class? Am I supposed to carry you to the Hospital Wing—"

            "Sirius! Shut up, man! You are blubbering like a little girl," Peter said as he smirked, Remus chuckled at this. "You need to calm down man."

            Sirius just shook his head, and looked down at a pile of banana's he had in front of him. "I cannot even eat my banana's. Boy, I'll be glad when the baby's here so I can eat my banana's!"

            James chuckled as he got up, and he patted Sirius on the back. "Yeah, you'll be glad until he's a toddler." Sirius grinned and stood up too.

            When the Bell rang, they all went to their classes, Lily keeping a keen eye on Raven, to see if she started contractions or if she was at all uncomfortable. As the final bell rang to dinner, Lily and Raven just took their bags with them to the Great Hall. 

            Lily chewed on an apple silently as she looked around the Great Hall. She still couldn't believe that it was her last year at Hogwarts. She really hadn't figured out what she wanted to do in the Wizarding World, and what she was really good at to do. Sure, she was magnificent in Charms, but where would that put her? '_Maybe I'll just be a good housewife,'_ her mind said as she continued to bite into the big red apple. '_I'll just settle down with James, and have a family.'_ At this she smiled a little. She'd always wanted a family, but…what if James turned out like her father?

            Lily paled a little, and she sighed as she sat down her apple. '_No…he couldn't possibly be like my father. No one could be that…horrible and un-feeling. James will be the perfect husband, and father.'_  Lily kept in her thoughts, not really knowing that she was being talked to until—

            "Lilian Marie Evans! You better wake up and pay attention to me," James said as he snapped his fingers in front of Lily's nose. She blinked and looked up startled. "Sorry," James apologized with a laugh; His brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "I was just trying to wake you up. You were completely in la-la land." 

            Lily mumbled and looked at James, she turned red when he arched his eyebrows at her mumbling. She ducked her head, and took her apple and bit into it. Raven sighed and talked to Sirius while they ate. Both of them were laughing; not knowing what was about to happen. 

            "Well," said Remus as he stood up, brushing some crumbs off of his robes. "Shall we go up to the Dorms?" James, Peter, and Sirius nodded as they got up. Raven shook her head no, and held up a chicken leg. Lily said she was going to wait on Raven, and walk with her.

            "I think Sirius calmed down a bit," Raven said as she watched Sirius leave the hall with the other Marauders. "You should have seen him last night, he was such a wreck. He's so nervous that something will go wrong, but I believe everything will be fine."

            Lily nodded and looked up at the ceiling. The Ceiling was a light purple. Slowly descending into night, the stars slowly starting to appear in the sky. Raven's speaking made her look down at her friend. Raven's face was slightly flushed, her purple-blue eyes surveying Lily. "Huh?"

            Raven rolled her eyes and repeated what she said. "Where were James and you last night? We couldn't find you." 

            "Oh, we were at the Quidditch field, talking about everything that was on our minds, it felt good getting things out about my dad, I mean I know you listen to what I say," Lily said looking down at the table. "But I'm glad I can talk to someone else, too."

            Raven nodded, completely understanding. She could talk to Lily, but when it was something completely serious, she talked to Sirius. She knew he'd understand. He may seem like a complete goofball, but he could be completely serious at some point in his life.

            "You ready to go, Lils? I'm ready to go up and watch the boys play Wizard Chess. It never gets old." Lily nodded, and they got up, and began walking down the halls.

            The girls just got up the stairs when Raven clutched her stomach, and slid down the wall, moaning in pain. Her eyes got wide, and Lily sucked in her breath. Was she having her baby? A puddle began to gather at Ravens feet, and Raven began to breathe harder. 

            Lucius Malfoy was walking down the hall, when Raven's water broke, he looked down at Raven and sneered. "I knew you were a dog, you going on the floor proves it." He sneered again, and walked down the halls. Snape stood looking down at Raven, his dark eyes wide. He looked back to Lucius and then to the girls, and followed Lucius.

            "Her water broke, you prat!" Lily yelled after the two Slytherins. A Prefect ran up to where the two girls were.

            "What's wrong?" he said. Lily noticed that he was a Hufflepuff sixth year. "Oh…she's having the baby! I'll go get the Marauders!"

            The boy took off at a run, and Lily yelled: "The password is Blue Pixies!" The boy yelled okay, and kept going.  

            "It's going to be okay, Raven." Lily said as she sat beside Raven, and she pulled her hair back from her face. Raven's eyes were wide, her face going red. Sweat began to pour off of her face, and her breathing became labored. Lily took out a small handkerchief and began to wipe Raven's face down. "Hold on, I see Sirius," Lily said as she helped Raven to her feet. Raven moaned loudly in pain, and she clutched her stomach more.

            Sirius ran up his breath coming in shallow gasps, the rest of the Marauders coming up behind him, their faces too, were red. Sirius picked up Raven and began running to the Hospital wing, the others running behind him. 

            When they all got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfery was taking care of a student who looked like they were going to retch up their insides. She turned around quickly when she heard the door being kicked open, and she rushed over.

            "She's in labor," Sirius said as he placed Raven gently on a bed, Raven clutched the white sheets and she breathed in deeply. Lily was instantly at her side, telling her to breath. Madam Pomfery rushed off for a moment, and came back with gloves on, and a sheet robe on. She closed the curtain on the Marauders and she looked at Raven.

            "Well, love it's going to be a while." Madam Pomfery said as she took off the gloves. "You might as well try to be as comfortable as possible. I'll get you a potion to ease the pain a bit. It doesn't work too well on Child-Birth but it'll work a bit."

            Raven sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm beginning to wonder why I ever wanted kids," Lily smiled, and began to laugh at this. Raven soon smiled, and chucked a bit. "Well, this better be worth it." Raven said again, as she placed her left hand on her stomach, her engagement ring glinting in the light.

            "It's worth it," Sirius said as he opened up the curtain, and closed it when he came in. "It's going to be great, you'll be a great mum." Raven's eyes widened as another contraction came, and she clenched her teeth against the pain. Sirius grabbed her left hand, and squeezed it gently, Lily took her right and they talked her through the contraction.

            "Oh god, this is going to take forever," Raven said as she looked up at the ceiling.

**_*~*~*_**

            An hour later, Raven was fully dilated, and was now ready to have her baby. She had her knees back against her chest, and Sirius held onto her hand, Lily on the other. Madam Pomfery stood at the edge of Raven's bed.

            "Push!" Madam Pomfery commanded. Raven gritted her teeth and bore down. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-ten… good job." Raven breathed in again, and Madam Pomfery said: "Push!" again. After about thirty minutes, Madam Pomfery and Lily noticed that the baby hadn't gone anywhere, and Raven was starting to loose blood.

            "You two, out of here, now!" Madam Pomfery barked as she kicked them outside of the Hospital Wing. They walked over to the wall, and slumped down beside the other Marauders. 

            Lily looked down at her hands and noticed that they were scratched, and bloody. She took a napkin out of her robes, and began to rub on her hands, getting the blood off of them. The Marauders and Lily looked up as they heard a loud screech emit from the Hospital Wing. Sirius stood up quickly, and began to run to go see Raven, but they held him back.

            "Dude, no." James said as he held onto Sirius' collar. "She'll kick you out, man."

            Sirius broke free of James, and he ran into the Hospital Wing. He looked over at the boy that was in the Hospital Wing. He must be a first year, he noted as he ran by. The small boy was paler than usual, and he had his hands over his ears.

            When Sirius got behind the curtain, he stepped back in shock. Raven was sitting on the once-was white bed, but was now red with Raven's blood. Madam Pomfery yelled at him to leave, but he looked and saw that the baby's head was just now visible. It looked as if the baby was stuck. Madam Pomfery pushed her hands onto Raven's stomach, trying to help the baby out. Raven screeched loudly as another contraction came, and she panted. She was clearly loosing her energy.

            "Get out…now!" Madam Pomfery yelled over Raven's painful screams. Sirius turned around, and ran out of the Hospital Wing, and he slid down the wall and stared at the stone floor, clearly in shock. His eyes glazed over. 

            After awhile, they no longer heard the painful screams of Raven. Madam Pomfery walked out of the Hospital Wing, and she shook her head silently, her eyes tearing. Sirius got up, and ran into the Hospital Wing, the others stood back, in shock. Lily fell to the floor, and began to sob. They heard a strangled yell, and they ran in to see Sirius hugging the now still form of Raven, he rocked her back and forth as he cried. Lily collapsed again, and James caught her before she fell.

            "Oh god, Raven, oh god…" Remus moaned as he sat on the floor. Peter just stepped backwards a few steps, and fell into a chair silently. Sirius finally looked up, his eyes now very red, and puffy. His blue eyes seemed more glazed than before. A haunted look was now in his eyes, replacing the sparkle they once held. 

            "Did…he…make it?" Sirius whispered, Madam Pomfery turned around and gently picked up a small bundle in a dark green blanket. She walked over, and shook her head again. Inside was a small baby, cold and lifeless as the mother. Sirius fell to the floor, as uncontrollable sobs rocked his body. He cried until there were no more tears, until he cried dry sobs. "Why…why god why?" He yelled. 

            Lily and the other Marauders couldn't do anything but watch as Sirius yelled at God for taking away his love, and his newborn son. He shook his fist, and swore that he would never love again. 

_*~*~*_****

It had been four days since Raven and her son had died, and it was the day of the funeral. It was a cold morning in Hogwarts everyone sat silently. Classes had been cancelled for the day, and they all sat quietly in the hall. No one spoke, no one even shot each other glances. Everyone just sat in their chairs, and looked up at the Head Table, where Dumbledore sat, his eyes looking up at the Ceiling, which was now calm, and a light shade of bluish purple. He finally stood up, and everyone paid complete attention.

            "We are here to say good-bye to a good friend, class mate, and student. We are here to say good-bye to Raven Goodwill. If you didn't know Raven, that was bad, for she was loved by all that knew her, and they knew of her great potential, and how loving and caring she was.

            We are here to say that Raven died four days ago, while giving birth to her son, who tragically died, too. I going to tell you this do not dwell on this. Just remember the old Raven, and how she was before she died. Not the way she died. Classes are dismissed today, so run along and do what you will." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and walked back to his chair, and sat down. His eyes going back up to the ceiling, and his eyes glazed over, as if he was in serious thought. 

            The Marauders went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and they went into the Boys Dormitories where they saw Sirius, dressed in all black looking in the mirror. "You know it's my fault," He said in a hoarse voice. "If I hadn't have gotten her Pregnant, this wouldn't have happened." 

            Lily walked up, and looked at Sirius quite angrily. "You're fault? It's no ones fault! She's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it," Lily said as she burst into tears. Sirius looked down at Lily, and hugged her. Lily hugged him back, and she sat crying on his shoulder for along time.

            "Lils, you are going to make us all drown if you don't stop," Sirius said, as he unwound himself from the hug. "We need to get ready for the…funeral."

**_*~*~*_**

            At the funeral, everything was quiet. Raven's mother cried softly in her chair. She couldn't say a thing; she was too grief-stricken for words. Sirius mother and Father sat beside her, their eyes shining with un-shed tears. They too, were trying to hold their emotions in. It was their Grandson that they lost, and they'd never get over the trauma. 

            After the Funeral, a man opened the casket, and then gave a white rose to the people in the front roll. Sirius took the rose into his hands, and walked up to the casket. He sighed, and placed the rose in between Raven's cold, pale, delicate hands.

            "Hey, Raven…I'm going to miss you, I know that you would be calling be a whimp right now, for saying this and for me crying but I'll miss you, and I'll love you until I die." Sirius stood in front of the casket, looking down, his eyes glazed again. 

"It's been a bad day,  
another bad day and all I want to do is look at you and know I'm okay.  
From where I'm sitting these shoes ain't fitting and I'm walking backwards,  
looking down, don't see the sky I see the ground.

Above  
below you look and so you wonder,  
where the time has gone of looking up, tomorrows on its way.  
Above  
below you look and so you say,  
when I wake up in the morning is it 'gonna be another ugly day?   
  
She sits in church its 2 pm and look whose back from work again.  
I guess they thought your better off, without this life, without a job.  
From where I'm sitting these shoes ain't fitting and I'm going nowhere,  
killing time, just trying to feed my bleeding mind."

            Lily walked up, and took a hold of Sirius' hand. Sirius squeezed her hand, and kept singing to Raven. 

It's been a bad day,  
another bad day and I cross my heart and hope to die  
these dreams of yours are gonna fly."

            "Bye Raven," Sirius whispered as he looked down at the necklace he had on. It had Raven's engagement ring on it. He grasped it in his hand as he walked down towards his parent's car. The Marauders and Lily were to stay at his Parents house for the Weekend, and then go back to Hogwarts. Soon, everyone said their good-byes, and walked to the car.

Sirius looked out his window as they drove away from the cemetery. He looked and saw a small car pulled up into the cemetery and noticed that was Raven's father. He walked up to the grave, and looked down into his Daughters coffin.

            "You were weak," he said as he looked down once more, and got back into his car again, and drove away. 

            The wind blew softly and the Rose that Sirius put in Raven's hand blew softly, a small rose petal falling softly onto the urn that held the baby's ashes. 

**_*~*~*_**

            As Lily got ready for bed in Sirius' big house, she looked out of the window, the cold night air making the old tree next to the window sway. She looked as far as she could, and saw only darkness. She sighed, and lay down in bed, her thoughts were as scattered as a lonely leaf in a hurricane.

"Rest in peace, Raven and Stephen." Lily said just before she went to sleep. She dreamed of a happy Raven, who was twelve years old, and was talking to Lily one day at Hogwarts when it was Christmas break:

            "I want a big family," the Small Raven said as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear. "I want a Husband, and two kids, and a cat."

_            "A cat?" Asked a small, skinny redhead as she crinkled up her nose. "I'd want a dog, and his name would be snuffles."_

_            "Lily, don't be stupid. Cat's are a lot better." Raven said as she wrapped her arms around the books she was holding in her lap._

_            "You won't make it to have kids," a shrill voice cut in. The two girls turned around to see another small girl with big ugly  glasses that made her eyes seem two sizes bigger. "You'll die when your having your first child…"_

_            "I will not," Said Raven as she stood up, looking down at the other twelve year old. "Get out of her Sybil!" _

_            "I warned you," Said the small girl as she walked away._

            Lily woke up with a start. "She knew."

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

**_AN2: Well, that was a sad chapter, I almost cried when I wrote it. Ahh… poor Sirius._**

****

**_Well I had a problem:_**

****

**_How old is Sybil? The psychic? I'm going to place her as Lily's age, because it really doesn't say how old she is. So…that's what I'll say!_**

****

**_Well…Please Review!_**

****

**_Btw: I hope I got this chapter bigger. _**_  
  
_


	24. Confronting Sybil

**__**

**_Confronting Sybil_**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter. There? Does that make you feel better!?_**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! I'm so sorry that I had to kill off Raven and Stephen, but they couldn't stay, could they? Wasn't Raven's dad just MEAN in the last chappie?_**

**__**

**_*~*~*_**

            When Lily, and the Marauders got onto the train on Monday morning they got onto the train, and sat silently. Lily looked at Sirius and saw him sitting by the window, looking out. His eyes were a cold blue, and he had dark splotches under his eyes. He obviously hadn't slept, and he looked like a wreck. Lily then cast her eyes to the other people in the car. Remus was sitting on the floor, playing with a muggle card deck; Peter was sitting in a corner chewing silently on a Honey Dukes chocolate bar. She then cast her eyes apon her fiancé and saw that he was too, looking over at Sirius, his brown eyes surveying Sirius, his eyebrows pinched together as if in deep concentration.

            "Anything off of the Trolley, dears?" A voice said, interrupting everyone's deep thought. The group looked over and saw the Candy lady. A middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, and light green eyes. She smiled sweetly, and they kindly declined buying anything. She nodded, and pushed the trolley down the corridor back to where she kept her food.

            When the group got to Hogwarts, they quietly got into the Horseless Carriage that was waiting for them, and sat stonily. No one had yet had even remotely got over the death of their best friend; Sirius and Lily most. Raven was Lily's only friend, and it wounded her beyond anything that she died like that. She hoped that Raven's spirit would rest in peace. 

            Inside of Hogwarts was the same it always was, the light smell of baking food, and the cold draft coming up from the dungeons. They all walked into the Great Hall and saw that everyone was just now sitting down for Lunch. Everything quieted as they walked in, they ignored it and walked to their table and sat down and began to eat lunch. A few people whispered, and looked at the group with big eyes. Sirius just grabbed a napkin, a goblet of Pumpkin Juice, and gathered a few chicken legs into the napkin and left the Great Hall in a hurry. James shook his head as he watched his friend leave the hall. He stood up, and Remus stopped him by putting an arm in front of James' chest.

            "Let him go," Remus said, as he too, watched Sirius walk out of the doors, and up the stairs. "He needs time to himself, he needs his space." Remus tugged James by his Robes, and James flopped down onto the Bench with a thud.

            Lily couldn't eat. She knew what she was going to do after Sybil got done eating. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Sybil getting up. Lily quickly stood, and followed Sybil outside. Sybil walked to the Lake, and turned around. Her beady brown eyes boring into Lily's.

            "I knew you were going to talk to me," Sybil said in a soft mysterious voice. She pushed her giant glasses back up onto her nose, and looked at Lily. 

            Lily took the time to look at Sybil before she said anything. Sybil had hardly changed since their second year. Yes, she had grown and had filled out, but her facial features still stayed the same. She still wore the same big green glasses she had had back then, and her eyes were still gaunt. She still dressed like a huge dragonfly, and tried to act as mysterious as possible. Lily walked closer to Sybil. Green eyes clashing with brown.

            "You knew," Lily began. Sybil arched her left eyebrow and nodded. She sat down on a large stone, and pointed to the other. "No, I will not sit down. Why didn't you warn her again?"

            "People think I'm crazy," Sybil began, shaking her blue shawl and looking up at the sky. "I know things. People call me Sybil the Seer as a joke, but I can…I can…

            I didn't warn you friend, because she didn't believe me when I told her, many many years ago. She felt as if she didn't need to know. I knew she would die giving birth to her child, and the child would die too, the child that would die would be a little boy. On February the eleventh was the date on the calendar in my premonition. The premonition showed that Raven was in a hospital bed, blood pooling in the bed about her, Madam Pomfery trying all she could to stop the bleeding, and to get the child out to no avail.

             On the night of February eleventh, I saw what happened in the halls, I saw Raven's water break, and I saw you and the Marauder's leave for the Hospital Wing. I put on my invisibility cloak, and followed you into the Hospital wing. I saw everything."

__

**_*~Flashback~_**_*_

__

****_Raven gave one last heave; she screamed loudly and fell back onto the soft pillows behind her. She looked up weakly, to see Madam Pomfery looking down at the small child. Raven feebly lifted her arms into the air and whispered: "Let me see my baby," but Madam Pomfery shook her head silently._

_            "No love, he's gone. You need to go to rest," Madam Pomfery left the small closed space to clean off the small still infant. A small tear leaked from Raven's eye as she looked at the curtain._

_            Sybil took off her Invisibility cloak and stepped into the light. Raven looked up at her, her big blue eyes glazed over. Sybil walked closely to the bed, and took one of Raven's pale now cooling hands. She took a rag in the other, and dabbed it at Raven's brow._

_            "I told you what would happen," Sybil said, Raven coughed, her face completely drained of color, her lips colorless._

_            "Tell…Sirius, I love him," She croaked out. "Tell…Lily I'll watch out for her." Raven breathed a few more breaths, and closed her eyes. Her breath began coming slower, until it stopped. Sybil shook her head sadly. She looked up suddenly as she heard Madam Pomfery coming back, she threw on her Invisibility cloak, and stepped back._

_            Madam Pomfery opened the curtains a bit, and said—"Love, I brought you a potion to help you sleep. You'll be weak from the loss of blood but—" She didn't finish her sentence, she dropped the potion onto the floor, the glass shattering about her feet. "Oh, love." she said sadly as she shook her head. She walked out of the small cubicle and walked outside for a second._

_            Sirius ran into the room, his blue eyes began to fill with tears as he saw Raven's still form. "Oh god, not you…not the baby…" He whispered as he ran up to the bed. Sybil watched as he stroked Raven's face, and then he screamed; more animal like than human.   
  
_

_            Sybil's eyes shone weirdly in the light as she left the Hospital Wing, she saw Lily and the other Marauders' in the hall as she swept by. Lily was on the floor sobbing as James hugged her._

_            "I told them," Sybil whispered again as she walked through the corridors alone._

**_*~End Flashback~*_**

**__**

            Lily's eyes shone with tears at the end of the story. "She…She said she'd watch out for me? She's now my guardian angel." 

            Sybil nodded silently, as she drew her shawl about her closely, her glasses reflecting the light of the sun that was now setting. She looked up into the sky and sniffed. "It's going to rain...." She said as she looked back down at Lily. She began to walk up to the castle, but turned around—with a weird look on her face. "Oh yeah, don't worry about Raven's dad. He's about to die, anyways."

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

            Lily walked silently back up to the Gryffindor Common Room thinking about what Sybil had said to her. Was it all a Lie? Did she make it up? '_I don't think she'd do such a thing as to lie about that,'_ Lily said to herself as she said the password to the fat lady. 

            Lily squinted, her eyes adjusting to the new setting of the lights. The candles burned a lot brighter in the Gryffindor Common Room for some reason. Lily looked about the room, looking for Sirius. She found him on the large couch that had the Gryffindor blanket on it, a blanket that had a Lion that really roared. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Sirius jumped a bit, and looked up from the fire that he was staring at.

            "Hi Lils." He said quietly, looking up at Lily his eyes were not as glazed as they were, but were still showing the haunted look that they had held since Raven's death. 

            "Come with me, Sirius. I have to tell you something." Sirius looked at Lily, and nodded. Sirius stood up, and looked down at Lily. Lily shook her head as she led Sirius out of the Gryffindor Common Room. His eyes showed all the emotions that were inside of him. His eyes were like a storm. She led him into a small abandoned Classroom, and made him sit down in a chair. She sat on a desk, and told him what Sybil said. At the end, a sad smile came onto his face.

            "She thought of me, in the end…" Sirius said standing up and pacing the floor.

            "She's in a better place, Sirius." Lily said watching Sirius pace the floor, Sirius stopped suddenly, and turned around and looked at Lily, his eyes cold.

            "Well, call me selfish but I'd rather her be down here, and my child, too." Sirius sat back down into the chair with a loud thud. Lily sighed, and looked down at her hands. Pale as death, she thought to herself, and put her hands into her robes.

            "She's in a better place where she can be your guardian angel, free from pain, and she'll always be beautiful. Don't worry about her."  Sirius sighed, and nodded. He knew he couldn't have her back, he knew that she wouldn't ever be coming back, and the thought hurt him terribly. His heart ached to see her smiling face one more time, or hell even to see her mad enough to knock his lights out.

            "I guess you're right, as always Lils." Sirius said as he got off the desk again, and walked out of the door. Lily sat alone for a few more minutes, and then too left the room. When she left the room, she saw at the beginning of the stairs, Sirius talking to Sybil. She smiled sadly at Sirius, and walked up the stairs.

**_*~*~*_**

            "Why didn't you warn me?" Sirius asked the petite witch quietly. Sybil pulled her shawl closer to her shoulders, and looked up at Sirius as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

            "I…don't know," She said as she looked down at the stone floor. "I was hoping that my premonition was wrong, and I just prayed I was wrong. I didn't know it would really happen!"

            Sirius looked at Sybil with disgust and then pointed his finger at her: "You will never _ever_ get another premonition right, and I swear by my life that you will not." He put his hand down, and went up the stairs. Sybil clutched her hand to her chest, her mouth hanging open for a moment. She breathed in deeply, and she went back down the stairs. 

**_*~*~*_**

            "Raven," Lily whispered as she got into her bed, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "If you can hear me, I wanted to say that I miss you…and…that I'm so sorry about how things ended for you, you should have died an old woman in her bed, and so should have Stephen….

            Sirius is a wreck without you," Lily said with a small smile, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and looked down at the blanket on the bed; she saw that there was a string sticking out of it, and she began to pick at it with her nails. "It's so sad, he won't sleep, he hardly eats. I don't know if he's going to be all right or not. Please… give Sirius a sign that everything is alright…Please…I am begging of you, he needs a sign." 

            Lily smiled sadly, and did the sign with her hands that Raven and her did when something great happened, or when they wanted to cheer up. She smiled again, and lay down for bed. 

**_*~*~*_**

            Sirius sat down silently at his desk, staring at the wall behind it. Old scarlet colors that had been painted many times over, and needed a new coat. He stretched a bit, and looked around the room. The dorm was pretty clean, because the boys hadn't been in the room since…Friday the day of Raven's death. This brought a pang of sadness to Sirius' heart as he looked about the tidy room. Raven always had his side of the room clean; she would never let him keep it messy. "I won't be living with a pig." She had told him one day, as she threw his shirt at him. 

            The other guys had left him alone to his thoughts; they had been outside in the Common Room. Sirius liked being a lone for a while, so he could sort out his thoughts. He rifled through some papers, and looked at a small envelope. He looked at it with wonder, and turned it over seeing his name written out in Raven's neat writing, his heart sped up. A letter for him, from Raven? He ripped open the letter quickly and saw that the date was set at the tenth of February, the day before her due date. 

_                                    Dear Sirius,_

_            I thought I'd leave this letter here on your desk so you would eventually find it. If you are reading this letter, I am probably dead, because if I wasn't I would have stolen the letter back and burnt it. Well, I sort-of had a feeling that I wasn't going to make it through the childbirth. I had talked to Sybil the day-before today, and we talked about in second year how she told me I would never have a child, and that if I did, I'd die with it. _

_            Please, Sirius. Be strong for me, don't give up on life. Don't be like your sister, sure. She lost her husband in a plane crash, but that doesn't mean she has to stop living. You must go on. You mustn't give up on life because of me. You have a whole life to live. You can't do this to James; he'd be even more heartbroken if you died. _

_            I will love you forever, Remember that Sirius._

_            Love,_

_            Raven_

            Sirius looked at the letter quietly, and smiled the first true smile since the week before Raven's death. He put the letter inside of his drawer, and went to bed, dreaming of Raven's smiling face, when James came into the room two hours later, he saw Sirius asleep in bed, with a smile on his face. James eyes twinkled a bit as he closed his best-friends curtain to his four-poster bed.

            "Good night, Sy." James whispered as he turned out the light.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Here is another Chapter—I hope it was better than the other. I thought maybe Sirius put a curse onto Sybil, making her have very little true premonitions, thus making her the loon that she is in Harry's time. Does that make any sense?_**

****

**_I hope this chapter is bigger than the others. Hope you liked it!_**

****

****

**_Don't Forget to Review! ~Wink Wink~_**


	25. The Fight

**_The Fight_**

**_By:_****_ SotMoon*_**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_Authors Note:_****_ Hi! Wow, I think I upset some of my Reviewers, and I am terribly sorry, but it had to be done! Here's the next Chapter, added on with a song called "Make Up Your Mind" by Theory Of A Dead Man._**

****

**_*~*~*_**

It had been a month since Raven had died, and everything was starting to calm down more, Sirius had almost gone back to his usual self, but sometimes if you looked at the right time, he had a far-away look in his eyes, as if dreaming about something that happened long ago. Lily noticed this quite often, and wondered what he was thinking about. James and Lily were trying to find a house to live in when they got out of school, and things weren't going to well in the Common Room one evening when they were still trying to decide. A heated argument arose between Lily and James—Lily saying she wanted the yellow two-story Victorian, and James saying he wanted the two-story blue house.

"The yellow is more beautiful, and we could have more room for the family," Lily argued, waving the papers in front of James face, he slapped the papers out of Lily's hand, and glared. Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare do that."

"Well, I'll be the one buying the house, won't I?" James growled, picking up the papers from the floor, and throwing them onto the small table of the Common Room. 

"Yeah, well you wouldn't even have to worry about houses if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't have come along, you'd end up working in a joke shop, still living with your parents!" Lily shrieked, her face now a brilliant red color, she waved her arms about emphasizing her point. By this time, the whole Common Room was watching the argument, with smirks on their faces.

"Now, you guys, calm down," Remus began standing between the two. "You just need to act like adults and work this out…"

"Stay out of it, Remus," The two snapped at the same time, and they turned on each other again, like starved dogs on a bone.

"I would not, I'm going to become the best Auror that the Wizarding world has ever seen, or I'll become a Great Seeker. That will buy us a whole mansion, with house elves."

"House elves?" Lily said, her temper rising steadily. "That is cruel, I'd rather eat dirt than to have a house elf!"

"Then we'll do our own thing in our house," James growled again, he brought his hand up to his face and massaged his temples. "We'll do our own laundry and everything." 

"I don't care what you do in your house," Lily growled, picking up her things in jerky movements. "Because I sure as hell will _not_ be living there! I wish I hadn't met you at all, sometimes!" She left the Common Room quickly, heading for the Entrance Hall. When she got to the Entrance Hall, she flung open the doors, both doors making a loud bang in the quiet air. She stomped her way outside, and sat on the large stone that Sybil had sat on a few weeks before.

__

_Make up your mind and I'll make up mine  
don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

James stood in the place he was at when Lily left, and he quickly left the Common Room, walking down the halls silently, his hands brushing against the cold stone walls. He began thinking about why he'd been so rude to Lily about the Houses; hers was prettier than his—a foundation of stone.

_Those words that you said to me, why wasn't I listening?  
I wish I hadn't met you at all._

James began to walk down the stairs quickly, looking about for Lily, he looked in the Library—she wasn't there. He looked in the Astronomy Tower, The Owlery, anywhere he could think of. Still, no sign of Lily. Finally desperate enough, he looked in the Loo. The haunted bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was in the stall, looking out the small window, picking at her chin. 

"What are you doing in here, you're not a girl!" Myrtle snapped, her translucent body floating in front of James, he sat down onto a sink, and looked up at the floating girl. 

"Have you seen Lily? We had a fight, and I need to talk to her," James said. Myrtle pushed her glasses back up on her nose, and laughed, more of a cackle, really than a laugh.

"Ohhh, lost her, have you?" She said, gleefully. James sighed, and stood up, and began walking to the door, his feet making small splash noises in the water filled room. 

"She's outside, you know," Myrtle said, pointing her pale finger to the grimy window—James splashed over and looked out the window, seeing a speck out by the lake. "That's her, I saw her walk out of the Castle. Angry she was, aye."

_We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time_

James walked outside slowly, thinking about what he was to say to Lily. After awhile he made it to the lake, he saw Lily sitting on a large stone, throwing pebbles into the lake. The squid that lives in the lake surfaced a moment; it's tentacles grabbing the stone in mid-air, and then going back under. Lily turned a bit, looking at James for a brief moment—in disgust clearly, and looked back out to the lake. 

"Lily," James whispered, his voice being caught in the wind, Lily gathered her cloak about her more tightly, and threw another pebble. It was still clearly cold outside, since it was still the beginning of spring. 

"What do you want, James," Lily asked coldly, her green eyes clashing with James' soft brown ones. James stepped back, and looked at Lily. It was a huge change when Lily was mad; it made her a whole different person. Her face-hardened, and her eyes grew as cold as winters first chill, James stepped closer, and put his palm onto Lily's cheek, which she jerked away defiantly.

__

_If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
so wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time._

"Please forgive me, Lily flower. If you want the Victorian, you can have it. I'm so sorry I was being so stupid." James pouted, his eyes shone in the light. 

"You brown-nosing isn't going to help you at all," Lily said again, stepping closer to James. "It'll be along time before I'm not mad at you, but it'll pass, it'll pass." Lily walked back up to the castle, her cloak billowing about her. Her red hair caught in the wind, blood red tresses billowed in the breeze, and James caught the scent of lemons from her hair as he followed her back like an obedient puppy.

_Let's wake up, let's make up and do this  
for the last time, let's wake up, let's wake up._

**__**

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

The next few weeks, the Marauders' had gone to an extreme to pull in as much Pranks as possible, and not to be caught. The teachers were on red-alert to their pranks, and all the students became completely edgy about their food, and where they kept their personal items, afraid that they, too, would be the butt of the next prank. Lily had forgiven James two weeks later, and they decided on the yellow house, because it seemed that the blue house had already sold when James had been arguing about it in the first place.

"Yes, we were _really_ going to get the blue," Lily said dryly one day as she watched Sirius turn Snape's hair blonde. "Ooh, that's a classic one, that is." She said pointing to Sirius' handiwork.

"Thank you, Lily, Dear." Sirius said tilting his head sideways, looking at Snape, who had not yet figured out why everyone was laughing. "This one's in memory of Raven." Sirius said, a small smile on his face.

"I've got the winner here," said Peter, with a few greatly chosen words, Snape's hair grew, to a great length, and was made into two piggy-tails. At this, the group howled. Snape turned about, completely livid and asked:

"Why is everyone laughing, am I _that_ amusing?" Snape sneered at everyone, James walked up, holding a mirror. Snape looked from the mirror, to James then back to the Mirror. "Why do you have that?" He asked.

James held up the mirror, and Snape clenched his teeth, his beetle black eyes now completely livid scanned the room. "Who did this?" he growled, the Marauders' raised their hands, and James stepped back, took out his wand and waved it, making Snape wear a light blue sundress.

"That tops it off," James said, standing beside Sirius. They both tilted their heads in the same manor, both acting completely serious, as if surveying a high-priced piece of art. "It's a masterpiece."

Snape stalked off, and the group of kids laughed, Lily then too, took out her wand, and muttered a few words, making Peter appear in a bikini. Peter covered himself, a heavy blush appearing on his face, he cursed Lily for what she did, and took off at a run.

"I'll get you back, somehow, Lily Evans! _I really mean it, I will get you back!_" Lily just laughed at the time, but she didn't know that he would really get her back for what she did.

"A bikini really doesn't match his figure," Remus said with a grin. "Maybe next time, you should try a one-piece, huh, Lils?"

"Okay, next time. Next time." Said Lily as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Let's go to lunch." She said as she began her way to the Great Hall to eat lunch with her best friends.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2:_****_ Hey everyone! Another Chapter Done! ~Cheeky Grin~ You are really lucky that I could get this done, because I scratched my left eye pretty badly, so now I cannot put in my contacts, so now I can hardly see. The whole time I was typing this my face was two inches from the screen. Lol!_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed typing it._**

**_Don't forget to Review!_**


	26. Last Day At Hogwarts

Last Day at Hogwarts 

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I owned Raven up until the day she died, Ahhh… great character._**

****

**_Authors Note! Sugar Thank you for hoping that my eye gets better, cuz now it is. I CAN SEE IT'S A MIRACLE! ~Coughs~ Um…Yes, here's the next chapter._**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            It was the day before Lily Evans, and the Marauders' were to leave Hogwarts forever. Lily Evans packed as many things as she could into her trunk, and stepped back. The trunk was clearly over-stuffed with many things: School Books, Robes, Cloaks, normal every-day clothes, and other things she had gotten over the year. She sat down on the trunk, and tried to close it. After many minutes of grunts, and trying to pull down the trunk lid, she finally succeeded with a small click of the lock. 

            Lily wiped some sweat off of her brow, and started to walk out of the door, she turned around, with her small hand apon the doorframe, and looked behind her at the Common Room. Tiffany sat on her bed, reading a Witch Weekly magazine, Lily rolled her eyes and looked back over to the other places. The other parts of the room were completely bare. Raven's place seemed empty, and dark. Lily looked back over at Tiffany's side of the room and arched her eyebrows—she hadn't even started packing. Tiffany's blue eyes looked up at Lily, and she stood up and stretched.

            "What do you want, Fido?" Tiffany said as she walked up to Lily. Lily tried not to laugh at the new nickname Tiffany had given her. She had already gotten used to her taunts, and sneers so it was just like water off of a ducks back. 

            "Just wondering why you haven't packed, is all," Lily said innocently, looking Tiffany in the eye.

            "I'm getting my boyfriend to pack my things for me, Fido." Tiffany said, Lily looked out of the door into the Common Room. In a secluded corner sat Tiffany's boyfriend, getting pretty cozy with a fourth year. 

            "Oh, you mean _that_ boyfriend?" Lily asked slyly pointing her finger at the two that were in the corner.

            "That _bastard!_" Tiffany shrieked as she hurried out of the Dormitories. Lily followed closely behind, a huge smirk apon her face. Tiffany ran up, and yanked the smaller girl off of her boyfriend, and then continued to try and pummel the girl. The girl stood up, and hit Tiffany in the face. Tiffany held her eye, and looked horrified at the girl.

            "Don't mess with me," the girl said coolly looking up at Tiffany. "I'm a third degree black belt." At this the whole Gryffindor Common Room began to laugh at Tiffany. Tiffany took one look around, and ran back up to the Dormitories. 

            Lily walked calmly out of the Gryffindor Common Room, taking one of her last walks through the Hogwarts Castle she had called home for the past seven years. She talked to as many paintings as possible as she walked, occasionally stopping to say hello to a ghost. Lily heard a crash from above her, and automatically told herself it was Peeves on the prowl again. Peeve was a Poltergeist that had haunted Hogwarts for about a year now. Lily remembered the day of Peeve's arrival:

            The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were just sitting down for dinner, everything as normal as they should be with a castle filled with under-age wizards. Lily was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when the doors of the Great Hall burst open suddenly. 

_            Lily dropped her sandwich, and looked up to see what had threw open the doors like that. A large cackle emitted from the doorway, but no one was there. Lily stood up, her green eyes darting back and forth, looking for whoever it was. 'Must be Potter.' Lily thought. _

_            "It's Voldemort!" Shrieked a Hufflepuff, loosing her mind completely. Almost everyone in the room flinched at the name, and a friend shushed the girl._

_            Suddenly a small ghost appeared. A large smile was plastered apon his face, as he zoomed over the students heads, they all ducked to the floor as he soared right at their heads. Finally Dumbledore stood up, and a bang emitted from his wand. Peeves stopped immediately, and The Bloody Baron floated up._

_            "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at the floating poltergeist. He stopped blowing a raspberry at a student immediately._

_            "I've heard about you, Great One," Said the ghost in a sickengly oily voice. "I was wanting somewhere to stay, so I was wondering if I could stay here, Great One."_

_            Dumbledore looked at the Ghost silently, then looked at the Bloody Baron floating beside him. Dumbledore really didn't know how The Bloody Baron died, and never felt it was time for him to ask. "Baron, you'll watch over Peeves. If he does anything rude, or uncalled for, come to me." The Bloody Baron nodded, and floated away. "What's you're name?" Dumbledore asked._

_            "Peeves, sir." Peeves answered. Dumbledore nodded, and went back to his dinner. Peeves smiled ruefully. He just had to be nice around The Baron, and Dumbledore. The after-life would be sweet._

            Lily woke up out of her spacing and realized that she was in the Entrance Hall, and it was after hours. Lily quickly ran back up the stairs, as quickly as she could, and ran to the Fat Lady Painting.

            "Password?" Said the noblewoman curtly, looking down at Lily.

            "Gryffindor Lions." Lily said. The portrait swung open, and Lily clamored through the door, where she was met with the sight of James Potter sitting down, looking over at a young girl with shiny eyes. "What are you doing, James?" Lily asked, her eyes looking from James to the girl.

            "Five…four…three…two…one…" James said, and on one, the girls hair spiked up directly into the air, turning a ugly greenish-brown color. The girl felt of her hair, and shrieked loudly, causing everyone to look over, and see her hair. Everyone grinned as the girl began to run to the Stairs, where Remus was waiting on her with Silly String. 

            "Surprise!" Remus shouted as he squirted the silly string all over the girl, mostly in her hair. The girl screamed the whole time, and finally when the whole can was gone, she ran up the stairs, crying hysterically.

            "That was good," Sirius said walking down the stairs after watching the girl run up to the dormitories. "But…Mine was classic today."

            "What'd you do, man?" James asked, his brown eyes shining in glee again.

            "Well," Sirius began, a far-away look coming into his eyes as if he was remembering the greatest day of his life. "I was sitting at the table, minding my own business, mind you when Snape walked in and harassed me!" Sirius said, trying to sound innocent.

            "What did you do to him before he harassed you?" Lily asked, a grin on her face. She knew that he had to have done something to make Snape just walk up and insult him for no apparent reason—Snape only insulted the Marauders' when he had back-up.

            "Well…I turned all of his clothes pink, yellow, and baby blue…." Sirius said. "Anyways, he comes up, and insults me, so I wait until he's almost in the middle of the Great Hall, and WHAM! Out of nowhere Snape's' clothes disappear! I don't know what happened." 

            "God, I'm glad I wasn't at Lunch Today," Remus said, and the others agreed. They had gone to the Kitchens for lunch to say their good-byes to the house elves instead of going to the Great Hall.

            "Yeah, it was pretty scary—I almost went blind." Sirius said. "Remind me to _never_ do that again. "I wish Raven would have been there to see it…"

            "So do I, Sy, so do I." Lily said quietly.

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

**_AN2: Here's your next chapter, Hope you actually liked this one—it seems as if I'm getting littler reviews each Chapter, and It's beginning to upset me. I know there are people who read my story, and don't Review, and I'm like.* Wahh* The whole time, too. _**

****

**_Thank you to all that do Review my story, it's greatly appreciated. :-D_**


	27. GoodBye, Hogwarts

**__**

**__**

**_Good-Bye, Hogwarts._**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! It's finally time that Lily and James leave Hogwarts, get married, get jobs, etc! Btw:  Bic—I'm glad I made the Chappies bigger!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily woke up in the morning, wondering why she was so sad, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks—it was her last time at Hogwarts, ever. This brought a pang of sadness to her heart as she got out of bed, and put on her clothes she had laid out from the night before. She stuck her nightclothes into a small gym bag, and then left downstairs to meet the other guys. As she got down to the Common Room, she noticed no one was yet in the room. She looked down at her watch, the green watch standing out vividly against her pale skin. The clock read _6:35_ in pale letters. Lily sighed and got herself comfortable on the couch. 

            Lily found this time to memorize the whole room, so she'd remember it, and tell her children what it was like to be in Hogwarts, and how much they'd enjoy it. She looked at all seven of the big over-stuffed chairs, and then cast her eyes apon the Carpet in the middle of the room. A large lion was in it, jumping through a large "H". She then looked up to the ceiling and then tried to memorize the candle chandelier. 

            After an hour or so, people started coming down the stairs, slowly filling into the room, the others were quite happy, but all the Seventh years had a far-away look in their eyes, or they were clouded over. Some, too, seemed as if they were trying to memorize everything about the Common Room. 

            Tiffany came down the stairs, large sunglasses on her face, though, she thought make-up and sunglasses would hide her black eye, it clearly didn't. The eye was now a greenish purple, and was slightly closed. Lily shook her head, and still waited for the other boys. 

            Fifteen minutes later, the Marauders' came slowly down the stairs—clearly still half-asleep. Lily magicked a banana peel onto the last step, and Remus stepped on it, dragging both Sirius and James down with him. They landed with a loud thud at Lily's feet. 

            "It's about time you got up," Lily said as she watched the boys untangle themselves. They finally stood up and Sirius picked up the banana peel, and sniffed it.

            "This banana has just been eaten, and see here…? It has my mark on it! Someone stole my banana," Sirius sniffed it again. "And…it has Lily's perfume on it!"

            Sirius fake-tackled Lily, Lily shrieked as Sirius tickled her. "You ate it, didn't you!? Didn't you?" Lily gasped, and Sirius finally got off of her.

            "Let's go to lunch, Snuffles." Lily said, ruffling Sirius' hair. Snuffles is what Lily called Sirius since she found out that he could turn into a dog in transformations. Snuffles stuck permanently for his nickname from Lily. They all walked down to the Great Hall, soon growing silent. As they got into the hall, they sat down in their chairs, and waited patiently for Dumbledore to come up and talk. Finally Dumbledore got up from his chair, and looked about at his Students.

            "Another year gone, and now its time to say good-bye for the summer, or for the Seventh years, I hope you set off into your lives, and do great. As you know, Voldemort is rising in his power. Trust only your closest friends, and family." Everyone looked about the other people in the room, apparently now edgy about who they trusted. "Dig in, Everyone."

            Everyone looked at the food for a while, then slowly began to eat. Lily looked down at the food, and her stomach twisted. She couldn't possibly eat, not now. Even Sirius was looking pained—he looked at his bananas on his plate, and slowly pushed them away. 

**_*~*~*_**

            As soon as the Breakfast was over, the students milled out of the doors, and left to get into the Carriages. The group sat in silence as the carriage drove them to the Hogsmede Station. As they went into the Train, they sat down for the long train ride, leaning back onto the big gray seats.

            When the Train Finally pulled up, Lily hopped out of the train, the others soon following her. "Where am I to go?" Lily asked, turning around. James grinned, and spun some keys around his index finger.

            "I'm taking you home. See you later, guys." James said to the others. They waved and grabbed their things, going up to their parents. Lily went through the brickwall, and they walked outside to see a motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. James sat down on the bike, and gestured for Lily to come over. "Lils, get on." Lily did so, gripping onto James for dear life. James started up the bike, and began to drive. Lily suddenly remembered her trunk, but then sighed, and just stayed silent.

            After a long drive, they drove up into a small village, driving down the lonely street; they went to the farthest house on the right—a large yellow Victorian house.

            "We're home." James said getting off of the motorcycle.

            Lily's eyes began to tear, as she got up, and ran into the house, she looked about and saw that the house was already furnished—the furniture, and things she had picked out, and she ran upstairs, and looked in all the rooms. Indeed, everything was decorated the way she had said that she wanted to James. She ran into the Master Bedroom, and looked in to see that her trunk was at the foot of the big canopy bed. 

            Lily turned around to see James leaning against the doorframe, she grasped the Dragon Pendant that was around her neck and whispered: "We're home."

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

**_AN2: Well, that's TWO Chapters in one day! ~Applauds herself~ It took me about three hours, because I got hooked on a DM/HG fic. Heh. Well, hope you liked this chapter._**


	28. The Wedding

**_The Wedding._**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: You've heard it before, darlin'._**

****

**_Authors Note: I am sooooooooooooo Sorry for not posting anything, I've been so busy, it's baseball Season, etc._**

**_Here's the Chapter!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily sat at the Dining Room Table in her large house, staring at the _Daily Prophet_ trying to find somewhere for her to work. She knew she wanted to be an Auror so badly, but it seemed as if no one wanted two people for work—James too, was looking for work. Her green eyes widened when she saw an advertisement at the bottom of the paper. 

Aurors Needed to fight for the Light Side! Take out He-who-must-not-be-named supporters! Help you're community! (If wanting the job, go to the Ministry of Magic for you're applications.)

            Lily stood up, and apparated to the Ministry of Magic, where she stood in a long line, waiting for two applications. She stood on her tippie-toes and wondered why it was taking so long. She tried to see over everyone's heads, but she was too small. Finally, she just stepped halfway out of line to see that James was talking to the man at the desk, holding two applications in his hand. Lily walked up, and poked him in the side.

            "What are you doing here?" Asked James taking a hold of her hand. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the forms, and began reading it.

            "Getting an application, love." Lily said, still scanning the paper. "Why are you here?" James held up the other paper and waved it around. Lily nodded and waved good-bye and went back home.

            When Lily got home, she went upstairs and looked in the closet of her Master Bedroom. There hung a small white Wedding Dress. Lily was to be married the coming weekend, on Saturday. Today was Thursday. Lily stroked the satin lovingly and closed the closet door. 

            She went back downstairs and sat back down at the Kitchen Table, a quill and ink ready to use. She sat silently, filling out the application—the scratching of the quill was the only sound. After awhile, James appeared into the room with a soft –Pop—and Lily looked up.

            "I just finished my application. I think we'll get it, James." Lily said setting the Quill down onto the Table as she stood up to get herself a glass of water. 

            "I know I'll get it, Lils. They have wanted me since Sixth year. I've just been waiting until I graduated." James wiped his glasses on his cloak and sat down, and soon began filling out his form. After awhile, a few ink smudges more James was finally done with his application. "Ah. Tricky little bugger."

**_*~*~*_**

            It was the day of Lily's wedding, and she was pacing the floor, her wedding dress fitting on her smugly; her train seemed as if it would fall off if she didn't stop pacing back and forth. Lily's Maid of Honor, one of James' cousins tried to comfort her. "It's okay, you'll be fine!" The girl said, smoothing out her own dress.

            "I know I'll be fine, but I can't help being nervous." Lily said as she looked into the mirror. "I look like a snow-beast," Lily growled, and swung the mirror around so she couldn't see it.

            "Come, ladies," Said James' father as he took Lily's arm. "It's time. I'm sorry you didn't have a family member to walk you down." Said James' father fondly as he grasped Lily's pale arm. Lily nodded, and they walked down the aisle.

**_(Fast Forward.)_**

**__**

            "You may now kiss the bride," Said the small man holding the bible. James lifted the small veil off of Lily's face and gently kissed her. Everyone stood up, and started clapping. Some taking out their wands and shooting small sparks into the air. Lily and James walked out of the Church, and they went to the Reception for a while.

            Lily and James danced about on the Dance floor, talking quietly, and thanking everyone for coming to their wedding. Sirius walked up, smiling brightly, and hugged the couple. Someone tapped James on the shoulder—it was a photographer. The three stood together, and smiled for the camera. The light flashed, and they all blinked.

            "I think I'm blind," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. Lily grinned, and shook her head.

            "You're so weird, Sy." 

            But what they didn't know that one of the best men were standing in the darkness, glaring at the couple.

**_*~*~*_**

                        It had been about two weeks since their Wedding, and the Potters were already on the job, searching for dark wizards. Lily and James had gone to Knockturn Alley, and to other dark powered places. Lily opened up their manila folder, and saw a picture of a couple that they had knew from School—a couple of Slytherins.

            "The Lestranges," Lily said looking at their picture, and then reading their stats. They had been linked to many Muggle killings, and killing of Muggle Borns. Lily closed the folder and tucked it inside a Messenger bag she had on. "We're after the Lestranges. It is said that they go to a Pub in Knockturn alley to plan their thoughts every Friday night. We'll its Friday, lets go to Knockturn Alley."

            Lily and James changed their clothes, exchanging them to a pair of black jeans, black shirts, and some cloaks. They apparated into Knockturn Alley, and went inside of the Pub. It took awhile for their eyes to adjust to the dim candlelight, and to the thick clouds of smoke wafting through the air. They sat down in a booth on the darkest side of the pub. James eyes shifted from one side of the Pub to the other. Lily had put a charm on James' eyes so he didn't have his classes. Lily had on a brown wig that was long and curly. She looked at the bar, and saw that an old man was sitting at it smoking a cigar.

            What seemed like ages, the Lestranges walked through the door, quietly and as silently as a shadow. Lily watched them from the corner of her eye, and noticed that James was sipping on the water he had in his glass. Lily nudged him softly, and shifted her eyes toward the group. James rolled his eyes and leaned back further into the shadows of the room. 

            The couple sat in at the bar, leaning towards each other and talked in whispers. Lily watched as LaDonna Lestrange tucked a piece of light purple hair behind her ear. Her ears twitched, trying to listen to what the couple was saying…

            "The Lord will call us tomorrow for the meeting," She heard Danny say, his lips barely moving. "We should be going, we need to get ready, there will probably be a Muggle Killing." The two drained their drinks, and walked back out of the door, the Potters slowly following after them. After awhile, the Lestranges led them out into the Country Side, and turned around abruptly, taking out their wands.

            "Come out, we know you're following us," Danny yelled, his blue eyes scanning around the trees that were by the road. LaDonna held her stomach a bit with one hand, but held her wand aloft; her green eyes seemed almost frightened, but soon hardened.

            James took out his wand, and Lily grabbed his hand lightly, "I want to capture them, James. LaDonna is Pregnant, I think. We'll send them to Azkaban." 

            "Stupefy!" LaDonna Shrieked as she pointed her wand into the trees. The spell hit the tree beside Lily; Lily stood up and yelled "Stupefy!" Back, hitting LaDonna with the Spell. LaDonna hit the ground, and lay there. Danny didn't even look down at his Wife, as he began to run away. James jumped out from behind the trees, and began to run after Danny, shooting stun spells. After awhile, Danny turned about, panting heavily. James held up his wand, his charm on his eyes was slowly coming out. He blinked and shot the spell at Danny, Danny yelled a spell at him, Crucio James thought, as he fell to the ground, just barely missing the curse. 

            James did the full body bind spell on Danny, and Danny fell as flat as a board onto the dirt. James floated Danny back to where Lily was sitting beside the fully tied up LaDonna Lestrange. It seemed as if Lily and LaDonna were talking.

            "My baby will not die in Azkaban, my Lord will set us free." She said as she rubbed her stomach. Lily looked up at James, and shook her head. James put on his glasses, and shrugged.

            "Come on, let's get them to the Ministry…." James said as they apparated to the Ministry, they dropped off the two Death eaters, and it was very soon until the trial. 

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily and James sat in the front row on the hard benches, staring up at Mr. Crouch, the Head of Magic Law Enforcement. Crouch's cold eyes scanned the room as they all waited for the Trial to begin. The doors were thrown open and in came the Lestranges with the Dementors coming closely after them. LaDonna looked deathly pale, and sick but her eyes remained cold, even when she did stumble to the chair. Danny looked calm and collected as he sat down in the other chair, and they began chaining him to the chair.

            "You know why you're here, Lestranges," Said Crouch coldly as he glared down apon the Couple. "You are here to be on Trial for being in the Dark Lord's inner Circle. What do you plea?"

            "Guilty." Hissed Danny, and LaDonna nodded, too. "He will take over the world, and you will be begging for death before the end, Crouch." At this, Crouch's eyes almost popped out of his head more than they had before. Lily looked over, and noticed that she was sitting by Mad-Eye Moody himself. She scanned his features for a second, and then returned back to the Trial.

            "You say this openly…" Said Crouch over the mutterings of the people of the jury. "You shall be handed over to the Dementors, and you shall stay in Azkaban until you rot. Take them away!" At this the Dementors floated up, and Danny pointed his finger as he was being dragged away.

            "You will die, Potters!" He screeched, trying to hang onto the doorframe, but the strength was being drained from his body. "The Dark Lord is after you, you will die! You will die!" And finally Danny let go of the doorframe, his screams echoing through the candle lit corridors.

            Lily watched as the doors closed, and she looked up to the Row behind her, and noticed that Dumbledore was sitting above them. His face gaunt, and his eyes almost un-sparkling; he seemed troubled.

            "Hello, Dumbledore!" Said James, shaking Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore smiled, and shook James' hand. "It's been awhile! Since the wedding, probably." 

            "Yes, we haven't owled or anything," Dumbledore said, his half-moon spectacles glinting the candlelight. "But…that's not why I came. You _are_ in danger, I think. The Lestranges were a part of Voldemort's inner circle. He may be after you. Trust only you're friends, James."

            At this, Dumbledore stood up, and walked out of the door beside the benches. Lily and James just sat there in silence for a while, and then went back to their home, to research on the next Death Eater they were to capture.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2: Hey! I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't written, but aye. We are getting close to everything, you know? The story is slowly drawing to a close, but that'll be in about ten more Chappies. Hopefully, I haven't lost a lot of my Reviewers. _**


	29. Could I be?

__

**_Could I be?_**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hi! I'm back! I'll probably be posting on the weekends now, but you'll still be getting Chapters, eh!? Here's the next one!_**

****

****

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily stood pacing the floor nervously. It had been a few months into her new Auror job, and she had started getting sick—very sick in the mornings. She paced the floor, trying to think. Could she be pregnant? She paced the floor more, trying to count up the days in her head. 

            "Could I be?" Lily whispered to herself. She sat down on her couch, and stared at the ceiling. 

            James was at Sirius' house playing exploding snap poker with the Marauders, and he should be home in fifteen minutes. Lily watched as the clock counted down the minutes. Fifteen minutes turned into fifteen centuries to her. Finally a small –pop—emitted from the kitchen, and Lily dashed in to see Sirius and James.

            "Hey Lils!" Said Sirius, hugging Lily. Lily hugged back, and then cleared her throat.

            "James, I need to talk to you…in private," James looked at Lily questioningly, but followed her anyways. Lily led him into the Living Room, and before closing the door; she saw Sirius at the kitchen table eating an apple.

            "What is it, Lily? Did something happen while I was gone?" James said, sitting down. Lily noticed that he had soot on his face. 'He must have had the exploding cards,' Lily thought.

            "Well, James, I think I'm pregnant," Lily said looking down at the floor. Right after Lily said that, James got up and yelled happily. Lily smiled a bit. "But… what about what happened to Raven? Could that happen to me?" James stopped his happy dance instantly.

            "I will not let that happen. You won't die with this child. Besides, I believe you'll have a healthy baby!" Lily smiled at this, and they walked back to the kitchen, where they saw that Sirius was now eating all of their fruits in the house.

            "Hey, Sy. Back off the fruits!" James chided, and Sirius looked at him questioningly "Lily needs them to keep the baby healthy!" At this, Sirius smiled, and bear hugged Lily, she gasped for breath until he let her go. 

            "Oww." Lily said as she stepped back. "I think you about broke my back!"

            "Ooops, sorry Lils. I'm so happy for you, and I bet Raven and Stephen are glad, too!" Sirius said. Sirius had gotten over Raven's death, and was going on with his life. "You know what I found?" Sirius said, pretty much interrupting himself. "I found the most kick-assed motorcycle…! I'm going to have Arthur Weasley enchant it to fly! It'll be awesome!" 

            "Wicked," Said James as he sat down at the table, and they began to talk.

_*~*~*_

_"Where are they?" a tall man in black robes whispered._

_            "I-I-I…don't know!" Said a small woman as she cowered down in front of the man. "I swear I don't know. I knew them in Hogwarts, but that's it. I hated Lily!_

_            The man laughed cruelly at the girl's cries, and he took out his wand, his long pale fingers practically glowing in the moonlight. He pointed his wand at the girl, and the girl cried louder, her screams not being heard, for they were out in a deep forest. "Avada Kedarva!" The man yelled, and Tiffany lay still._

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

            Lily sat in her house, quietly waiting. She was waiting for her Pregnancy test to see if she was Pregnant. James sat beside her on the Bathtub, barely breathing. Lily finally said it was time to look, and she looked down at the test.

            "What is that?" Said Lily tilting her head sideways. "Oh..it must be a…" James couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed the test, and looked at it. Lily smiled as he put two and two together.

            "We're having a baby!" He yelled as he danced around. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a daddy, oh yeah! We gotta call the boys! They'll want to know!" James said as he went to the Fireplace. He threw some powder into the Fireplace, and Sirius' head suddenly appeared in the Fireplace.

            "Hello, Uncle Sy!" Lily said smiling. "You're gunna be an Uncle Sy! Or Godfather!" Sirius whooped inside of the Fireplace.

            "I'll be there in a moment!" Sirius said and with a pop he was gone.

**_*~*~*_**

            The Marauder's came over, and they had a party in honor of James and Lily's first child. James' parents came over shortly after, and they partied alongside the happy God Fathers. 

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

            The next day, Lily was looking through her Muggle Post when she saw a letter from her sister Petunia. She opened the letter quickly and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_            This is you're once Sister, Petunia. I was writing to say that I am married, and I am with-child. Do you know what today is, you murderer? Today is the day of our parent's death. I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Sincerely,_

Petunia Dursley 

            Lily looked once more at the letter and crumpled it up and threw it in the fireplace. 

            "Damned bitch," She said as she went to fix herself a sandwich. 

**_*~*~*_**

            **_AN2: Wow! What a small Chapter! Oh well, I'm tired and I haven't had sleep. Can you blame me!? Anyways, I hope you liked it even though it was small._**


	30. Capture, and a Charm?

**_Capture, and a Charm?_**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters for that matter, though I wish they were indeed mine._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hallo! I'm back again, and I'm terribly sorry it took me about a month to write another chapter. You have complete permission to stab me to death with plastic knives. ~Hands out the knives~ Ok now. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily, now about seven months pregnant was sitting down at her coffee table, in complete concentration. Her green eyes were tired, and brown bags were beginning to form under her eyes. Brow furrowed in concentration she read the auror reports for the month. James had been taking care of all of the Dark Wizards with other men at work since Lily was on maternity leave.  She looked up at the clock and noticed that James should be home in an hour. Lily stood up, holding on to the small of her back as she heaved herself up. She shook her red hair back and waddled across the kitchen to talk to a House Elf that James had talked her into taking in as help. Lily still remembered the day completely in her memory.

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily walked into her beautiful kitchen, followed closely by James. He had told her he had a surprise for her, being six months pregnant, she thought it was something for the baby. When she rushed in, she saw that there was a house elf sitting standing beside the Kitchen Table, looking very small and helpless. Lily looked at James, then down at the ragged looking House Elf. 

            _"Oh James, what did you do?" Lily asked shaking her head, going over to the House Elf. "I don't need Slaves, James I can do things on my own," The House Elf looked up at Lily with big amber eyes._

_            "You don't wants me, Miss?" The Elf asked miserably as she looked down at the floor, her big eyes blinking trying not to let the Witch see her cry._

_            "Oh, of course I want you!" Lily said getting down on her knees to talk to the little elf. "What's you're name?"_

_            "My name is Tabby, Miss." The Elf said, and Lily stood up again, looking at James._

_            "Well James, you better start looking for Tabby a place to stay, because we don't need any help around here, find her a nice family." Tabby looked down, and James looked at the Elf to Lily._

_            "But you're pregnant, and you need your rest, love." James said, his whole face practically pouting. "And I got something I thought you would appreciate." _

_            Lily looked down at Tabby, and then James then looked at her belly. Finally she threw up her hands, and sighed in defeat. "Okay, Tabby can stay as long as she's here on her own accord, and she is paid." Lily smiled and walked outside to sit and watch the Hummingbirds fly._

**_*~*~*_**

            "So Tabby, what are we having for dinner today?" Lily asked nicely as she sat down in a chair where the Elf was currently stirring something.

            "Well, Miss I's thought we could eat some American food today, I was looking at these magazines last night and saw the recipe, and I thought we would trys it." 

            "Well," Lily said smiling. "I guess you're glad I taught you how to read." Tabby nodded, her big ears flapping as she did. Lily walked outside and looked around the Village she had grown to love. She looked down at her watch and thought it should be about time for James to get home. She breathed in the fresh air, and just as she was about to go back inside a crunch of fallen twigs caught her attention. She turned around and saw that it was a Death Eater, and that he had his wand pointed towards her. She patted her robes, and noticed that her wand wasn't there.

            "Well, this isn't good, now is it?" Nott asked as he advanced apon Lily. "The Great Lily Potter pregnant, helpless, without her wand. What shall she do?" Nott grinned showing big yellow teeth. Lily stepped back and he rushed forward and grabbed her. "If you want to keep that baby, you'll come with me!"

            Lily looked down at her stomach and then around to see if anyone was seeing what was happening then she saw Tabby run outside, her small eyes wide. Nott looked down at the small Elf with disgust and said, "Tell you're master that I have her. I'll be expecting him."

            Before Lily knew it she had been apparated to the countryside almost exactly by were James and She had fought the Lestranges only months before. Suddenly, the air was filled with popping sounds as three other Death Eaters apparated to the scene. One of the tallest talked over, and took off his mask.

            "Lucious Malfoy," Lily sneered her green eyes defiant and hate-filled.

            "Yes, indeed, Mudblood. Where is the Mudblood Lover? Off still at work, oh he'll be here soon, and he'll have a great surprise his poor innocent wife—laying on the ground dead, and ravaged—her child ripped from the womb." 

            Lucius put on a pair of black dragon hide gloves, and took out a small knife. Nott and the other Death Eater grabbed Lily by the arms and held her up, and Lucius slowly traced a line apon Lily's arm, blood slowly seeping out of her wound. "Blood, ah yes…maybe it will bring up some…animals? Blood sucking animals, perhaps?"

            Lily just sat there, enduring the pain of being cut on her arms, and then Lucius finally lay her down apon the ground, and was about to cut into her stomach when a cold voice came from behind them.

            "You're going to die for this Malfoy," James growled coldly as he stepped forward, his wand outstretched toward the blonde man.

            "Really?" Sneered the man, who laughed quietly, but then James noticed that his hair was getting shorter, and darker. Finally James recognized the man as Macnair. "I'm sorry to say that Malfoy isn't here."

            With a loud pop Macnair was gone, and the other Death Eaters began shooting curses, and James shot the Unforgiveable curses at them, killing them instantly. Lily slowly got to her feet, her arms bleeding. She winced again, and held the small of her back, and waddled over to James.

            "I guess I should stay in the house," Lily said with a sigh. 

            "Yeah, I'd say so," James growled as he apparated them back to the house, where they saw that Tabby was pacing back and forth in worry. "She's okay, Tabby." James said as he led Lily upstairs to clean her cuts.

            "I'm sorry James," Lily said as James cleaned out the wounds with alchohol. "I should have been more careful."

            "It's okay, but I'm going to put a charm on the house, where no evil can cross it. It won't stand up to the Dark Lord, but it will stand up to others." 

            Lily nodded, and James left. She bit her lip and looked into the mirror, a small tear trickling down her face.

            "I'm so sorry Harry that you're going to be born into this," She whispered.

**_*~*~*_**

**_AN2:  I sooooooooooooo Hope you like this! ^_^ _**

****

****

**_Well, what are you waiting for!? Review!_**


	31. Hogwarts?

**_Hogwarts?_**

**__**

**_By: SotMoon*_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

****

**_Authors Note: Hey, I'm back. Well, as one of my Reviewers said that they didn't understand last chapter. Well, I am trying to stress that Voldemort is trying to kill James and Lily, and I'm trying to quicken the time that the Fidilius Charm will be cast. _**

****

**_*~*~*_**

            Lily hardly could stand staying inside all the time. It had only been a few days since the attack, but yet she still felt like a caged animal. Lily walked as fast as a Pregnant woman could to the window and looked out sadly. It would be a few hours until James came home, so she in a chair by the window and looked outside.

            It was quite a beautiful day, and Lily wished she could go out. She looked to the left of the Front Yard and looked over to the small birdbath to see two small birds in it. She smiled and then looked at her garden. Weeds were beginning to sprout around in the small garden, and she ached to go out and pull them up. She made a mental note to get Tabby to pull up the weeds. 

            Lily finally tore her eyes away from her Garden, and stood up and went back to her original seat on their large maroon couch. Lily propped her feet up on it's matching footrest, and sighed quietly. She looked up at the clock that was on the wall that was beside her and noticed that James should be home at any moment. Had she been dreaming of going outside for that long? 

            The front door suddenly opened, and James stepped into the house, brushing off his work robes. He sniffed the air to see what Tabby was cooking for dinner, and then hugged his wife. Lily gagged and James let go. 

            "Did I strangle you?" James asked brushing some of Lily's fiery hair back from her face.

            "No, I just want to go outside," Lily whined looking outside. "My garden is horrible, I want to walk in the woods…I'm only staying in the house to protect the baby, or else I'd be out there right now. I need outside, James!"

            James looked sympathetically at Lily then he remembered what he was going to tell her in the first place, when he walked in the door. "Lily? I was going to tell you this anyways, but I just remembered. How would you like to stay at Hogwarts until Harry is born? It's much safer for you and Harry. I just need to owl Dumbledore, and we'll go to Hogwarts at noon tomorrow."

            Lily's face lit up and she smiled, a true smile. Not like the one she had put on for the last few days. She called for Tabby, and they walked down the hall, talking about what Lily should pack. James sighed, and walked across the room. 

Truthfully, James hadn't asked Dumbledore if Lily could stay. Things had become quite dangerous in the Wizarding World, and another Auror had found some serious information. Voldemort was after Lily. James could only guess that it would be heart-breaking to him to see Lily die, so that was his guess that's why Voldemort wanted her dead. That's another reason why Lily had been attacked. To get at James.

James walked across the room, almost tripping on Lily's footrest as he went. Looking around the desk for parchment, he finally remembers where it is at, and opens the Cabinet above the desk, and takes out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some green ink. James smiled at the inkbottle. He remembers he got the ink because it matches Lily's eyes. After a few minutes James held up his letter in triumph and began to read it over to see if there were any mistakes. It read:

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_            How are you? Things are not that well here. Lily is in great danger, and I was hoping that you would let her stay at Hogwarts until Harry is born. Voldemort is growing stronger, and is growing in his allies. You can hardly trust anyone in these days. Lily was attacked just a few days ago, if you hadn't heard. She was snatched from our very home. Things are not safe here, and I think it is my entire fault. They are after Lily because of me._

_            Sirius is gone on some job, and I can't find him or else Lily could stay with Sirius. So, can Lily stay at Hogwarts? She would be more than happy to talk to Professor Flitwick again. Please don't tell Lily what I have written._

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter_

James put the letter into an envelope, and then sealed it and walked upstairs and into the Harry's future room. James smiled when he went into the room. It had only taken a few flicks of his wand to fix the room up, but it still felt like forever to the father-to-be. The room was clad in Maroon and Gold decorations. In the middle sat the bassinette that was given to Raven and Sirius by the unknown person. Sirius said it was only right for Lily and James to have it, since he himself would never marry, or have children.

James snapped out of his daze, and walked over to where Loki, Harry's future owl sat. The bird was the most beautiful owl James had ever seen and he thought that Harry had to have it. The bird was a dark black; it almost looked blue in the light. The strange thing was that its eyes were a crystal blue color. James tied the letter to the Owls leg, and then watched Loki fly into the purpling horizon until Loki turned into a small dot. 

James walked out of the room, and clicked off the lights as he went. He heard Tabby and Lily talking down the hall, so he walked down the hall looking at pictures of the Marauders, Lily and Raven as he went. He stopped at the end of the hall and looked at his favorite picture out of all the pictures in the house, maybe in the world. It was a picture of Raven and Lily. Raven was about eight months pregnant, holding onto her stomach and smiling at the camera. She was waving frantically. Lily was standing next to her with a banana in her hand, a devilish grin on her face. The picture Lily put the banana on the floor, and it suddenly turned into Sirius. 

After staring at the picture for awhile, the picture people sat down, too tired from waving so much. James walked through the door to the Master Bedroom and saw that Lily was fussing over what to take still.

"Oh I don't know if I should take the Green Maternity Robes or not," Lily said as she stuffed her pajamas into her bag. When Lily turned around Tabby grabbed the clothes, re-folded them and put them neatly into the bag. 

"Take the green, it matches your eyes." James said as he folded the green robe and put it into her suitcase. "It looks great on you,"

Lily turned a brilliant shade of red and smiled meekly. Tabby at this point knowing that she should go, went downstairs to make dinner. A few hours later Lily and James were lying in bed, Lily completely asleep, dreaming dreams of going back to Hogwarts. But James was awake, thinking. _'When Voldemort comes into complete power, I will have someone to trust if I die. The Marauders will take care of Lily. The Marauders are the only ones I trust, other than Dumbledore. Man, I love those guys…'_

**_*~*~*_**

**__**

**_AN2: God, James is set up for heartbreak isn't he? I wonder if he thought about Peter being a little prick after the Charm was cast? Ah. Well…Peter's an ass._**

 


	32. He's a Professor Now

He's a Professor Now!

By: Sot Moon*

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this Harry Potter fan fiction. I only owned Raven, and I had to be an ass and kill her off so no Characters for me.

Authors Note: Okay, since I've read The Order Of The Phoenix, I have realized that my characters are very out of character, which completely pissed me off, but I will keep them the way they currently are in my fic. My next fic, which will be a Remus fic, will be in character. I hope that how my characters are very ooc will not turn you off of my fic. Happy reading!

*~*~*

                        It had only been a few weeks since Lily had come to Hogwarts, but it seemed only a few hours to her. Soon Lily realized that she might be in Hogwarts as a visitor as the students came in. Lily thought it never grew old to talk to her old professors, and they never tired of her either. One night at dinner there was a discussion of a new professor.

                        "But Albus, he's too young," Poppy said as she chopped up her steak. 

                        "No, Poppy, he passed all of his requirements for being a Professor, and he shall be one. He was always ahead of his classes at potions."

                        "By the way your talking, I'd say your talking about Severus Snape," Lily said looking down the table at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. 

                        "He'll be arriving tomorrow on the Train. Don't worry he won't murder you in your sleep."

                        "Oh." Lily said looking down at her mashed potatoes. It came as a complete shock to her that Severus would be a teacher here at Hogwarts. It had always been a dream of Lily's to take a position at Hogwarts as a Charms professor, but she ended up being an Auror.

                        Poppy bristled and waved her knife around as she spoke. "There's no need to talk like that right now, Albus! With the threat of you-know-who so near!"

                        "His name is Voldemort, Poppy, there is no need to be scared of his name."

*~*~*

                        The next day everyone waited in the Great Hall for Severus to appear. Right on time, the two doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and a tall man walked through the doors, his black robes billowing in the wind. Lily looked at him and noticed he had grown a mustache. Dumbledore walked forward and clasped the younger mans hand in his.

                        "Welcome Severus." Dumbledore said, a smile lighting his face.

                        "Thank you, headmaster." Severus said picking up his bag again. Severus flicked his wand and his other bags hovered in behind him. "I would very much like to go to my chambers and sleep." 

                        "Oh, of course." Albus said, his smile faltering for a moment before showing Severus to his room.

                        "Well wasn't he just pleasant?" Poppy said sarcastically as she went up the stairs. Lily followed after her. "Now darling, are you ready to be a mother? Harry wants to come out and see his parents!" 

                        "I'm just about ready to scream because my back hurts so often, so I am ready to get him out of me." Lily said laughingly holding her stomach with one hand, and putting her other hand on the small of her back. 

                        "Yes, it's a hard time, but just think. Before your eyes he will grow, and he'll be in Hogwarts before you know it!"

                        "Oh don't get me started, I might cry!" Lily said as she rubbed her nose. "Good-night Poppy."

                        "Goodnight, Lily!"

*~*~*

YESSSS Another chapter done. Pssht. That chapter sucked but its all good.

Don't forget to Review!


	33. You've Got To Push!

You've got to push

By: SotMoon*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in this fic since I had to be an asshole and kill Raven and her un-born child. Yes, isn't that a kick in the ass?

Authors Note: Holy shit! It's been ages since I've updated. Someone needs to beat the hell out of me when I don't update often. Keep me on my toes, because if you don't I won't get done with this and you guys won't get an ending! ^_~ Now…where shall we begin…?

***~*~***

            "Push, Lily!" Madam Pomfery screamed as Lily howled loudly, her moans echoing down the halls, and all over the Hospital Ward. Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stopped in the halls, looking down the hallway towards the Hospital Ward, others looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what the yelling was about.

            "I…can't…James…isn't…. here yet." Lily panted, her eyes tear-filled as she struggled for breath.

            "You won't be here either if you don't push, he'll be here any second! Dumbledore is trying to find him. Now _push_!"

            Lily bit down on her lip to keep from crying out and a coppery taste filled her mouth. She'd bitten through her lip. Lily moaned in pain as a contraction hit her. They had been steadily growing worse and worse in the fifteen hours she'd been in labor, and they weren't going to get any softer. "I'm going to kill James for this," Lily breathed as the contraction went away. Madam Pomfery chuckled at the foot of the bed.

            Lily gripped the white sheets under her as she pushed, and Madam Pomfery said words of comfort from the foot of the bed. Lily still couldn't believe James wasn't here. He was out on some Auror mission and wasn't able to be in contact. Dumbledore aparated as soon as Lily's water broke to search for the father. 

            Suddenly two pops sounded in the room and Remus and Sirius appeared. Lily would have usually covered herself up, and would have been embarrassed but at the moment she really didn't give a rats ass who saw her in this position, just as long as they had a heavy dose of drugs. Sirius took one look at the pregnant woman on the bed, the smell of blood, the pain filling the room and tears welled in his eyes. 

            It had been awhile since the death of Raven and his child, but yet the moment brought back the moment as if it were yesterday, his crystal blue eyes filled with tears, and a single tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek onto his black robes. Remus looked at Sirius, his clear gray eyes searching Sirius' blue ones. Remus grabbed onto Sirius shoulders and shook him gently to get him to snap out of the horrors that he was picturing in his mind—Raven on the bed, blood splashed on the sheets, her blue eyes filled with pain, screaming filling the air…then silence.

            "Sirius…its okay. We need to take care of Lily while James isn't here. Pull yourself together, mate." Sirius looked at Remus and nodded. He lifted the sleeve of his robes and wiped his eyes. His eyes were still quite red and puffy, but he smiled weakly and went over to the left side of Lily's bed and held her hand, Remus went to the right and held her other hand.

            "It's okay Lily, we're here," Remus whispered running his thumb over Lily's small white delicate hand. Lily smiled a little bit, her eyes half closed, her breathing ragged. She screamed into the pillow as another contraction hit her like a freight train.

            "I want my…husband." Lily gasped out. Sirius had his eyes closed, his lips moving in silent prayer it seemed, his eyes weren't squeezed tightly enough because a small tear leaked out and landed on Lily's arm. She looked up at Sirius and reached her hand up and rested her palm against his cheek. "Sirius…its alright. Everything will be fine…"

            "I see a head!" Madam Pomfery said as Lily pushed. "Keep going dear. I'm sorry James couldn't be here!" Lily cried softly as she began to push, knowing that James would be horribly heartbroken knowing he wasn't there for the birth of his first son.

            Suddenly a loud pop sounded and in the middle of the room stood Dumbledore and James. James rushed forward and took Lily's hand just as Sirius ran from the room quickly, his right hand covering his mouth. Lily smiled weakly. "You…came." She whispered. 

            "Of course! Harry is being born, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" James said, brushing Lily's bright red, sweat soaked bangs from her face. He grabbed a rag and began to clean her face from all the sweat. Lily pushed down again, and screamed loudly as the baby finally came out of her.

            "Oh god…oh god," Lily moaned as she breathed in. Madam Pomfery lifted a small baby after she cleaned it and James was happy to see the baby had a full head of black hair. His eyes were blue as are all babies, but Lily promised they'd go green, just to make James happy. 

            "It's a boy," said Madam Pomfery with a small smile. She handed the baby to Lily, and Lily cried softly onto the blanket the baby was on. Madam Pomfery crept out of the room, and soon came back in with a puffy-eyed Sirius. Sirius walked up quietly and stood by the bed. James grinned, and hugged Sirius, and then Remus.

            "Well…Sirius, you old dog…how does it feel to be a godfather?" Remus said over the bed. Sirius smiled, and then chuckled. 

            "This is gunna be one helluva ride," Sirius said as he looked at the baby boy in Lily's arms. James chuckled in agreement. Lily held out the baby to James, and James held onto the baby and looked down. The little boy was already asleep, his small hands clenched onto the blanket. 

            "Harry James Potter, welcome to the world…" James said as he planted a small kiss on the small boys forehead.

**_*~*~*_**

            "Students, and teachers I'd like you all to meet Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore said in a booming voice at the Great Hall as all the students were eating. The students all looked up at the parents of Harry Potter, and the blanket that held the small boy. What they didn't know that in a year that the boy would be the most famous boy in the Wizarding world. 

            "Well Dumbledore, we must be off." James said as he looked at his watch. It read, "You are so late for work, Mister" on it in big neon letters. James was surprised the small watch could hold so many words in it. "I do appreciate you letting Lily stay with you. I'll never forget it."

            "It was my pleasure, James, and Lily and I got to catch up on things that we haven't spoken of for ages." Dumbledore smiled, and touched the small baby. "And I loved meeting Mr. Potter, also. I cannot wait until I get to see him as a first year. It will be quite great. I wonder which of his parents he will take after? The Prankster or the Know-it-all?" Dumbledore said jokingly.

            "Hopefully neither," Snape said, sneering. James' fists clenched, and his eyes shot daggers at Snape. If a person could die from an evil look, Snape would be a pile of dust on the floor.

            "Oh, I think he'll be a mix of both," said Professor Sprout as she cooed at the baby. Harry giggled and smiled at the older woman.

            "Too bad his parents won't see him grow up," A whispering voice said from the corner of the room. Lily spun around to see a small woman with giant glasses. Sibyl Trelawny.

**_*~*_**

****

**_Authors Note: Well…that chapter went well, I suppose. Review? Please? Because you love me?_**

****

**_Much love,_**

**_  
SotMoon*_**

****

**_PS. Oh yes! I almost forgot! Please read and review my new story. "My Story" a fic about Remus Lupin! I promise you won't be disappointed!_**  


	34. It isn't true!

_It isn't true!_

_By:_ SotMoon

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in this fic….because sadly, I killed my only two off. How lucky! --

_Authors Note_: Hey! Wow, I'm back. Finally! I'm so terribly sorry I haven't been writing on this, I bet more than half of my Reviewers already gave up on me…I feel so terrible! Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'll greatly appreciate it. I thank the few people who e-mailed me, demanding I get another chapter done! Oh, and if you want to get me going on another chapter, hit me up on **AIM: MomentiEvil or MSN BrandilynTheGreatHotmail.com **, and tell me what I should do for another chapter, or any advice. Thanks! 3 me!

****

"I cannot believe the nerve of that Sybil," Lily sputtered as James, Harry, and herself rode down the winding Hogwarts road toward Hogsmede. "I mean, where did she have the right to ruin the end of our visit, howling such lies? I should go back there, and curse her into oblivion for what she said!"

"Lily, dear, you know that Sibyl has always been a bit off her rocker," James said consolingly to his hot-tempered wife. He patted her on the arm, and looked down at his son who was submerged in a giant Hogwarts blanket. "If you keep this up, Harry will wake up and there will be hell to pay!"

Lily snorted and stared out the window as they crossed the gates from Hogwarts to Hogsmede. _I'd really like to go back, and tell that Sybil what's on my mind!_ Lily's mind said as she was helped out of the carriage and onto the train. _Oh, but I have Harry…that's all that matters, oh…I cannot wait until his first trip to Hogwarts! _Lily sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. James looked over, his hazel eyes softening at the look of his wife, and his son.

"Lily, dear, what's wrong?" James put his hand on one of Lily's own. He thought he might have known the reason for her crying, but he wasn't too sure.

" I just want Harry's life to be perfect, James, my life was so hard before we were together…I just want him to have a happy childhood…"

"Don't worry, Lily, nothing wrong will happen, I swear to that; if anything does go wrong, or someone tries to ruin our happiness, I swear I'll kill them." James eyes hardened as he thought of the Death Eaters, and how their reign of terror was so great. He shook his head and smiled. "I can't wait to get home, I'm starving!"

When James looked over a few minutes later, Lily was asleep on his shoulder, her arms delicately wrapped around the blanket that held her baby son. James took the bundle away from her, and held it in his arms. "Baby Harry," he whispered and closed his eyes.

****

The days slowly turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. The Potter family could not be happier, they went on family outings and did things that normal families did. But the thought of what Sybil had said at the leaving ceremony at Hogwarts was on the minds of both Lily and James. Not to mention the Prophecy that she had said almost five years earlier.

It was said that only Lord Voldemort, or Harry must die while the other lives. It worried Lily and James about the outcome of the war, but they knew that they would do anything in their power to help their son, even if it took their own lives in the process.

The Order also pledged to help to keep everyone in the wizarding community, and Harry safe from the Death Eaters evil reign over the muggle and wizarding world. They swore an oath to Dumbledore to keep Harry safe to any means. But sadly, it seemed, it wasn't going to well. Plenty of people from the order were already falling victim to the spreading evil. The Longbottoms were tortured to insanity by Sirius blood relative, which threw him into an unspeakable rage.

****

It was the day of Harry's first birthday, and the Potter household was in complete disarray. People were running back and forth, getting things ready. Sirius rolled down the stairs twice trying to get confetti to stick to the ceiling, plus trying to put **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"** sign onto the banister the muggle way. Finally, he gave up and put it up with his wand. He grimaced as he moved his arm.

But on another side of the house, all was not as cheery. Lily had just gotten back her letter from her sister, Petunia. She had thought she'd be nice and invite her sister, and her husband to Harry's birthday. In return she got a cold letter, it read:

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_ I will not be attending your party, nor will my family. I do not want my son to be around such riff-raff. Now I ask that you stop writing my family. I do not know you. You are dead to me as a sister._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Dursley_

Lily's jaw set as she looked over the letter again. She refused to cry on such a joyous day. She didn't even know that Petunia had a baby. She didn't even write to tell her she was an Auntie. She set the letter down, and with the flick of her wand, the letter ignited in flames.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone around Harry sang. Lily was even surprised to see Mad-Eye singing too.

"Happy birthday to you, you live in a Zoo. You look like a skunk and smell like one too!" Sirius howled, and everyone clamped his or her ears. Sadly, Harry did too. Sirius looked crestfallen for a moment, and then cheered up.

"Happy birthday, baby boy!" Lily said, smiling.

Sadly enough, Lily nor James would see his second birthday….

****

**_AN2: _Oooo yeaaa! Another crappy chapter done. Well…don't suffer through it now, you hear? Mmmk…bye!**


End file.
